The Crucible A QAF Faerie Tale: Sleeping Beauty
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: Sequel to The Little Merman. The boys are home and starting a family. They adopt two small babes. An older teen in need chooses them. But what happens when attempts to groom him from rags to riches go horribly wrong? Addtnl genres include angst/drama
1. The First Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen

A/N This was supposed to be a epilogue but due to the more serious nature and shift in focus I decided to make it a sequel instead. Hopefully, it shouldn't drag on too much longer.

Chapter 1

THE CRUCIBLE

The First Test

The trip to the undersea kingdom was a complete success both diplomatically and as a pleasure trip. Queen Jennifer had been overjoyed to see Justin again who had been given up for dead, and even more delighted to see he had come to his senses and married a handsome merman to boot. All in attendance were astonished when it was explained that this was Brian, the land dweller and that both of them could now exist both on land and in water. Brian was graciously welcomed and invited back any time and in return, Brian promised to create an accessible habitat for any mer-person who wanted to visit. In addition he had promised to split the throne room in half and create a watery half with tunnels that led to the sea for easy access. There was much joy and undersea singing and dancing and acrobatics and feasting that went on for seven days straight. And no contests. (wink)

It was during this period that Justin sang his birthday song for Brian in his alto voice. His _real _voice. Brian listened, mesmerized. His heart overflowed with love, more than he thought was possible.

Afterward, Justin approached him and asked shyly, "Well?"

Brian smiled back and said, "No contest." He grabbed him and bent him back in a deep dip and deep kiss that just kept turning, turning, 360 degrees around. Everyone in attendance cheered wildly.

After a nice visit at the mer-city, they had waved good bye and departed back toward Liberty Kingdom at a leisurely pace. They made good on the second part of their plan and swam the ocean aimlessly, sleeping in sea caves and anemone forests and islands that had never before seen a footprint of man. And everywhere they chose to rest, they made wild, passionate love.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

About a month after they got home from their honeymoon, Brian talked it over with Justin and together they went to the orphanage (in fact it was the very same orphanage that the proceeds from the dance contest had gone to) and they went and picked out a baby boy to adopt, just as Brian had suggested on the ship. Justin asked if they could name him Gus, after his very dear friend and Brian readily agreed. They adored having him around and taking care of him so much that 2 months after that, Brian went to Justin to ask if they might go and choose another one. They were both astonished and delighted when they found each other (well more than usual) because it turned out Justin was looking to find Brian to ask him the very same thing.

This time they saw a 3 month old baby girl who had been left on the orphanage's doorstep as a newborn with a note explaining that her mother was only a teen and the father had run off with a carnival to be with the bearded lady.

The baby girl was tiny and perfect and pink with dark hair, ruby red lips and skin that promised to be white as snow. They loved her at first sight.

They took her home and called her Jennifer Rebecca. Jennifer after Justin's mother and Rebecca after Brian's great grandmother on his mother's side. They took to calling her JR for short.

It was just over a month after _that,_ that Brian and Justin had gone into town on one of their motorcycle rides. They stopped over at Debbie's Diner. They were about to go inside when they heard a "pssst" from the alley. They went to investigate, their guard up but all they found was a stick thin young man sitting there in the filth. He had greasy, matted hair and sores on his mouth.

"Fifty to blow you. A hundred and I'll let you fuck me," he said in a voice to break your heart.

Brian stood over him, all leather, gauntleted hands on his hips, goggles down and stared down at him. The young man stared back into the midnight eyes, and cowered back. He knew the leather man was going to fuck him hard, even simulated rape him. He watched the goggles and waited but where Justin saw love and eroticism, the young man only saw fear and the promise of pain. He looked deeper and deeper into the darkness and he couldn't look away. And then the darkness was filling him up and his eyes glazed over and he felt that familiar sense of separation and watched his body from inside his mind waiting for the black man to flip him over and hurt him so he could get something to eat. The blackness was so cold and the deeper he stared the colder it was.

Brian had a flash of memory of Michael's fear filled face as he cowered back in the bed when his deception had been discovered. It had been too late for him but…

Brian looked over at Justin. "What do you think?"

"Definitely," answered Justin.

Even though Brian looked away, the young man's gaze remained fixed, frozen. He saw only the blackness and it was the blackness of his own soul. Part of him heard them though. They were going to fuck him. Hard. The leatherman had done something. He couldn't move. He couldn't resist. A tear trickled slowly down his cheek.

Brian turned back to the kid. "How much to buy you something to eat?" he asked.

The skinny kid just stared, frozen.

Brian passed a gloved hand in front of his eyes a few times. There was no response.

"Kid!" Brian said sharply. He snapped he fingers near the kid's ear. "Wake up!"

The kid's eyes came back into focus. "Fifty and I'll blow you. A hundred and I'll let you fuck me."

"How much to buy you something to eat?"

"Fifty and I'll blow…what?" No-one had ever asked him _that _before! His thoughts derailed a bit. "What?" he asked again, stupidly.

Justin stepped forward and held out his hand. "Take my hand and come with us into the Diner," he said kindly. "We are going to buy you dinner."

"What's the catch? I don't top and I don't do threesomes! It's him or nothin'!" the skinny kid said sharply. He needed to get that out there before he fell back into that strange trance again. He looked up at Brian's goggles and felt himself start to slip again. He shook himself and shuddered. His eyes darted shiftily from side to side.

Justin stared at him, catching his gaze. Just like Brian's, the kid's gaze was caught and this time he was startled by what he saw. Warmth. Love. Peace. He had never seen that before in a trick's eyes and he figured he never would again. He didn't want to let that go.

"Who – who are you?" he asked meekly.

"Rise and come with us," Justin said again with quiet authority and this time the kid reached up and grasped Justin's hand. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led into the diner.

And that's how it started. They fed him and asked him his name.

"What do you want it to be?" he answered coyly, on automatic.

Brian had removed his goggles. They both stared at him from across the booth impassively.

"Fine!" he huffed. It's Hunter! OK? My name is Hunter."

Hunter ate three burger plates with fries and onion rings and two chocolate milkshakes. Then they ordered a salad and made him eat that too. He drank an orange juice and then a glass of milk and sat back. He was full at last He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He had forgotten what it was like to be full.

Brian and Justin waited.

Finally, Hunter sat up. "So what's the catch?" he asked again. "Does one of you like to watch or what? Make up your mind because I charge by the hour and the meter's running."

Brian just turned to Justin and asked, "What do you think?"

"Definitely. But he is not ready. He should be cleaned and tested first."

"Hey! I don't have any diseases! Well, at least...I don't think so. I – well, ok you can test me. Will it hurt?"

Justin turned to Hunter at last, and gave a musical laugh. "No Hunter, it will not hurt. It is not that kind of test. Although, later, if you are still worried about we can test you for such things. You see, we wish to become your benefactors. We will provide you with a job and boarding and if you grow in maturity and wisdom we shall offer you a reward. Or you can go back to the alley from whence we picked you up. What is your decision?"

"Benefactors? What does that mean? What reward? And what kind of job? I'm not into getting pimped out! I'm my own man!" Hunter said.

"You are assertive. That is well. As for the job, we can arrange it so that you can work here. The reward is to remain secret, a surprise. If you can pass the test of honesty, morality, and loyalty that we will present to you, you will find out what it is. What is your decision?"

"I will accept. But I still don't understand. And good luck getting anyone to hire me! And what tests? Are they multiple choice?"

"The tests will be presented in due time. You will not know when they will be presented to you so be aware and ready at all times. As for the job, we know the person who runs the place. Hey, Deb!" Brian yelled.

Deb came skating over. I gotta diner to run! Whaddya want, Kinney!"

"This is Hunter. I want you do give him a job and clean him up and let him stay somewhere until we come for him."

"Hmmph! I'm not in the habit of taking charity cases, Bri – uh..Kinney!" she changed at Brian's imperceptible shake of his head.

"I want you to do this as a favor to us. I want you to do it...for Michael's sake. As if...as if he asked you to do it for him."

Hunter was astonished to see the woman mist up and almost start crying. "Well...all right! For Michael! But that's the one and only time you get to pull that, you hear me Kinney!" she admonished. She looked Hunter over. "Well, come on you, you can start off as busboy! And you'll have to have a thorough cleaning before you work! Can you roller skate?"

"I don't know. I never tried. Probably not." His face fell. "But I'll learn. I learn real good!"

"You learn well," Justin admonished gently, "All right, Hunter, we must be off! But we will come again soon and send you clothes at dawn's light. Be well, and be watchful as the tests may be at any time."

"I – I don't understand! Who are you guys! What are you doing this?"

"But they only got up do leave and would not identify themselves. At the door, Brian turned back and looked at the young man somberly, "You remind me of a friend," he said simply, "Do not waste this opportunity for it will not be repeated."

With that, he left and they were gone.

BJHBJHBJHBJBJHBJBJBJHBJHB

And that was the beginning of it. Deb showed him to a back room where there was a tub and left him in there with a Diner uniform. After what seemed like ages, he emerged, dressed in it and clean, really clean for the first time in a long time. His hair was sleek and shiny but still had to be put in a hairnet. He worked his ass off until they closed and then Debbie took him home to the village and let him stay in her son's old bedroom. But she warned him to expect to get up at dawn's light, so go to bed as soon as possible.

It was just as well. Hunter was bone tired.

The next day he did it all again. And the next day. And the next day. He worked hard. He was clean. He was honest and didn't give Debbie cause to throw him out.

Every day, two enormously fat men who were twins would come in for lunch. They tipped well and were otherwise very loud and jolly.

Every second day, Brian or Justin, or both of them would come in and Hunter would get permission to be on break so he could talk to them. They talked about anything and everything from the weather to sports to why Hunter had become a hustler even though he was straight. They lived up to their promises as benefactors and sent him clothes, and food when they visited and a small allowance to tide him over when he was waiting for his next paycheck. But they would never tell him who they were.

One day, about a week into his job, the fat twins left laughing and slapping each boisterously as usual. Hunter went to clean up their table and his eye fell onto the tip they had left. It was a stack of bills at least 2 inches high so at first Hunter thought they had cleaned out their wallets of all their small bills. But then he looked more carefully and his eyes bugged out.

Each bill was a thousand Liberty dollars! There was more than 10! More than 20! Hunter counted them out carefully and saw it was a stack of 50,000 Liberty bucks!

A dark angel nestled into his heart. No-one had seen this money yet. He could just fold it up, slip it into his apron pocket and keep it. No one would ever know. He could take it, buy something really nice, just for him...

A pair of too-blue eyes filled with disappointment filled his mind. What if he found out? What if the one Deb called Kinney found out? Hunter shuddered. They were being so nice to him, how could he hide something this big from them? Hunter wasn't sure he was that good of a liar. He glanced out the window and saw the twins slowly heading down the street back to their box factory. They were so jolly and nice to him. They tipped well enough. Could he look them in the eye ever again if he paid them such evil?

Suddenly, Hunter was on his feet and skating toward the door. "I'll be right back, Debbie!" he screamed.

"All right, all right, I hear you! No need to scream about it!" Debbie screamed back.

Hunter skated quickly but inexpertly toward the twins. "Mr Fred! Mr Red! Wait! Please wait! Please…heeeeellp!" he grabbed onto them to stop.

"What is it, Hunter?" Fred asked.

"I found this! I thought it was a tip! But it must be a mistake! It must be! And besides, I cannot take anything so large from you." Hunter handed them the wad of money.

Fred cuffed his brother. "Red, your head could come screwed clean off!" he admonished.

"So Hunter? Is it just us you could not steal from? Or anyone?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I mean, especially not from you but...no, not any more. I don't think I could keep something like that from anybody. Besides what if my benefactors found out? I'd never be able to make it up to them."

"Is that the only reason? Fear of being found out?" asked Red.

Hunter thought about it. No, not really. My benefactors give me everything I need or want anyway. I don't have to scrounge or steal anymore," he realized, "And…and I don't want to either! I never did! Not really! I just did it when I was hungry sometimes. But I'm never hungry now. So I never have to steal again! I never have to and never will!" He smiled up at the two jolly men in true happiness.

The twin men crushed him between them. "Congratulations, young man. You have learned a valuable lesson and have passed the test of honesty!"

"I did? That was the test!"

It certainly was! We'll be –"

"Hunter! Hunter, where are ya, boy!"

"Uh oh! That's Debbie! I'd better go! See you tomorrow!" Hunter skated off.

Hunter! Where are you – Oh there you are! I'm not paying you to goof off!" she snarked.

"You're barely paying me at all," he snarked right back as he ducked back into the Diner.

She cuffed him lovingly as he ducked back inside.


	2. The Second Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen

Chapter 10

THE CRUCIBLE

The Second Test

Hunter's mouth sores healed up. He continued to wear his hair long and clean and put it in a ponytail. After the first test, he felt better about himself and carried himself straighter and taller. He was handsome. He wasn't vain but he didn't avoid mirrors anymore and when he passed one he often touched the area around his mouth and admired the change and smiled.

One day about two weeks after the test of honesty, Deb said, "Hunter, I need to do an errand tonight, so I'll need to leave an hour before closing. Can you carry on to closing and lock up for me? It's a big responsibility."

"Sure Deb, no problem," Hunter answered. He felt like he could run this place alone already.

The time came and Deb left. It was pretty late and no one came in so Hunter just cleaned up, sat around and took off those mother f*cking roller skates. They were fun and all but not from morning to night! Sometimes, Hunter thought that red haired woman had some sort of _fetish!_

Finally closing time came. He emptied the register, put the cash in the lockbox under the counter, turned off the lights and locked the door.

Whistling, he started home.

God, was it always this dark? Cold too. Suddenly creeped out, Hunter walked a little faster. He wished J and K were there. (Justin and Brian. Brian knew that Hunter knew Kinney and so adopted K as his name) He wondered where J and K hung their hat. He wondered yet again why they wouldn't tell him who they were.

God, who made the night so freakin' dark? Suddenly Hunter felt very small and younger than his 15 years. And even 15 seemed awfully young, even though, he felt grown up sometimes. He passed a few other people going the other way but he still felt very alone.

He was almost out of the district when he saw a man leaning against a lamppost. He smiled and nodded appreciatively He was tall and muscular and he wore sneakers, jeans, a tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was good looking enough but there was a hardness in his eyes that Hunter didn't like. However, he recognized it and he wisely showed no fear. He nodded back.

"Gotta light?" the man asked.

"Sure," Hunter produced one.

"Thanks." The man puffed a cig a bit, took a quick drag, and then said, "You're hot! What's a cute boy like you doing out at this time of night?"

"I just got off work. I'm headed home."

"So early?"

"It seems late to me."

"Doesn't have to be. Wanna have some fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're smokin' hot! Let's find a quiet backroom, maybe that alley over there and I'll let you suck me off."

"Sorry fella, I'm straight. I know the kings of the land are queer and have legalized it but I just don't swing that way." Hunter turned to go.

"That's not what I heard," said the man.

Hunter froze. "What did you say? What are you talking about?"

"I've heard about you. You're name's Hunter. I heard you're the best hustler around."

Hunter turned back and faced him. "Who told you such things? I haven't been on the streets for weeks."

"It's true though. Isn't it? Isn't it?" The man snaked a hand around Hunter's neck and pulled him in. Hunter turned his head at the last minute and let the man kiss his cheek and trail down his neck.

"I shouldn't kiss," said Hunter, thinking quick. I just had some...well, some things heal up around my mouth. I don't know how healthy I am."

"No problem," The man continued to kiss and lave his neck and nibble his earlobe. Hunter shuddered. He _was_ straight but he couldn't deny this felt pretty darn good. And it had been so long since...well, anything...had happened. As well, his body began to respond to the sensations and he reacted by rote, by habit. He began kissing the man`s neck and ears as well. The man groaned in pleasure.

Wait! What was he doing? He pulled away, protesting, "No! Wait, I don't –"

"Don't stop now, hustler boy, things are just getting interesting," The man sucked his neck a bit more and ran his hands over Hunter's chest. His hands tweaked a nipple through Hunter's t-shirt.

Hunter's breath hitched and he relaxed. Ohh, dammit! The man had found one of his vulnerable spots. The man smiled and pressed his advantage. He tweaked harder and pressed a kiss to Hunter's now willing mouth. Hunter groaned in the sensations.

"Come on. Let's take this over somewhere more private," the man cooed, gesturing toward an alley opening, "I'll give you a thousand bucks."

"No! I don't do that anymore! I don't...I have a job! I – I -..."

The man twisted his nipple again and held up a money clip with a thousand Liberty bucks in it. He waved it tantalizing in front of Hunter's eyes. Hunter's eyes followed it hypnotically and the pleasure of the man's ministrations flowed through him like an ocean's wave. Temptation again rose in his being. Would it be so wrong? It wasn't dishonest. He wouldn't be stealing this time. Did it really matter? Besides, it was dark, night time, and even darker in the alley. No one would know, not even J and K. They were probably snuggled into bed with each other as we spoke, maybe relaxing with a glass of port or even Jim Beam. _They_ were snuggled up together, warm and happy far from the thought of him, far from the dark night and the mean streets that now seemed as cold and dark as a lonely forest. Why shouldn't he take care of himself, get ahead a little?

Letting the pleasure flow through him, Hunter guided the man's hand to his other nip and the man smiled and chestplayed them both and kissed Hunter deeply again. This time Hunter relaxed against it and guided the man into the alley. At least this one wasn't so horribly dirty. Well, not as dirty as the one by the diner, anyway. Moving on autopilot, he began to unbutton the man's shirt halfway He rubbed up against him and rubbed their crotches together.

"What's your name, handsome stranger?" he cooed, "You know mine and have me at a disadvantage."

They call me Red," the man said. "Red Hood."

That brought uncomfortable images of a kind and jolly man who tipped well. Hunter kissed Red to shut him up. "Names are overrated anyway," he backpedalled, "Just kiss me. Make me feel good."

"Hmmmm, I knew you couldn't resist for long," Red Hood said, Oh my, straight boys always taste the sweetest."

They kissed a bit more. Red Hood started to undo his belt. "Yeah, I'm glad I ran into you, my sweet Hunter. I knew you were just a hustler at heart." He gazed deep into Hunter's eyes, which were slowly glazing over. "Nothing but a whore...Nothing but a whore."

But Hunter just seemed to hear him from a long way off. At the sound of the man's pants opening, his mind had started doing that separating trick it always did, letting his body move on autopilot, letting his mind and memory shut down, blocking out what was to come.

"C'mon Jimmy!" his mother's shrill voice sliced through his memory as it always did. C'mon! For Momma! We all have to do our part! We all have to pull our own weight! C'mon Jimmy! C'MON!...C'MON!" The voice was both torturous and comforting, a justification of what he was about to do.

Red Hood had pulled out his dick. Hunter ventured a look down. It was nice. Seven inches, thick, cut. At the same time he was filled with a revulsion at what he was about to do. "Oh God, no! Not again! Not again..." his mind whimpered. "Mmmmm. Nice cock," his mouth said of its own volition.

"It's all yours, hustler boy!" Red Hood purred, "You know you want it." He pushed Hunter to his knees. His thick cock throbbed up and down right in front of Hunter's face. "Suck it!" he commanded, "Suck it, boy!" He grasped the back of Hunter's head and reeled him in. "Ahh yes!"he said in triumph, "Once a hustler, always a hustler! Suck it, whore!"

Closer and closer came the dick to Hunter's mouth. Three inches. Two inches.

The man was right. Once a hustler, always a hustler. Just a whore. He was just a whore.

A tear trickled down his cheek.

One inch. Just a whore. A half inch. Just a whore. Hunter opened his mouth.

And knew that if that fat cock entered his mouth, he'd choke, gag, puke on it.

He twisted his head at the last second and it poked him in the cheek. "NO!" he yelled.

He twisted and struggled. "NO! Let me go! Let me go!" And miraculously, Red Hood did. He could have grabbed him tighter, forced him in but Hunter found he was able to struggle free. He stood up.

"NO! I'm a busboy! I'm straight! I'm a busboy! I may be a whore but I won't do it anymore. I can't! I won't! I don't wanna! I'm a busboy! I'm a big boy! I can pull my own weight! I'm a big busboy! I d'wanna! I d'wanna!" He was unaware of his slip and he burst into tears and pushed the man away. He ran out of the alley, running blindly away, crying bitter tears that blinded him as he ran, ran, ran away from that place. Somehow he made it back to Debbie's, a long time later but if you asked him how he got there later, he would never have been able to tell you.

A few minutes later Red Hood, composed and zipped up, sauntered out of the alley. He walked up the block a bit until he reached a non-descript black car with tinted windows. He knocked twice on the window. It slid down halfway.

"Well?" a voice asked.

"He didn't go for it," Red Hood said, He passed in the money clip. "It was close but he changed his mind at the last minute. Here's your money back."

The man inside took half the money out of the clip and passed it back. "And here is what was promised."

"Hey, if I were you, I'd check up on the little guy. I think he had some kind of break."

"I'll take care of it, "the man in the car said, "You may go. Good night."

"Good night then,' said Red Hood. "Nice doing business with you." He pocketed the money and walked off.

The window slid closed. Inside, a pair of blue eyes smiled.

Over the next few days, Hunter was very different. He barely spoke except when spoken to and then in short, clipped sentences or just yes or no answers. He was polite but curt. He offered no new information. He kept his hair up in the net and his eyes down. He looked no one in the eyes. He never laughed. He never looked into a mirror.

"One pink, one blue plate special," he recited flatly, at lunch one day.

"I had the pink," said Red.

"And I had the blue," said Fred.

"Yes sirs," he said in that horrible dead voice it had become. His eyes were cast down so he mixed up the plates anyway.

The twins switched them back. They looked at each other.

"Hunter, is everything all right?" Fred asked gently.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." Eyes were cast down.

"Well, if there is anything…anything at all, you know you can talk to us, right boy?" Red reached out to pat his shoulder.

Hunter flinched violently away from the touch. "I'm fine," he said again. "I have to go. I have orders." And he skated away.

Eventually, 6:00 PM rolled around. And J and K came into the diner to visit him. They were laughing and carefree as always. K was in his leathers and J was in denim and his blond hair was windblown. They looked beautiful.

Hunter looked at them through the window secretly for a few moments. He loved them. He hated them. He felt dead. He felt sick He felt nausea churn his stomach and coalesce into a stone of sick, settling heavy into the bottom of his stomach. He took a deep breath. He could get through this. He would get through this.

He skated through the swinging door and skated up to them. He looked down and away from them. He could not look at that erotic leather that reminded him of men and sex and Red Hood. He could not look at those blue, blue eyes that radiated a peace he would never know.

"Evening, Gentlemen, what can I get you tonight?" he asked dully.

"Hello Hunter," Justin's serene voice cut through him like a blade, "Why don't you bring us three steak dinners and then sit and eat with us."

In due course the dinners were ready and Hunter brought them. He brought only two.

"We don't close for a little while yet. I should get back to work. I'm not hungry anyway," he said, his eyes cast down. That much was true. He spun on his heel and tried to escape.

"Hunter!" K spoke with sharp command, a quiet authority. Hunter stopped dead, as surely as if K's words had captured him with a lasso around his chest. "Come back here. Sit down with us. You don't have to eat but you will talk with us. Your shift is over. We'll fix it with Deb. You will lose no wages. Sit down."

Hunter sat down. "May I take off my skates sirs?"

They nodded assent. "What's with the sir routine?" K asked.

"What's the difference between sir and an anonymous letter?" Hunter returned.

"He's got you there, my love," J said in amusement.

Hunter shucked off the skates and groaned in obvious relief. He sat facing forward in the booth, eyes down.

"We've been apprised of the change in your behaviour," J said, "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Who – who..._apprised_ you?" Hunter asked.

"Debbie...and the Remington Twins. They're all very concerned. Please tell us what is wrong."

Hunter said nothing. He studied the Formica tabletop like it was a religious relic.

"Hunter! Look at us!" commanded K in his deep voice that was full of that quiet authority. Where _did_ that come from? Against his will, Hunter raised his head and looked at the two men who had shown him such kindness that he did not deserve.

Hunter bit the bullet. "I – I cannot...do this anymore," he said brokenly.

"Do what, Hunter?" asked J.

"This!" Hunter gestured abstractedly, "Whatever we're doing here! Oh God! I don't even know what we're doing here! You cleaned me up! You dressed me up. I have a good job and Debbie lets me waiter now instead of just bussing. But all that's just outside stuff! It doesn't matter! Nothing matters! It doesn't matter because I'm still just a...just a...just a hmmffhhfht..." he trailed off and bowed his head in shame, red as a beet.

"Just a what, Hunter?" asked J.

"JUST A WHORE!" Hunter yelled, "I'm just a whore! Just a hustler! Just a dressed up doll of a whore with a better second job! Don't you see! No matter where I go, whatever happens, it'll always be the same: There goes that busboy/waiter/whatever! Hey boy, come on over here! I know you're a waiter now but bend on over, I know what you used to do! I heard you hustled! Come on over! We know you're just a whore! And you know what? They're right! I'm just a whore with clean hair!"

J and K were silent.

"So...I cannot let this...whatever it is continue. I don't know what you want from me, if you wanna make me your pet or your toy or what but I'm not! I'm not a pet or a toy! And I won't let you play with me like I was some sort of doll or fixer upper just to throw me away when you get bored. I'll tell Deb I'm no longer under your protection and see if she'll still let me work here. I'll find my own place. It'll be a craphole but at least it will be MY craphole! And if she doesn't, I'll make my way in the world and go hustle again. It's what I am, after all!"

There was silence except for Hunter's muted sobs as he gave up the best thing that would ever come his way in his life. He buried his face in his hands not to contain his tears (although they did somewhat) but because he knew the next time he looked up he would see and empty booth and he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible

So when he felt a large, rough hand stroke his hair and a second body slide into the seat next to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He flinched violently away from both touches but they would not be denied. K continued to stroke his hair gently and J slid next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and then the other one around his front so that he his two hands clasped each other and encircled him.

"Oh Hunter, we are so sorry if we made you feel like that," J said, "You are not our pet or our toy. And we most certainly do not want to throw you away. You see, we are grooming you because we want you to become our son."

Hunter snapped to attention and flinched again but it was one of surprise instead of revulsion. "Your son! What do you mean? Your _son_, son? I told you, I ain't into anything kinky! I don't do Daddy/son scenes! Just who _are_ you anyway?"

"No, Hunter, we mean our adopted son! Let's just say we're two rich fags who want to build a family. Very rich. We already adopted two babies, a boy and a girl but then we met you and we didn't plan on it but it was like, you chose us. And we want you."

"Then what are you waiting for! Let's just go! Take me away from all this! Get me outta here!" Hunter yelled lustfully.

"We want you. But you do not want us. Not yet. Oh sure, you would come with us now for the things we could give you...But you would tire of us...quickly. There is no bond. That is why we are waiting. We are preparing you. And when you feel the hook of love has pierced your heart and is pulling you to us no matter where you are in this world, then we will adopt you. And when the adoption is complete, you will want for nothing...and no-one will ever look on you and think of you as a hustler ever again."

"That sounds too good to be true," Hunter wept, "It sounds like the ending to a tired out old fairy tale!"

J and K exchanged knowing smiles. "Perhaps," said J, "So what brought on this change of heart anyway? Why did you feel as if you were just a hustler again?"

"I told you. That's all anyone will recognize me as. It happened a few nights ago. I was walking home and I met a man. He recognized me. I don't know how. I haven't been on the streets for weeks, since you picked me up. But he offered me a thousand dollars to suck him off. I told him I was straight but I weakened. I felt myself slipping away, separating and I knew he was right. I was just a whore. Underneath everything, I'm just a whore and I needed to accept that. So I knelt down but when I saw that dick coming , I just – I just wanted to puke! I couldn't do it! I wouldn't! So I..."

"So you shoved him away and told him where to stick it and ran away!" yelled J, "I knew you had it in you!"

"I...that's right! More or less. How did YOU know that!"

"Because I set him up to test you. And you have passed the second test of morality!"

"DAMMIT J!" Hunter yelled, This is exactly what I was talking about! You can't keep doing this to me! You can't keep toying with me, with my life! Do you realize what you put me through! How you made me feel? Do you realize how close I came to sucking him off and falling back into the life? FUCK!" he swore.

"But you didn't. You didn't fall back. You resisted and realized that you have grown and matured past all that. Don't you see, Hunter? Whoring is what you did and you did it to survive, not who you are. What you are is a boy, almost a man who is honest and wants to do the right thing now, even if it means giving up what is most precious to him. When you were on the street, can you say that is who you would have been?

"No. No, I was not that person. But still, you cannot keep doing this to me! I cannot take it! I cannot take it!" Hunter wept against J's shoulder.

Dammit, Ju – J! Can't we just take the little twat home!" asked K.

"No. You know we cannot. Once more through the crucible you must go, my son, and then you will be perfect. And all our joys will be full."

But Hunter just wept. "I cannot take this! I cannot!"

J lifted his chin with one finger and looked into his eyes. "Hunter, you can," he said simply.

"Why? Why me? Why did you choose me for this?" His almost fathers were blurry through his tears.

K answered this one. "I had a friend once. He had dark hair and green eyes just like you. Unfortunately, evil overcame my friend's heart and consumed him. He became bitter, bigoted, jealous, angry and hateful. In the end, his evil ways overcame him and he was destroyed by his own actions. He is gone now. He is gone but I remember when he was here and I remember the man he was before evil entered his heart. He was good and kind and content to be so. It was that version of my friend that would have loved you and for his sake that we are helping and loving you now. Because, I am confident he would have helped you and loved you if he was here."

After that, J pulled him out of their seat and pushed him between them and together they cuddled with him for a long time and Hunter's stomach finally relaxed enough to eat the leftovers that were on both their plates. And he was able to hug and touch Brian without associating his leather with abuse.

And after what seemed like a long time and yet not long enough, J declared it was time to go. At the door, he hugged Hunter's smaller frame in farewell and told him: "When I left home, I was warned against the hooks of man and especially the hook of love. Happily, I have disregarded that warning twice now and it has made me a better man by doing so."

"Hook of love? I don't understand."

"You will, my future son. You will. Good bye."

Hunter watched them get on their big gleaming motorcycle. He expected J to get on the back but at the last minute K scooted back and J hopped in front, facing him. He wrapped his arms around K's torso and their legs entwined. And in this mind boggling position, they roared off and out of the parking lot. Hunter watched until they were out of sight.


	3. The Third Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: Hunter's story continues to unfold. Please R/R if you are enjoying! If you don't already know...things get a little serious at this point.

Chapter 10

THE CRUCIBLE

The Third Test

After that, things became much more intimate and relaxed. J and K now came every day, sometimes in the evening, sometimes earlier, as early as noon. Sometimes J or K would come by themselves. They would always sit together now, three in a row if they were all together. Hunter came to love this position greatly for especially with Brian's great arm around him for it made him feel protected, secure and loved, three things he had never felt before in his life.

It also became a thing of great joy to see them walk in the door because whenever it was, that meant he was done for the day, whatever time of day it was.

"Tell me about my little brother and sister, Daddy K," he asked one time, nestled into the crook of Brian's arm. And so Brian did, about the little boy with dark hair who was trying to walk and not quite succeeding just yet, and about the baby girl with a mop of ebony curly hair, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow.

"Will you bring them to see me one day?" he asked.

He was warned that that visit would be louder and busier than the rest and they would not be focused on him but he did not care. "I want to hold them. I want to help with them during the visit. I don't mind that I won't be able to talk."

And so, the next day, they brought Gus and JR to the diner and Hunter helped with them. And he loved them. He loved holding them and looking at them and feeding them and quieting them when they cried and he even helped change JR. It was a great visit.

They came together, early two days after that and after they had visited a while, Hunter suddenly asked, "Take me out of here. Please, Dads. Let's just go."

"Hunter, you know we cannot," J said in his quiet but firm way.

"Oh not that! I know you cannot take me home yet. Just...Let's go somewhere. Anywhere. A show. A drive. Canoeing. Ride a horse. Anything. I'll let you pick. Let's just get out of here. I barely go anywhere by myself and I feel as if I am either at Debbie's or inside these four walls at all times!"

"Why don't you go out then?  
>By the time I stop work it's dark and...well, I still don't like going anywhere by myself in the dark. I'm still afraid I'll be recognized...like...like, well, you know." He snuggled deeper into their embrace and reddened.<p>

"Hunter, you shouldn't be worried about that anymore. Nobody thinks of you like that. Remember we sent Red Hood to you. The way you carry yourself now, the way you've filled out, nobody would see...a street person anymore. And once you come with us, nobody will dare."

"I don't understand how you can make that promise. And I'll promise I'll try. But in the meantime, let's get outta here?

And so they did. That day they did go to a show but on following visits they brought a sidecar on the motorcycle and took him for rides. They went horseback riding and sightseeing and once they took him on a picnic in the middle of a meadow with long grasses and wildflowers and a river on one side and a forest off in the distance on the other. They sat on an enormous red checked blanket and ate sandwiches and cake and lemon bars and fruit and granola bars. J and K sat together of course and Hunter lay across the middle diagonally with food all around him and smiled insolently up at them.

"Remember the last time we came here?" asked J.

"I certainly do," said K, and kissed him hard. Then they realized they had company and pulled back.

"Don't mind me," Hunter said, "There's not much you can do that I haven't seen…or done." He gave them both a slow wink.

"Precocious little tyke, isn't he?" K asked with his tongue in cheek.

Justin just smiled and blushed.

"Really, don't stop on my account. I love watching you guys make out and stuff. I love it when you show affection. It shows how much you love each other."

"Well, Sunshine?" K said suggestively and quirked an eyebrow. J just blushed deeper.

Hunter looked at the sun shining off the river for a few seconds. The grass and the sun and the flowers made it smell so sweet. It was open and wide enough to take away his cabin fever and empty enough for him to know there would be no-one to judge him here. It was pastoral perfection. It gave him security. It was quickly becoming his most favorite place. He told them so and why. And they told him it was their favorite place too.

"Why?" he asked.

The grown-ups sighed hugely in that "the young 'un's asking why non-stop again" kind of way.

"No, really, I wanna know. Come on, I talk all the time about me and my life. I know you want your identity to be secret but can't you tell me something about yourselves?"

J thought for a while and said, "All right, I'll tell you this much. The first time I saw this meadow, I fell in love with it at once. And K and I had a picnic here as well. The encounter became….a fantasy."

"Ohhh, I getcha! A romantic spot! Well, I suppose I could go for a walk and leave you two al –" He had started to sit up but was grabbed around the arms, one by each man and hauled back. The pulled him up so that his head rested in both their laps.

"You're not going anywhere, young man. That fantasy was fine when it was just the two of us. And someday it will happen again. But now you are with us and a part of us. And so we must discover a new fantasy," said J.

"Wha – wha – what are you gonna do with me?" asked Hunter in mock fear. He saw the love and play shining out of both their eyes and knew they wouldn't do anything to harm him.

"Yes J. What are we going to do? We can't scar the tyke for life," said K.

J thought a moment and then smiled. He leaned over and whispered into K's ear. K smiled too. "That's brilliant. I love you."

They each picked up something to eat. They held it down for Hunter to eat. Hunter obediently took a bite of each and started chewing. As he did, J and K moved closer and kissed each other. As things heated up, they each took their other hands and placed one diagonally over Hunter's eye, one hand per eye. Once Hunter was blindfolded, they frenched out to their heart's content. Hunter chewed and swallowed. He pointed at his mouth and made "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" noises. The lovers broke apart, uncovered his eyes and held down some food. Hunter bit and ate. They covered him up. They repeated this over and over. Hunter was happy, and the lovers were _very_ happy. A perfect fantasy.

What J and K didn't see was that during one cycle Hunter took advantage of their happiness and stroking their hands gently, bent a few fingers slightly sideways and watched them for a minute through the spaces. He wasn't kidding. He _really _did like watching them make out, showing how much they cared for each other and ultimately for him too. It was at that moment he felt something strange, something different, something that had never happened before. Affection for both of them entered his heart. A longing for them, a closeness to them bloomed into his heart like one of the many wildflowers around them. He looked up to them. A deep desire rose within him, just for a moment but it was so strong it hurt. A desire to go home with them and be with them and the babies, and stay there, wherever it was. As his home. Then he closed his eyes and the desire faded at least so it didn't hurt anymore. But the next time hey uncovered his eyes, the affection remained. He watched them very careful wishing he could catch their eye but they had become too wrapped up in each other. He had an idea. He took his bites. They leaned forward. Down came their hands. Hunter grabbed their hands at the same time. He pressed a gentle kiss to K's hand and put it over his eye. He pressed a gentle kiss to J's hand and placed it over his other eye.

The two men looked at each other in a supreme joy. They made out like crazed weasels. And from then on that became part of the ritual until the picnic was over and they took him home.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJBBJHB

They went biking. They went to the park. They just walked. They went swimming once but for some strange reason, no matter how he begged or teased them, they wouldn`t join him. So he figured they were afraid of water and didn`t ask again. But the most favourite outing, his most favourite place continued to be the meadow. And so, they went there often.

And as they walked or biked or rested or whatever, they talked. Hunter opened up more about his past and told him about his dad abandoning them and his mom`s abuse until he couldn`t take it anymore and became his own hustler. Although, it was never enough and he lived meal to meal and was slowly but surely starving to death, which was when they found him. They talked about his health and how he wasn`t sure if everything was totally OK. They assured him they would find out.

In return, they updated him about the babies and opened up about how they had met. They told him J had been washed up from a shipwreck and had been love at first sight (Well, sorta true). They told him they had a big house near the sea.

`Tell me about my room!" Hunter begged one day. So they told him he would have his own apartments, a living area, big bedroom, teen toys and if something was missing they would get it. Plus a connecting bathroom that would be his and his alone. A picture slowly began to build in Hunter's mind and he began to dreambuild and it grew enhanced with color and the sound of crying babies and feelings of security and happiness. And he longed for the picture more and more. But more than that, he just longed for J and K more and more. He likened it to a flower that had grown out and over his heart. When he was with them, it was in full bloom and he was happy, truly happy. He was secure. He was safe. And when he was apart from them, he could feel the flower close its petals the way a flower does at night. It was alive but it at rest, yearning for them, always wanting them, the way a flower wants and needs the light and heat from the sun and water from the earth.

At last, he could bear it no longer. They might tell him to fuck off but he didn't care. At least he'd know, and he would love them and remember them for believing in him, even for a little while, forever.

And so, near the end of the month, a month after they had met him, he took them to the meadow for a picnic. Well, he had them take him but same diff to him, right? The sun was shining and a soft breeze was waving the grass and flowers. They were about to start their kissing ritual with Hunter's head in their laps when Hunter stopped them. He only took a small bite and when their palms came down to cover his eyes, he grabbed them and guided them to his chest instead. He placed their palms over his heart and looked up and into their eyes.

"I love you Daddy J and K," he said.

"Well, we love you too, Hunter," they returned, but they really weren't getting it.

"No, you don't understand. I really love you now. I understand what you meant, J when you wouldn't take me home. It's not a hook exactly, for me. For me, it's like a flower has bloomed over my heart. It wants you. It needs you. All the time. I need you all the time. I want to help with the babies. I want to be your son. I don't want to go back to Debbie's. I want you to take me home. Please. Take me home." He held his breath.

K smiled a brilliant smile and looked at J and quirked an eyebrow. "Well! NOW, can we take him home?" Like he was some sort of puppy.

J looked carefully into his eyes and nodded. "He is ready. Oh, my son, how long, I have been waiting for you to speak these words or words like it. Tonight shall be your last night at Debbie's. When we pick you up after work tomorrow, be ready, for we shall take you home with us, forever."

And Hunter was grabbed and squeezed between them and he squeezed back as hard as he could and wept for joy.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

The next day, Hunter was in a fog. He skated on air and felt buoyed up on waves of joy. He had brought his meager belongings with him to the diner today and the whole day was long day of waiting. He refilled coffee without charging. He got orders wrong. He spun his way down the diner at intervals for no reason whatsoever.

The minutes passed like hours. The hours passed so slowly. Hunter looked up again and cursed the clock. Three o'clock. Four...Five...and still the sky was light. The day held him hostage and threatened to never end.

At LAST 7:00 PM rolled around and into the parking lot rolled a long, black, stretch limousine. Hunter watched dumbfounded as a chauffeur in a formal uniform got out with his nose in the air and opened the back door to let out J and K.

Hunter's mouth dropped open a little further and something in his chest fell out. There was something he didn't like.

J and K stepped out of the limousine. They were dressed to the nines, in matching charcoal grey suits with tails, silk shirts and dark blue ties. They also looked silk. Their shoes were black leather and shined to a high gloss. Their hair had been recently cut and styled to perfection.

But it was their faces that Hunter found the most disturbing of all, even frightened him a little. J and K had these cold expressions on their faces. Their eyes were disdainful and cruel, their noses were in the air, higher than the chauffeur's and they held their backs ramrod straight. They looked rich, stiff, elitist and cruel. Suddenly Hunter wished Fred or Red Remington was there to hide behind, but they weren't. In fact the Diner was experiencing a lull so there was no one there but Hunter's own little self to stand and face these two imposing men.

And next moment, he was, when the chauffeur opened the door for them with a white handkerchief and they walked in. The chauffeur waited outside like some sort of royal guard.

"Evening, J and K, " Hunter had to resist the urge to bow, "What's going…"

"Hunter! We said to be ready! You are not ready!" scolded K in this disdainful voice that chilled Hunter to the bone.

"I AM ready! I have my stuff in the back! I can just…"

"What are those _dreadful_ things you are wearing?" J asked.

Hunter looked down and was puzzled. "Clothes?" he asked hopefully.

"On your FEET!" J elaborated as if it were a chore, or speaking to someone rather thick, or both.

"Skates," answered Hunter, "You know, this is a roller diner. Remember?"

"Skates! Humph! Take them off at once! No son of mine is going to be caught dead wearing those…those…things!" J spoke as if they were shoes made out of mud.

Hunter sat down and began to pick at the laces. "What's wrong with my skates? I've been wearing them for a month now. In fact, _you _got me this job! So, in a way, you put these skates on me!"

"Yes, but you weren't our son then! Now you are! Skates are the shoes of a servant! We won't have you wearing servant's shoes!"

Hunter continued picking at the laces but his face burned hot with anger and shame. He pulled them off just so he could stand up straight without fear of rolling onto his ass. "So what does that mean? Before yesterday when I wasn't officially your son, all I was good for was being a servant then? Is that it?"

J and K just looked down their noses at him.

"Oh, my God! That IS what you think! And…And just what is it _you_ are wearing? What's with the get ups! The car? The driver who's too full of…himself to touch the door!"

"We told you we were rich. This is how we really are. I must say it's finally nice to drop the façade at last and get you out of here!"

"The _façade!_ What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" yelled Hunter.

"Well, Hunter, we toned it down for you so you wouldn't be intimidated while we got to know you. But now that the deal is done, so to speak, we can let loose. The fact is we are quite rich," said J.

"Now J, be honest," K said in joyful pride," We're spectacularly rich! Practically royalty!"

"True enough! And now, Hunter, so are you! You can have your own tutor! Or we can send you to a great school! You'll have your own pool! Your own car! Your own valet! An army of valets to pick up after you and who's only meaning in life is to be at your beck and call. All you can eat! Whatever you want to eat at whatever time of day or night! Your own cook! Your own…"

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Hunter. He held his head as a thousand images and possibilities swirled around in his brain and threatened to crush him.

"And best of all," they said together, "Soon, you'll be just…like…us!"

"I think I'm gonna to be sick," said Hunter. He sat heavily in a booth.

"I don't understand! What happened to my Dads who took such pleasure in a simple meadow? Who took me swimming and biking and who I told all about my abusive parents? My God! I've never told that stuff to another living soul! And now I find out I've told all that stuff to a couple of rich snobby douches! Oh God! I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"Hunter, we're still those same guys you told all that stuff too! K said as sympathetically as one can with a snobby accent, "It's just now we're fabulously weal…"

"You're rich, I get it I get it! I've always gotten it! You've never hidden the fact that you were wealthy! I've always known! I've always looked forward to it, to being comfortable! But you were also kind and generous and loving and willing to touch and be touched. And now look at you! You're these stiff automatons who get upset over roller skates and won't touch a door!

"Hunter, is this about the meadow?" asked J, "Because if it is we can always buy 6 or 8 people out of their houses, raze them to the ground, plant new grass…"

"Ohhh, but only that really soft and silky kind, not the common stuff," interrupted K.

"Of course. The we can…"

"You most certainly WILL NOT!" shouted Hunter authoritatively. "My God! This is what I was talking about! You guys haven't been listening to a word I've been saying! This is a nightmare!"

"Oh, Hunter, it only seems that way because it's all new to you! You'll get used to the lifestyle. Soon, you'll see it's a dream come true. Now just get your stuff and let's get out of this dump!" K said.

"DUMP! DUMP!" Hunter was temporarily incapacitated by rage. "Oh, you are in SO much trouble! DEBBIE!" he screamed. Debbie came out from the back.

"What is it?"

"This – this prick just called your place a DUMP!" Hunter tattled triumphantly. He waited with his little chest puffed out and his arms crossed and waited for Deb to tear them a new one.

"Lord Kinney!" Deb said in this obsequious voice he had _never_ heard her use, "How _are_ you? If you have any tips, any tips at all to how to make this place less dumpy, please don't hesitate to…"

"Stop talking _now_!" K said in a bored voice and to Hunter's further astonishment, she said, "Yes sir," and curtsied deeply and did just that.

Hunter's mouth fell open. Deb _never_ backed down like that to _anyone_! What the hell!

"I still don't understand!" Hunter said, "You guys came here all the time and it didn't bother you!"

"We came to see you," K said reasonably.

"But the day you picked me up! You were coming here then!" Hunter pressed

"Haven't you ever heard of slumming?" K said. He smirked cruelly. Hunter stared back in horror.

"Come, Hunter!" J commanded as if he were a dog, "We've wasted enough time...here. Say goodbye to Debbie and we'll be on our way. Look, I know you think we're elitist but you'll soon get used to it! It comes with the territory of getting everything your heart desires!"

"Everything…my heart desires?" Hunter asked wonderingly.

"That's right! Now put these on and come with us! We'll soon be home!" J held out a pair of black loafers buffed to a high gloss, just like theirs. Hunter took them slowly as if he were sleepwalking. Indeed, he still felt as if he were in some weird dream, a nightmare from which he could not wake. He put them on.

"Get your bag! We're losing patience!" K commanded imperiously.

Hunter got his bag.

"Now say your goodbyes and let's get out of here!" (Does it really matter which one said it at this point?)

""Good bye Deb! I'll miss you. But don't worry. How bout I come back on the weekends and help out with the weekend rush? We'll gab and hold up the lines and tell people to not get their panties in…"

"No Hunter! Say your goodbyes as in forever! You are never to come back here again!"

"What - what are you talking about!"

"This place is common ground now. And she is a commoner. You can never see her again."

"WHAAAAAAT! Never! Never, never?"

"Never, ever," J confirmed.

"But how can I do such a thing?" Hunter asked, "This is the woman who gave me a job! I've been living in her house because I had nowhere else! She cleaned me up! She's the reason my sores cleared up and how I can look in the mirror again. How could I pay her back such evil? How could I live with myself?"

"It's OK honey. Go on!" Debbie said meekly but she started to sniffle as well.

"Debbie! There's no way!" Hunter said.

"Hunter, it's OK! This is what they've been preparing you for. Sure, I'll miss you. But it's all for the best. You're going on to a better life. You're going on to be a better person. You'll have a family. You'll have the babies."

"The babies!" Hunter breathed in horror, "I'd forgotten all about them! Where are they!" he whirled on J and K.

"They're with a wet nurse nanny, where else? They're fine. They're waiting," K's voice deepened seductively. "Come Hunter. Now!"

Hunter felt horribly conflicted. He felt pulled apart in about 6 different directions. His head spun. Wealth. Power. The babies. Family. Debbie. The diner. Power. His own pool. Snobbery. Common. Cruelty. The babies. Who would protect the babies?

He took a few steps toward the door. He looked back at Debbie. She was still sniffling a little

He looked over at J and K in their fine suits and looked into their cruel eyes. K was tapping a foot. Hunter took another step.

The babies. He couldn't leave the babies. Could he? What was to happen to them? How could he leave them in the tender mercies of these two. He had to protect them. His shoulders slumped and he took a last look at Debbie. He picked up his bag and headed toward the door. He looked into their cruel, elitist eyes again.

His shoulders straightened. He stopped.

"Wait!" he said, "You said I could have whatever my heart desires! Right?"

"Yes, yes!" J said, "Come along! There's a pencil and a scroll of paper in the car! You can make a list!"

"Oh, I don't need a scroll," said Hunter. "You see, I can tell you exactly what my heart desires…right now."

"Well, what is it then?" J asked angrily.

"My heart desires…for you to take this back!" Hunter wrenched off a shoe and threw it at J. J caught it deftly, his mouth open. "My heart desires my Dads! My Dads who took pleasure in life and love and whose favorite romantic spot was not in a 5 star restaurant eating snails and entrails but an open meadow feeding me fruit and granola and kissing each other with a passion I'll never know! My heart desires the gentle and just souls who would NEVER think about displacing innocent people for a silly whim! My God! How could you think about doing that? You picked me up from the gutter and gave me a home. It makes no sense!"

J and K just looked back at him, their eyes cold and impassive and unrepentant.

"My heart desires to not abandon those who have been kind to me!" Hunter continued. He dropped his bag and limped over in his single shoe and hugged Debbie. "Don't worry, Debbie," he whispered, I wouldn't leave you high and dry like that!"

"But what about your better life?" she whimpered.

K smirked.

"I have 3 squares, a good job, a good friend, and a roof over my head. And when I wear out my welcome there, I can find my own craphole. That's always been the plan anyway. What better life do I need?"

"And now…my heart desires for you stuffed shirts to get the FUCK out of this diner and out of my face! I never want to see you again!"

"You little ingrate! WE MADE YOU! WE MADE YOU AND WE CAN DESTROY YOU! You're ours! You can't talk to us like that!" yelled K.

Hunter's stomach clenched with pain and heartbreak. Adrenaline surged through him as he felt disappointment, hurt, sadness, betrayal, and anger and many other feelings. There were so many. He closed his eyes and channelled all his adrenaline and bad feelings into rage. He opened his eyes. There was only white-hot rage.

"DO YOUR WORST!" he yelled back. "I told you before! I am my own man! I would rather go back to the _gutter…_than go live in whatever mansion you have. I would rather eat stale bread that resemble stones before I partake of one morsel of your snobby fine meats, if it meant I had to turn my back on a friend who had done me nothing but good!"

While he spoke, he walked with his one shoed step around the counter.

"Hunter, stop this at once! This is your last chance!" J said.

"No, J. I think we both know now that I never had a chance at all." Hunter said. He took the baseball bat out from underneath the counter where they kept it for emergencies. J's eyes widened.

Hunter felt strangely calm. He advanced on the two traitors slowly, shuffling his one shoe step along. He thumped the bat one the counter for emphasis and when he spoke it was eerily calm, like the eye of a storm.

"We here at the Liberty Diner…THUMP!…reserve the right…THUMP!… to refuse service…THUMP!…to ANYONE!" he yelled, "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" He gave the bat an experimental swing. It whizzed through the air nicely.

They got the fuck out. They pushed out the door bowling over the royal guard chauffeur and ran for the car.

Hunter followed them all. "And don't come back! I'd rather wear the shoes of a servant than wear the shoes that make me your SLAVE!" he yelled. With that parting shot, he wrenched off the other shoe and threw it up in the air. He hit it hard with the bat with deadly accuracy. The shoe clocked the chauffeur in the back of the head, and knocked him out cold!

Hunter went back into the diner. The bat fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Honey? Are you going to be OK?" Deb asked, sounding more like her mother hen self.

"Yeah, I think so Deb. Would you mind if we switched and you take the orders and I go in back for a while? I'll wash some dishes for a while or something," he said dully.

"Sure hon."

"Thanks."

Gratefully, he went into the back, where he was blissfully out of sight of a certain stretch black limo. He went to the sink with the dishes in it and started to wash. The adrenaline started to wear off and other emotions invaded. He began to shake and tears fell, adding to the already full sink.

He picked up a saucer and rubbed it for 10 minutes. His mind was watching a sun dappled river surrounded by a meadow filled with wildflowers that he would never see again. He rinsed it. Put it in the dish drainer. Picked up the next plate, this time a heavier, dinner plate. He rubbed it a bit.

The soap made it slippery. It slipped out of his fingers and fell to the floor and shattered.

Deb heard the noise and went to investigate.

And that's where she found him, on his knees among the broken crockery, his back heaving with sobs.

Along with the plate, he knelt surrounded by broken promises, shattered hopes, dashed dreams, and a fractured future.

The flower within his heart withered and died.

TBC


	4. The Heir Asleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing re: QAF You know the drill . Very OOC.

A/N Warning: Deals with mental illness, although probably undocumented and otherwise made up. Suffice it to say it gets a little dark. That's all I can say without otherwise spoiling it.

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 4

The Heir Asleep

For the next three days, Hunter entered into a state of grieving. He begged off work and asked Debbie for the weekend and assured her that he would be ready to resume work on Monday but until then he needed to be left alone. When she agreed, he thanked her, went up to his room and locked the door.

And then he collapsed on the bed and let the floodgates open. He wept an ocean of tears. He felt crushed flat by the weight of the sorrow. He wept for what he had gained and lost. He remembered J's eyes, his too blue eyes filled with warmth, love and kindness as he lifted him from the gutter. He remembered K's leather and strength and masculine paternal love. He remembered how safe and protected and loved he felt in the crook of his father to be's arm and wept afresh when he knew he'd never feel that arm or that love again.

He thought of the babies. He cried long and hard over them. He had only had a few visits with them but he had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with them. He had been all ready to go with them, for their sake, to protect them. But then he had looked into the soulless, cruel eyes of his former benefactors and realized that would have been beyond his power. He was only a child himself. And now, they would grow up without him, without knowing any better, growing into selfish snobs themselves, in the image of their false and foolish fathers. And he wept afresh.

He lay on his bed and closed his eyes and in his mind's eye he transported himself one last time to the meadow by the river. He wept for that and said good-bye to it. In his mind, he imagined a brilliant orange sunset and then darkness falling over it until it was gone...forever.

He cried all that night and cried himself to sleep. He awoke weeping and wept most of Saturday as well only he allowed his rage and hate to emerge as well. He thought of J's too blue eyes shining with love and then turn cold and cruel, and he seethed with the betrayal. Why had they picked him out of the alley in the first place? If they had just been slumming, what had that made him? A dumpster dive? Rage overcame him and he was glad Debbie had gone to the diner to work so he could fill the house with murderous, animalistic, incoherent roars of rage with no-one there to hear.

At last, he had no more tears to shed. He lay on his bed again and slept like someone dead.

He fasted and drank nothing but water. He emerged only to go to the washroom and then locked himself back up into isolation again.

On Sunday, he awoke and was silent. His tears were over. The deed was done and he had no more to shed. He spent that day thinking about what came next. He had spent the last month dreaming and preparing himself for a wonderful future. He was going to be the beloved son of two strong and wise, albeit unconventional parents. He was to love them back. He was safe. He was protected. He was to be comfortably rich, to never be in want again. To never be hungry again. To never scrape and struggle, steal or con, hustle or whore again. He would have gone to school and made them proud with his grades. He was to never have to work again, not really, to work to keep active but not because he _had _to, or else starve.

He got up and thought of this as he relieved himself, washed and then locked himself back in his room. He dressed simply and continued to think. He lay on his bed. That _was_ to be his future. But now, the rug had been yanked out from under him. He was no-one's son. He was not loved. He did not love. He was not safe He was not protected. He had no home. He had no rest. He had no future.

His eyes rolled up back into his head. For a disturbing moment, only the whites of his eyes showed. Then his eyelids fluttered and they closed.

No-one's son. No home. No love. No meadow. No hope. No past. No future. The future was as dark as the space behind his eyelids.

He lay there all day, eyes closed, but he was not asleep. But he was not awake either. He felt his mind separate, the way it had done when he was with a trick but this time there was nothing to watch. There was nothing to see. There was nothing to hear. There was no past. He had no future. He was no-one's son. He was no one. He was nothing. There was nothing.

Deeper and deeper into this twilight death, Hunter fell. He lay on his bed, as still as death, eyes closed, breathing deep and even.

Nothing. Nobody. Nowhere. No time. Nothing. Nobody, Nowhere. No time.

His breathing grew longer and shallower as his functions slowed down more and more. Soon it seemed as if he was hardly breathing.

Nothing. Nobody. Nothing. Nobody… Nothing…..Nothing….. Nothing…. Nothing….

And in this state he meditated. He thought. He planned. He re-invented. He was nobody and everyone. He was nothing and everything. He was nowhere and everywhere.

Nothing….Nothing…Nothing…Nothing….

A peaceful smile curved his lips as he sunk deeper and deeper into his sleeping death.

That night, Debbie closed up early and shoved everybody out and gave away lemon bars to placate the stragglers. She rushed home, still very worried about her young tenant.

And so, when she came into the house to an eerie stillness, she was very worried. At least before she could hear him crying quietly or pacing or shifting around on his bed and otherwise there were signs of life. Now there was nothing. She thought maybe he had gone out for a walk. She went upstairs but was further alarmed when she found the door locked. It only locked from the inside so he was still in there!

"Hunter! Hunter! Are you there, honey? You don't have to come out but just answer me OK?"

There was nothing.

"Oh SHIT!" she whispered. What had those two assholes done? He rushed downstairs to contact Carl.

"Hunter! HUNTER! Answer me boy!" Carl yelled, banging on the door. "It's Carl! If you hear me, answer me! There was no response.

Carl looked at Debbie and at her assent, rammed his heavy shoulder into the door until something splintered and shattered. The door flew open.

Hunter lay on his bed on his back in sweet repose. The window was open and the breeze fluttered the curtains softly. His hands were folded together on his stomach and his long hair feathered out around him. A small smile curved his lips; like he knew a secret that no one else knew. He didn't appear to be breathing.

"Oh Dammit, NO! He didn't! He wouldn't! Would he?" cried Debbie.

"We'll soon find out!" said Carl.

He checked for injuries. There were none. He checked his pulse. It was faint but steady. His airway was clear and they both sighed in relief when he finally took a breath.

"Hunter! HUNTER! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Carl yelled, shaking him by the shoulders.

Hunter's eyes opened suddenly. They both recoiled in horror and Debbie let out a little scream.

Hunter's eyes were still rolled up in the back of his head. Only the whites of his eyes showed.

Slowly, one of his hands came up and placed a finger over his mouth and nose in a shhhh!...gesture.

"Shhhhhhhh..." he whispered in eerie confirmation, "Hunter isn't here right now."

His hand lowered and relaced itself with its twin. His eyes fluttered closed again and once more he was the picture of a masculine sleeping beauty.

"But what WAS that?" What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," answered Carl, "But there doesn't seem to be anything we can do about it except leave him alone and keep him safe."

It was a few minutes later. Unable to elicit any further response from Hunter, they had left him alone in his strange trance and retreated down to the kitchen.

"But what if he never wakes up?" Debbie asked.

"I think a part of him IS awake," replied Carl. "He's trying to deal with the trauma that he was given, figuring out what to do next. Maybe he's just shutting off the pain. Meantime, he did ask you to give him to Monday, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, he hasn't injured himself and his vitals are steady. He's breathing slow but regularly and his airways are clear so I don't thing there was any poison involved. And you said he was fasting?"

"Yes, I'd leave him a sandwich outside his door at mealtimes but nothing was touched. And as far as I know he stayed holed up in his room."

"Well, give him till tomorrow morning and if he still doesn't wake we'll call a doctor. Call me again if anything changes."

"OK. Good night darlin'." Debbie gave him a kiss.

"G'night sweetheart," Carl left for the guardhouse.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Monday morning dawned cool and clear.

Somewhere, the town clock chimed 6 o'clock.

In the town, in a house, in a bedroom, in a bed, Hunter heard the chiming. He groaned. His head thrashed. His eyes flickered violently.

On the stroke of 6 his eyes flew open.

Fifteen minutes later...

Debbie got up at 6 as was her custom and washed and dressed hurriedly. She wanted to check on Hunter as soon as possible.

She stood in the hall at his door for a few moments, gathering her courage. She raised her hand to knock.

At that moment, the door was yanked open. Both people jumped back away from each other with a yelp.

"I'm sorry!" Debbie gasped, a hand over her heart. "I was just going to knock!"

"That's all right! Sorry if I scared you! Guess it was just bad timing." Hunter said.

Hunter was washed and dressed. His hair was brushed and clipped neatly into a ponytail. His eyes were clear and he smiled happily.

"Well, that's OK! I'm just glad you're up!"

"Well, I'm glad you're up too...you! It's a wonderful day!"

"It is?"

"Well, sure! It's going to be a bright, sunny day!"

"Uhh, sure! How are you honey? Would you like some breakfast?"

"Why that sounds lovely...uh...ma'am. Thank you."

"What's with the fuckin' ma'am routine? Makes me sounds so old! Well, older, anyway!" she cackled.

"Oh well, it just seemed like the polite thing to do," Hunter hedged carefully.

"Ha! You can be polite to me when I'm dead!" she cackled. "Oh, I'm just so glad you're all right! You really had us scared last night!"

"Oh, I do hope I haven't caused you any inconvenience!" said Hunter politely.

Debbie looked at him. "Are you sure you're all right? Why're you talking like that?"

'Like what?" Hunter moved past her and went downstairs looking at everything carefully. He moved through the living room, into the dining room and around into the kitchen. Debbie turned right at the stairs and went the direct route.

"Like, so polite and cordial. And why'd you go all the way through the house to get to the kitchen? You know the door was right here."

Hunter fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, the thing is...well the fact is ma'am...well, I...May I have some cereal?"

"Holy shit! Is that the time? There's no time! Look, we'll both eat at the diner, OK!

"All riiigght," Hunter said, "A diner. Well that sounds nice. But I insist on going halfways. At least...when I figure out how much money I have."

"Don't be silly, Honey! It's free for employees, remember?"

"Ohhhh! I work there! And we work together?'

"Hunter, you've been working there for the past month! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Well, let's go! So, I guess that means I'm renting from you here, huh?" Hunter made for the door.

"Well, of course you are! Hey don't forget your jacket!"

Hunter breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!" he murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uhhh, I said, Thank God...for a lovely day!" He looked at the vast array of coats the coat hooks and carefully chose one.

"Hunter, that's my coat!"

"Right! And I was just getting it for you... There you are! You know, it's so sunny, I don't really need one today! Let's just go!"

"Uh huh..."Debbie looked at him strangely and picked the right one and threw it to him. "All right, let's go."

"OK." Hunter followed her to the car and got into the front seat.

Debbie looked at him with his super straight posture and wide, bright smile. She thought back to last night. "Hunter isn't here right now..." and shuddered. " Say Honey, why don't you drive today?" she asked.

Hunter gulped visibly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep. Just slide on over."

"Oh uh, all right." He slid over reluctantly.

Debbie got into the front seat. She watched shrewdly as he checked all the dials and gauges over very carefully twice and then adjusted and re-adjusted the mirrors. Then he put both hands on the wheel and sat there as if willing the car to start.

"Hunter, you can't drive." Debbie said softly.

Hunter took a deep breath. "No ma'am! No I cannot!" His body sagged in relief.

"And that's why you keep calling me ma'am. And went the long way into the kitchen! You didn't know where it was! And why you didn't pick out the right jacket! You're experiencing some sort of memory loss!"

"Yes ma'am, it's true! I woke up this morning in a strange place in a strange world. I don't know you. I was…I was hoping to play it cool until I could escape. I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt your feelings! Were we friends?"  
>Yes, we were...are. My name's Debbie and you live as my tenant. We work together at the Liberty Diner."<p>

"I see, I see. And...who am I?"

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Hunter sat meekly in the front seat. After they had switched places, the woman with the red hair had gotten this grim look on her face. She pulled out and zoomed down the road. And a little while after that, she had zoomed out of town.

"This seems like a strange place for a diner," Hunter said, as he looked at the fields and farmlands whizzing by.

"We're not going to the Diner," Debbie ground out.

"Am I fired?" he asked meekly.

"No honey. Now look, I'm probably going to seem very scary in the next little while but all you have to remember is...I'm not mad at you! OK?"

"OK, Debbie. But if we're not going to the Diner, where are we going?"  
>"I'm going to crown me a couple of Queens!" she growled, shaking a balled up fist.<p>

BJHBJHBJHBBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

And she wasn't kidding!

She drove down to the seashore where a simply _enormous_ castle loomed. The stones were white and the towers were red and there were jewels and turrets galore. There were guards aplenty, many of them muscular, burly men. But all of them seemed to know Debbie or at least her fist as she shook it repeatedly yelling and demanding to see the "Queer Kings"…whatever that meant. She howled and screamed epithets many of which involved red hot butt plugs or her fist up their ass. They waved her on through the checkpoints in amusement.

Finally she drove through a final portcullis and into a courtyard and parked. She got out and motioned Hunter out of the car. She hustled him along to the enormous double door and slammed them open like she lived there.

A few guards in red and gold uniforms ran up but she just said…no, yelled, "I am a close, personal friend of the Queer Kings and I will personally have your GUTS for my GARTERS if you do not show me where they are RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, hi, Deb!" said the guard on the left, "Sure, go on in. They're in the breakfast room. Through that door, down the hall, four doors down on the right." He pointed.

Hunter was astonished. Did _everybody_ know this woman?

"Say Deb, you bring any lemon bars this time?" the guard asked.

"No! And unless your bosses shape up and fly right, maybe never again!" she threatened, eliciting gasps of horror from the guards.

They went through the appointed door, down the hall and through the fourth door on the right. She threw it open and barged through like an avenging angel.

It was a fairly small room for the castle but for Hunter it still pretty big. It was about as big as Debbie's whole living room. There was purple carpet on the floor, the wallpaper was white with gold sprigs all over it and there was a large picture window that looked over the sea. In the middle of the room was a large table filled with breakfast foods that could have seated 6 but was seating two. There were two men seated at the table. They looked rich and elegant but they looked deep into each other's eyes and wore sappy smiles of pure happiness. They wore matching golden jackets with poofy sleeves and crowns on their heads.

When Debbie slammed into the room they were sipping mimosas and looking deep into each other's eyes. They clinked their glasses and sipped.

"Welcome Debbie. We've been expecting you," said the brown haired man.

Debbie was taken aback. "Since when?"

"Since we heard you screaming at the first checkpoint," he returned curling his lips in amusement.

"Brian, really," said the younger, blond man, "You are, of course, welc…"

"CUT THE CRAP! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU TWO HAVE REALLY SCREWED UP! DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU EVEN CARE!" Debbie yelled louder than Hunter thought was possible. He _was_ a little scared and backed away. But he remembered what she had said and so mostly watched with a kind of horrified fascination.

The two men snapped to attention and then cowered under her wrath. She strode over and boxed both their ears with her fists. Then she cuffed them both on the back of their heads. Hunter sat cross legged and watched as she screamed her head off about how their little stunt had broken his heart and sent him into a mourning period. He wondered what she was talking about.

"Deb, you know we came back the next day to explain things. But he was already mourning until today so we were coming to see him right after breakfast." the blond one said.

"It's too late for that!" she finally toned down but still was extremely angry. He passed away into some sort of weird trance last night and when he woke up, he had a complete memory wipe! He has total amnesia! You wanted to test him! Well, you tested him! And he failed! He tried to warn you but you didn't listen!"

"But he didn't fail! He was loyal to his principals, to himself and to his friends. He rejected the trappings of wealth. He won!" said the blond one proudly.

"But at what cost!" Debbie yelled, "You fool! He's suffered a complete mental breakdown because of the grief and trauma you put him through! And I helped you! It makes me sick! Now you listen to me you FISHY FAGS! You wanted a son! Well, you got one! You broke him, you bought him! And you better fix him, or so help me…Neptune…" her voice dripped with scorn, "I am going to have Carl throw you in a vat of water and I'll fillet and fry you up myself and serve you for the day's pink plate special!"

She cuffed them both again and then approached Hunter. He stood up.

She pressed him into a big squooshy hug and then forced him to look into her eyes.

"Hunter honey, I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the part I played in their stunt. I didn't know it was going to be so severe. I know you don't remember but when you do, just remember, I'm sorry. Now, I'm leaving you here with these two and hopefully (FOR THEM!) they'll help you get your memory back."

And before he could protest properly, she was out of the room. He ran after her but by the time he got to the hall she was through the door to the great hall. And he knew by the time he could run down the hall to there, she'd be away in her car. With little other choice, he returned to the breakfast room and faced the two men in the golden jackets.

They sat there rebuked but their eyes were kind. They had small, sorry, watery smiles on their faces. Hunter looked back at them unsure what to do next.

There was a moment of silence.

"BOY OH BOY! Was she ever mad at you! What did you do anyway?" Hunter asked, "And who are you? That lady said my name is Hunter. So I guess you can call me that."

"Oh _dear_!" said the blond one.

"We are the Kings of this land. You ought to feel very honoured…"

"Yes, your majesty, I'm sure I am. I didn't know." Hunter gave a shallow bow.

"You should feel honoured," the brown haired man, "Because you met the only woman in the realm who could get way with doing what she did without punishment. Debbie is very special to us and everybody who knows her."

"I'm beginning to see that," said Hunter.

"I am King Brian," said the brown haired one, "and this is King Justin. Now Justin, don't fuss," he added, accurately reading that Justin was going to fuss. "The tests are done and he doesn't remember anything anyway. I kept asking to take the twat home," he reminded/bragged.

"Who did you want to take home?" asked Hunter curiously, "And where are the Queens? Do they dine in another room?"

"What are you talking about?" asked King Brian.

"On the way here, Debbie said she was going to crown two Queens. Where are they?" Hunter asked innocently.

Justin choked on his mimosa.

"Hunter…that would be us. Justin and I…we're a couple…a homosexual couple. We're the Queens she was talking about. And she clocked us pretty good too!"

Hunter giggled. "She sure did. What's homosexual?"

"Oh…boy! Why don't we save that one for later? Are you hungry, Hunter?"

At the mere mention of food, Hunter's stomach growled and made a number of other interesting noises. "I sure am. I was going to have cereal and then we were going to have stuff at the diner and then she brought me here instead. So I really haven't had anything yet. I'm hungry as a horse."

They had the decency to look chastened and guilty. They knew through Debbie and Carl that he had been fasting for 3 days.

"Come and eat with us, Hunter. Please help yourself to anything you wish," said Justin.

"Oh boy! Really? Thanks King Justin!"

"Don't mention it!" choked Justin as he shed a tear for his forgetful son.

But Hunter didn't notice. He sat down at an extra seat and found an extra plate and chose a ham and cheese omelet, a bran muffin, a banana, a bunch of grapes, some sausages, and a white roll, and poured a glass of orange juice

"Uhh, Hunter, be careful," said Justin, "You're eyes might be bigger than your stomach."

"Oh, don't worry, your majesty! I like to eat!"

"Boy, you can say that again," murmured Brian.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Now Hunter you asked who it was who we wanted to take home. Well, that person…was you."

Hunter nearly choked on a piece of omelet. He laughed loudly. "Me! That's silly! I'm…well…I'm nobody!"

"Not to us, you're not! We only made you think that way. And for that we are truly sorry!"

Hunter just looked back at them in puzzlement. He couldn't figure these guys out. What a coupla crazy guys! He continued eating. Man was he hungry! He picked up the white roll.

_ I would rather eat stale bread that resemble stones before I partake of one morsel of your snobby fine meats!_

The statement screamed across his brain as clearly as if an imp had shrieked it into his ear.

Hunter cocked an ear. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Hunter?" Brian asked.

"It was like I heard someone yelling about stale bread…and stones. Never mind. It must have been my imagination."

But the Queer Kings recognized what it was and looked at each other in agony for what they had done. Hunter went to eat the roll again.

_STALE BREAD! FINE MEATS! STALE BREAD! FINE MEATS! STALE BREAD! FINE MEATS! STALE BREAD! FINE MEATS!_

Hunter recoiled and dropped the roll. "You know, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything but I think I might not like white bread. Something's wrong," he covered. "I'll just have a bran muffin instead." He tried one cautiously. Yes, that was all right.

Hunter continued to tuck in. He found Justin was right but he was able to eat _most_ of the omelet, the banana, some of the grapes, and drank half his orange juice. At one point he speared a sausage but: _FINE MEATS! FINE MEATS! SNOBBY FINE MEATS!_ but then looked at it sadly and put it down again. After that the sausages went ignored too.

The two men watched him tuck in with his usual diligence the way they always did, with a kind of fascination and thinly disguised adoration.

At last, Hunter sat back and patted his stomach. "Whew! I guess that's it! I guess you were right, Your Majesty!"

Justin looked pained. "Hunter, you don't have to call me that all the time. Please, you can call me Justin from now on and call Brian by his name as well."

"Very well, Your Maj...uh...Justin," Hunter replied shyly. Although, I don't understand what I have done to earn such favor. I mean, I haven't done anything. I'm just a nobody."

"That is not true. Everyone is someone. And that includes you. And you have indeed earned our great favor."

"I can't see how. I haven't done anything. I'm just nobody from no-where."

Brian's forehead was shiny with sweat and he looked pale and haggard. "STOP SAYING THAT! You're Everything!" he yelled.

The effect on Hunter was electric. He jumped up and grabbed his butter knife. In a flash he was behind his chair.

"DO YOUR WORST! YOU'LL NEVER DESTROY ME!" he yelled back. His eyes were glazed and unfocused.

He stayed like that for several seconds, breathing hard. Then the butter knife dropped out of his hand. His eyes came back into focus.

"What am I doing behind the chair? What happened?" he asked.

"You're starting to remember," answered Justin. He stood up and held out his hand. "Are you ready to start your journey to remember the rest and reclaim your past?"

"I don't understand. I have no past," said Hunter.

"Then we'll have to change that. Come with me."

"OK, where are we going?" Hunter put his smaller hand into Justin's. "Are you coming Brian?"

"I'll catch up. Where are you going, Sunshine?"

"I thought I'd show Hunter our son's room."

"OH BOY! That sounds fancy! Who's your son?"

"Our son is...a little lost right now. But he's coming home soon."

"Can I meet him?"

"Yes, Hunter. You will meet him." They went out.

Brian was able to wait until he was alone before he did something he only did in private. He wept.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Justin took Hunter up to the fourth floor. They were faced with four hallways, each leading off to a different compass point. At the beginning of each hall there were three small wooden bars affixed to the wall and resting on each bar was a large spool of string.

Justin chose the hall to the right of the stairs and took up one of the spools of thread. It had a handle and it unrolled as they walked. Hunter saw that the end of the string was tied to the bar.

"What's that for?" Hunter asked.

"Well, Hunter, the castle is very complicated, even mazelike. We put these spools here to guide ourselves along so we can find our way back to the stairs. Most of the important rooms are fairly close to the stairs and safety but to find your way deeper into the castle, you must always have one of these spools with you. Promise me solemnly, that you will never forget to take a spool if you go exploring. Always take a string."

"I promise. But don't worry. This is just a visit, right? Besides, I feel safe with you, Justin."

"I am glad to hear that, my s...Hunter."

They stopped very shortly along, only 4 doors down the hall. "Now this room is easy to remember. First hall to the right of the stairs and four doors down on the left. You can remember that, can't you Hunter. I know you're a smart boy."

"Yes, I'll remember."

"Good boy. Here we are." He opened the door.

"Wow! This room is fantastic!"

Inside was a large apartment, all with hardwood flooring. In essence it was like Brian's loft downstairs only a little less ostentatious. The living room area had a leather couch and a low, long coffee table but there were also a few colourful beanbag chairs as well. There were books and puzzles geared toward teens, a music collection and a player and a large video screen. To the left was a kitchenette and there was a sink and a fridge. At the left were double doors halfway open.

Hunter stood just inside the door, dying to see more but suddenly shy. "Are you sure it's OK to go in? I mean, will your son mind?"

"No, Hunter, he won't mind. He's a very kind and unselfish boy. In fact, he's a better man than I gave him credit for."

"Wow, sounds like he's pretty cool!" Hunter went and looked and all the toys and music but he tired of that quickly since he was unable to recognize any artist. So finally, Hunter jumped forward and ran toward the double doors. He looked inside.

"Oh wow, this is great! Wow, this is so cool!"

Inside was a typical bedroom, drawers, huge wardrobe, stuffed, and a queen sized bed with gold colored sheets. But all around them, on all the walls a meadow was painted. It was continuous and as realistically painted as possible. Along one wall a sun dappled river flowed. Bright wildflowers, all kinds, were painted everywhere, mixed in with the long, green grasses. The meadow went on and on as far as the eye could see creating a 3 D effect until it hit a blue sky with puffy white clouds throughout. The ceiling was also all sky.

Hunter found the door to the bathroom, looked it briefly and then returned to the bedroom where he continued to marvel at the walls. He revolved twice and had to sit on the bed for a moment. "Oh wow! I feel like I'm really outside! I feel like I'm really there! Oh, I wish there really was a place like this! Oh, I'd live there forever!" He looked over at Justin. "Who did this?"

"I did."

Hunter goggled. "You did! Wow Justin! This is – this is just fantastic!"

"Thank you, Hunter. It was to be a great surprise."

"I bet it was! I bet...I bet...I...I..."

Hunter trailed off as he slowly approached the wall with the river on it. He stroked the river lovingly. Suddenly his mind was filled with an image of a real river, a real, swiftly flowing river dappled by the sun and a wave of peace and contentment, such as he had never known flowed through him.

"This river...is real! I have been here before...I have..."

Hunter tried to remember more, see the image of the river more clearly but as he did, the feelings of peace and contentment were overwhelmed by a feeling of dread. A fear of death, a feeling like a stalking killer was right behind him filled him with such certainty that he spun around with a cry of fear. His memory went dark and a veil was pulled over the river scene. Before he knew it, he was at the door, was out the door, back into the living room. Justin raced after him and caught him as he was about to flee the room.

"Hunter NO! You mustn't run the halls without me! Remember your promise! Remember!"

"NOOOO! I have to get out! I have to get away! It's after me! I have to...I have to..." Hunter stopped struggling and then flung himself into Justin's arms, weeping bitterly. He couldn't stop shaking. "Oh God, what was that! There was something there! Something horrible! I can't go back in there!"

"There is nothing there but the four walls, my son," Justin allowed himself to speak the words that he had denied himself so far, "It was a memory. A memory you are fighting to keep hidden from yourself."

"Yes...Yes, I think you are right. Then that river...the river _is_ real!"

"Yes." Justin confirmed.

"And the meadow is real?"

"Yes," said Justin.

"I liked it there." A statement of fact.

"Yes."

"But something went wrong. Something went horribly wrong! What went wrong?" Hunter cried.

"I did," Justin said softly, in great sorrow. Tears ran down his young face.

BJHJHJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

"I don't understand," said Hunter, "What did you do? Why are you crying, King Justin?"

"Because, I did this to you! I pushed you too hard! Oh, I shouldn't have pushed you at all! I'm so sorry Hunter!" And Hunter found himself crushed against a soft golden jacket by a man who wasn't much older than himself but who talked and acted like someone far above his years.

And that's when Brian walked in. He had washed his face and shed his gold jacket to reveal the conservative but casual brown suit with black tie he had been wearing underneath.

"Is he better?" he asked hopefully

"No," said Justin, "Not yet. I showed him his room and another memory tried to break through. But the memory blocks he's erected are too strong."

"I thought that was your son's room," Hunter said cluelessly.

"Hunter, it's about time we spoke plainly to you. Would you come sit down?

"Can I sit with you, King Justin?" Hunter wouldn't let go of Justin's arm as they walked to the leather sofa.

"We'll all sit together...all right?" Justin said.

"Weeelll...OK. But you sit in the middle. He's scary..." he whispered, not quite conspiratorially to Justin.

"Was that because I yelled downstairs?" Brian asked, making Hunter jump. He hid behind Justin. He nodded shyly.

"I'm sorry Hunter. I don't mean...I didn't mean to yell back there. I wasn't going to...would never hurt you. Please believe me."

Hunter nodded shyly but he still made sure Justin was between them on the couch. He snuggled into Justin's poofy arm.

"Mmmmmm, I love your jacket Justin. It's so soft...Mmmmm...makes me feel safe."

"Feeling safe is important to you, isn't it Hunter?"

"Well, I don't know if it's important exactly. But it feels awfully nice."

"Well, Hunter, if you let us, we'll make sure you feel safe and protected for as long as you live."

"Oh, well I don't want to overstay my welcome. I'm just a guest. You should tell your son that..." he yawned, "When he comes home." He snuggled deeper into the jacket.

Brian looked agonized again. At last he could stand it no longer, "Hunter, YOU are our son! You are the one we want to come stay with us! WE want to protect and love YOU!"

"But why on earth?" Hunter gasped, "I mean, I don't even know you! I'm just a nobody! I'm just common!"

Brian just put his head in his hands in sorrow.

"What's with him?" he asked Justin, jerking a thumb at Brian.

"He is grieved because you have unwittingly used his words against him. Hunter, it is true. We have spent the last month getting to know you and testing you to groom you to become our adopted son. But the last test was too...severe. I see that now. It led you into great grief and you wiped your memory clean somehow to block it out. But we love YOU. This is your room. I painted that mural in your room...for you...because you had told me one time it was your favourite place with us. We used to picnic there."

"But you said your son was lost!" cried Hunter.

"You _are_ lost. You are lost within your memories and your mind. But once you return to your senses, you will come home to us and we will love you for all time. Hunter, think. Why do you think Debbie brought you here of all places. Why do you think the river became real to you. It's because it IS real. It was real and a safe place, just like the crook of my arm is now."

"Is this true? How can this be true? I don't remember any picnic and I don't know why Debbie brought me here! I was thinking it was because you were the wisest, most powerful people she knew of! Maybe she just wanted to dump me. Maybe she didn't want someone disabled working for her." He sniffled. "I guess I'm fired."

"No, Hunter, you will not be fired. And trust me, I know from personal experience, Debbie loves you more than anything and being disabled would only make her more fiercely protective of you."

"Really?" Hunter said unsurely, his eyes watery. He snuggled into the poofiness some more and stroked the softness unconsciously.

Justin looked at him, amused. "Hunter, would you like to try on my coat?"

"Oh, I couldn't! Could I? Oh, I've been dying to feel what it would feel like! But just to borrow, I promise! Just for a minute!"

"Of course, my son. As long as you want."

Justin took it off and Hunter put it on. He stood up and twirled and then strutted up an imaginary runway. " How...do I look?" he asked pouting like a diva.

The men loved it and clapped and whistled. "Magnifico!" cried Brian.

"Man, it's heavy," Hunter huffed.

"It's 20% gold. It better be," said Brian.

"And the buttons! Hunter looked, really looked for the first time, "Holy – I mean my golly! Are these things real?" he gasped.

"They certainly are!" said Justin.

"Wow! You guys really are kings! You sure are loaded!"

_The fact is we are quite rich... Now J, be honest! We're spectacularly rich! Practically royalty!_

"OOOOWWWW! My head!" Hunter stumbled as if he had been hit in the head and fierce pain flashed through it. Suddenly he was filled with those feelings of dread again as well as terrible feelings of revulsion and hate. "Uhhh, NO! I changed my mind! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" He ripped off the jacket and threw it away from him like it was a disease. He wept bitterly.

_And best of all...best of all...best of all...Soon, you'll be just…like…us!_

"NO! NO!" he screamed again as the voices pummelled his head. He felt nauseous. "NO! Never! I'll never be like you! Never! Never!"

And Justin and Brian heard him and were transported back with him to that evening and they were cut to the heart.

Suddenly Brian was on his feet. He grabbed Justin by the arms and shook him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU were the one who wanted those stupid tests! I just wanted him! I JUST WANTED HIM! WHY? WHY?"

"STOP YELLING AT HIM! DON'T YOU _TOUCH _ HIM!" Hunter leaped between them and pushed Brian away, chopping down at his wrists and making him let go. He bared his teeth. "DO YOUR WORST!" he snarled in a feral voice, "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY US!" he screamed.

Brian ignored him. "Look at him! He's going out of his mind! And it's all your fault Justin! Why? Why did you insist on those stupid tests!"

"I HAD TO! I HAD TO MAKE SURE!"

"Make sure of what?"

To make sure he could handle being Prince...All this! To handle from going to rags to riches! To know if he would be kind or cruel and handle the power! You said it yourself! You said he reminded you of Michael! Is that what you really want! DID YOU REALLY WANT ANOTHER MICHAEL!"

There was dead silence.

Brian sat back down heavily on the couch. Hunter had backed away from Justin and slid to the floor. He looked up at the both of them in fear. Justin was on his feet breathing heavily.

"Oh, My God! Is that what you think? Is that what started this whole thing?"

"I guess so! I didn't really know until right now but I guess so."

"First of all, I said he reminded me of Michael _before_ he started to take the road down his evil ways. Before! And second of all, he's NOT Michael! He's just a boy! He's just a boy and we made him love us! And then you took it all away! Is it any reason he's like this! YOU DID THIS! Now you FIX it! NOW! I cannot stand it! Use that power, that mojo you have, do whatever it takes! But FIX HIM!"

"I'll try. But I don't think he'd let me. He's too full of pain and my light is too pure."

"Please stop," Hunter said in agony, "I'm sorry. Please don't fight on my account." He started to rock on the floor with his knees tucked to his chest, "I'm not worth it. I'm a nothing. I'll be a good boy! I'm sorry! I'm a nothing. I'll be a good boy! I'm nothing. Nothing! Nothing...nothing...nothing...nothing..." He began to whisper this over and over like a mantra.

"Shhhhhhh...Hunter, no one's fighting on your account! You've done NOTHING wrong! Do you hear me? Nothing!

"Nothing…nothing…nothing…nothing…"

"No Hunter! You _did_ nothing wrong! Nothing _wrong_! And it's OK now! The argument's over. It's over!"

Slowly, Hunter stopped rocking. "Over? It's over?"

"Yes, sweetheart. And it wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault."

"Not…my…fault?" It finally started to penetrate.

Yes, sweetheart, yes. Shhhhh now….that's it…" Justin slowly enfolded him and hugged him for a few minutes. "Sometimes we won't agree. But it's never your fault."

"Really?"

"No. Never. Now Hunter, I want you to try and remain calm. You see, I want to try something to help make you well. I have…a sort of gift. A power."

"A power? I don't understand."

"I know, my son. But I want you to trust me. Will you trust me?"

"All right."

"All right then. Just sit there and relax. I'll keep it low. Just relax and look into my eyes."

Hunter obeyed. Justin put his hand gently on the top of his head with his thumb touching the center of his forehead. Ever so slightly his hair began to glow and his eyes glowed gold.

Hunter tried to look but it was no use. Within a few seconds, he felt as if he were looking into twin suns.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO! What are you doing? Stop! Stop!" It's like looking into the sun! I can't bear it! I can't bear it!" And Hunter pulled away and shuffled away and hid his face.

Justin immediately turned off. "It is as I thought. I can do nothing substantial when he is like this."

"Then what are we to do?"

It's OK. Those few seconds were enough. You see, that's not really Hunter at all!"

"What!"

"Yes, For those few seconds, I saw inside of him. Hunter, the real Hunter, is still asleep. Deep inside himself somewhere, he's still asleep. He's erected this…replacement in order to function. But it's just a facsimile. That's why he doesn't remember anything and keeps saying he's nothing. This…replacement, this projection…really is nothing. And it won't let any of the memories through. It's protecting him from the pain."

"But he is remembering!"

"Yes. The sleeping part of him is remembering and every time he sees a trigger it lets one through and that triggers the projection to block it and protect him."

"But what are we to do?"

But before Justin could say anything, Hunter answered the question for them. He let out another heart-rending yell:

"NOOOOOO! Your eyes! Your eyes! What happened to your eyes!"

"Hunter! Try to calm down! You see? The light is gone!"

"Not that! Your eyes! Both of you! You're so cold! So heartless! Where are my Dads who loved me! Who are you! Who are you, monsters!"

And then a myriad of images and memories seemed to assault him all at once:

_I would rather eat stale bread that resemble stones before I partake of one morsel of your snobby fine meats!_

_The fact is we are quite rich... Now J, be honest! We're spectacularly rich! Practically royalty!_

_"Haven't you ever heard of slumming?"_

_ "This place is common ground now. Common….Common…Common…."_

_ "Because if it is we can always buy 6 or 8 people out of their houses, raze them to the ground…. raze them to the ground raze them to the ground …"_

"Don't you DARE! Leave those people alone! Don't you DARE raze ANYBODY'S house! My God! How could I have been so wrong! How could I love anyone so cruel! That cruelty that's shining like ice out of your eyes!" How could I – I- AAAAHHHCCG…"

In reality, his fathers' eyes shone nothing but regret and pain and heartbreak. But Hunter was transported back into time and saw only the hard eyes they had shown during the final test. All he saw were monsters. And then he felt a crushing weight, a final intense emotion of sorrow, the sorrow he had felt as he washed dishes in the back after giving up everything. The wave of sorrow loomed, culminated and crashed down upon him with a frightening intensity, so much so, that he blacked out.

Hunter tried to flee, but seized up in his tracks. His throat seized. He fell back but Brian was already moving and he caught him.

Hunter's eyes rolled back into his head. His seized, once, twice, three times more, spasmed and then went completely limp. His eyes fluttered shut and he was still.

TBC

A/N I know, pretty dark, right? I'm not sure what's going on here but things get better…I promise! Pls Review!


	5. The Heir Awakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who is reviewing the dark and rather tragic story. Also to all those who gave great contructive criticism to evolve it from an extended epilogue to the separate story that it has become. Thanks a lot!

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 5

The Heir Awakes

"Oh God, Justin! What have we done! He's dead!"

Brian stood there with Hunter cradled in his arms. After his torturous trip down Memory Lane, his mental anguish was finally at an end. He lay where he had collapsed, in Brian's arms, eyes closed, limp, and still as the grave.

"No he's not Brian. In fact, he's getting better."

"What! Justin, how can you say that! Look at him!" Brian shook Hunter gently a bit for emphasis. Over the past few months, Brian had gotten used to Justin's strange, tranquil, and often enigmatic way of speaking. But now, at this stressful time, it was beginning to fray on his nerves.

"Don't worry Brian! You see, this is the state he's really been in, all this time. He's not dead. Just sleeping. He must have remembered so much that the replacement was unable to take the strain. So he retreated back into sleep. There, you see?" Hunter had taken a breath.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Brian.

"Well, first, we may as well make him more comfortable," Justin pointed toward the bed.

"And then what?" Brian strode with his precious cargo into the bedroom to place Hunter gently on the center of the bed.

"Then I'll try my sunshine again. Now that he's stopped blocking us, maybe I can finally talk to his mind. And then...well, and then we eat a whole lot of crow."

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

And so, a few minutes later, Hunter was once again on his back in silent repose. They watched as instinctively, his hands laced themselves over his flat tummy and a small peaceful smile curved his sweet lips as he at last slept and rested from his anguish.

"Maybe we should let him sleep...for just a little longer," Brian said, smoothing his hair lovingly, "We put him through...just so much right now."

"No. Remember, this is no ordinary sleep. Left unchecked it could last...forever. And the longer he lives with his false conceptions the deeper under he'll go. It's time to reach him...and tell him the truth."

They both sat on either side of him on the bed. Justin gently lit up his sunshine and again put his thumb on his forehead and hand over the top of his head. He concentrated and sent his energy flowing down that way.

"Hunter!" he called, "Talk to us! Come back to us! It's J and K!"

"Please wake up!" Brian begged, Please wake up!" He held his hand.

Slowly one of his hands came up into the shushing gesture. His eyes jerked open in that startling way again and showed only the whites of his eyes. "Shhhhhhhh..." he whispered, "Hunter's not here right now." His eyes closed again. His hand jerked out of Brian's and the other one came down and together they re-laced on his tummy.

"I see," said Justin, as if none of this was out of the ordinary at all, "And who are you then?"

Thankfully, Hunter's eyes now stayed closed as he answered, still in that breathy, whispering voice, "I...was summoned. You...can call me...Guardian."

"We'd like to speak to Hunter, please," asked Justin briskly as if he were talking to a receptionist.

"NO!" whispered Guardian furiously, "He is sleeping, finally at peace, from the grief that YOU caused him! You will...talk to me! If I feel you have anything...relevant to say...I will relay it. I recognize who you are...CHARLATAINS! I will not fail in my duty! I will not let you hurt him again!"

"And vice versa?" asked Justin, "You will relay anything Hunter has to say to us? Like an interpreter."

"That is...acceptable." whispered Guardian.

"So...that was you walking and talking Hunter around like some human puppet just now?" Justin guessed.

"Correct," whispered Guardian.

"Why?"

"Hunter had promised the woman...3 days and he would...be ready for work. But he needed more time...so I took over...I could not foresee that she would...bring us here instead," said Guardian.

"Hunter, please come back to us," Brian said brokenly," Please...we love..."

Hunter's white eyes flipped open. "SPEAK TO ME! SPEAK ONLY TO ME!" he growled furiously, "How DARE you profane this temple by speaking his name! How dare you speak of love! Speak only TO ME!" His eyes closed.

"We mean no offence," said Justin, "We are only eager to get our son back and healthy. We love him." He mouthed to Brian, "Best to humor him."

"The flower is dead," Guardian relayed.

"But in fertile ground, new flowers can grow again," Justin countered.

Hunter lay still. Then, "Accepted. But it will take time."

"We will wait. We will rebuild."

"Why? Why...would you want to?" Guardian whispered for Hunter.

"Because we love him and want him to come home with us."

A pause. Then: "Liar...Facade!"

"No Hunt...Guardian! Whatever! The people we were that night...the rich snobs...that was not us! THAT was the facade! The people who you got to know...The people who we are right now! That is the real us! And we love you!" Brian cried out.

Guardian processed this.

"He doesn't believe you. How does he know THIS isn't the facade and the snobs your real personalities? Why should we trust you now?" demanded Guardian.

"Please listen," said Justin, "That night at the diner...we...mostly I..." he amended, catching Brian's furious look, "...wanted to test you one last time before we took you home. A test of loyalty. We...I wanted to test and see if you could resist the trappings of material wealth, to see if you could remain loyal to your friends, to your principals, to yourself. And you passed beyond all expectations. You had grown from a street hustler into a good and wise young man, worthy of the princehood. But I see now. I see now it was too severe and I'm sorry."

"How can you test loyalty...with an act of betrayal?" asked Guardian.

Both men were taken aback at this and had no answer.

"WELL!" roared Guardian.

"I don't know!" cried Brian. "I'm so sorry, Hunter! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm afraid, I did not think of it that way either. I have no answer. Only that I'm very sorry and want him to come back," said Justin.

"Suppose he had gone with you...suppose he had failed...the last test...Or failed the first...but passed the last two...Would you then have rejected him...for the sake of a single fault?...A single weakness?... Especially the one where...you tempted his...greatest vice? Do you realize how close...he came...to sucking Mr. Hood's dick...and losing all? And he would have lost all..._wouldn't he?_" Here Hunter's eyes snapped open and twisted, white and unseeing at Justin.

"Yes...I suppose he would...at the time," said Justin in regret and sadness for what he had done.

"You...are a cruel and unfeeling...creature," said Guardian. His eyes closed once more.

" Do you realize...you would have lost him too?...If he had, he would never have returned to the Diner...but wandered the world...a vagabond...in eternal shame! A hustler for the rest of his life because you made him think...that was all he was...all he could be!"

Both men were too horrified to speak.

"Hunter…Guardian…sweetheart…I'm so…just so sorry! I'm so glad that didn't happen and if you ever come back to us, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you," choked out Brian. He could not sob but his cheeks were uncharacteristically wet.

"Me too," Justin sobbed, "Oh, Hunter…Guardian…this is all my fault. I had no idea of that. I'm so sorry."

For a long time Hunter lay like a cadaver.

"I have…relayed your apologies. There is no answer. I do not…know how he…will respond when…he wakes up." Guardian whispered, "But I will release him…for now."

"Thank you Guardian," whispered Brian.

Hunter's eyes opened with a snap. "I said FOR NOW! The scales have been weighed…and now YOU…have been found wanting! Now you shall have to pass…3 tests of MY choosing! If you fail,…or if you cause him any more grief,…I shall take him back!…Any more tests, any more games…from you,…if you send him into another despair cycle,…I shall repossess him and this time…I will not let him go for 100 years!…Do you understand? Do you accept this fate?"

"Yes, we will accept," they agreed.

"But what are the tests? What do you want?" Justin asked.

"Within the next cycle of the moon…The tests will be presented…in due time. You will not know…when they will be presented to you…so be aware and ready…at all times," Guardian said.

Justin felt a fresh wave of sorrow as he recognized his own words parroted back at him.

"I will be in touch….Goodbye."

And Hunter's eyes closed again, he gave a VERY deep breath and exhaled and when he did he began to breathe deep and even. That small smile faded and he drifted into a real, natural sleep at last.

Justin let his sunshine fade. "Hunter! Hunter! Wake up! Please wake up! It's Daddy J! It's Justin! Awake, my son!" And King Justin bent down and kissed him on the cheek

"It's K. My real name's Brian! Please wake up son! Please wake up!" And King Brian bent and kissed his other cheek.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHJHB

Well, I wish I could tell you that Hunter awoke, forgave his fathers, hugged and kissed them back, loved his room, went down to see the babies, accepted the crown that they had waiting for him and settled down to live happily ever after. I wish I could tell you that Guardian never showed up again and they never had to worry about tests or refinements or revenge or any of that stuff. I wish I could tell you that Hunter was never in any danger of falling into a twilight death ever again. I wish I could tell you they found a way for Hunter to turn into a merman so they could all holiday together under the sea in a golden city. And that he met all his mermen uncles who loved him to pieces.

I wish I could tell you that they hired on the Remington twins as regents and Royal Advisors and that the Remingtons sold the boring box factory and they moved into the palace for good. And I wish I could tell you that Hunter awarded Debbie for helping him with so much money that she was able to expand the roller Diner into a fine dining restaurant that made buckets of money.

Most of all, I wish I could tell you that they lived happily ever after, right there, right then, in a rich and prosperous life.

Unfortunately, most of that never happened at all, only some of that happened partways, and only a few of those things happened at all, and not for quite some time.

Sorry. But that would be a little too good to be true. What did you think this was, some trite, dime store, third rate fairy tale? Hells NO! This is a first rate, prime, Grade A bull shite fairy tale! So let's get shovelin'!

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Both kings kissed the boy they considered their son on either side of his face and lifted up waiting and wondering what would happen next.

For a few moments, nothing changed. Hunter lay agonizingly still. Then, he stirred, groaned, groaned again as if he didn't want to wake up for school. His eyes flickered and then fluttered open at last.

"Ohhhh! Where am I? Where? Who? I..." He looked around caught sight of Brian and Justin. "YOU!" His voice was pure hate as he recoiled and sat up, backing up against the headboard as far away as he could from them. "You _assholes! _What have you done? Where am I? Did you resort to kidnapping me now? Am I to be your prisoner as well as your slave! Well, think again! I'll fight you till my last breath and never stop trying to escape until I achieve liberty or die in the attempt!"

"Calm down Hunter, no one is keeping you prisoner and you are no-one's slave. You just woke up from a long sleep. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Justin.

"As far as you are concerned, the last I remember was kicking you to the curb and hitting a shoe with a baseball bat into the back of your snotty chauffeur's head. I think I knocked him out," said Hunter.

"You sure did! He's still in the infirmary," said Brian.

"Ahhhh, one of my finer moments, then," said Hunter grimly.

"And then?" Justin prompted.

"I remember you being complete snobby _assholes!" _Hunter replied viciously, "I remember you demanding for me to come home...kicking you out...I remember taking the weekend off so...so...I could...could...get over you," he finally amended. "I went to sleep at Debbie's...and awoke here. Where is here? How did you abduct me?"

"Hunter, please!" Brian said, "You haven't been abducted. Debbie brought you here. After you went to sleep on Sunday, you slipped into a kind of trance...an alternate personality with amnesia. She brought you to us to help you. Please son..." He reached out.

Hunter slapped his hand away. "Don't...TOUCH me!" he screamed, "And you are not my Dad! Everything I knew, everything I wanted in a dad was just a...how did you put it? Ahhh yes, a _facade!_" he ground in hate.

"No Hunter! That night in the cafe! _That_ was the facade! We were pretending, to test your character one last time! But we are not like that! Everything you knew _was _true! We came back the next day to tell you the truth but you had already shut yourself away in seclusion. We know your sorrow has been very great, my son. We are so sorry. We knew you were going to be at work today and we were going to come get you but before we had finished breakfast Debbie arrived with you with amnesia. We have been struggling to regain your senses ever since. And now at last we have." Justin explained.

"Those...those damn tests! You broke my heart over a stupid test? A game? That was...That's all I ever was to you? Some sick game? Ahhh, yes, I remember now! You were _slumming!_" he spoke the word with intense scorn. "And what was I?" he had been dying to ask this question ever since the weekend, "A piece of garbage? A piece of trash to be dug out of a bin? A DUMPSTER BOY!" he yelled.

"No Hunter, NO!" Brian cried, "You're a better boy...a better man than both of us. And we were never slumming. _That_ was the act, remember? We go to Debbie's all the time! Even before we met you, we still did!"

Hunter sat hunched in a defensive ball as far away from them as he could. His eyes darted back and forth like a trapped animal calculating escape. Which he was.

"How do I know this is true! How do I know you're not acting all nice to lull me into a false state of security so you can switch back to your fancy pants personas! How do I know that wasn't the real you? _Which_ is the real you? I'll never know now! Never! Who the hell ARE you anyway?" he cried.

"I am Justin Taylor-Kinney," said Justin.

"And I am Brian Kinney-Taylor...K...for Kinney," Brian said, "We are the kings of Liberty Kingdom."

"_You!_ You're the Queer Kings of Liberty Kingdom!"

They nodded.

"Oh my God! It all makes so much sense now! Those stupid morality tests...Oh we're SOOOOO Rich! Practically royalty!" he mimicked viciously, "Ohhh! You must have thought that was SOOOOO funny! Poor, stupid, clueless Hunter!"

"Oh, Hunter! That wasn't so! We're so..."

"_Sorry!_" he finished for Brian in that same horrible vicious tone that never left his voice now, "And for _what_? So you could make me your toy? Your pet? Some sort of protoge that...that would...grow up...razing people's houses or something!" he was so angry he had given up trying to make sense.

"No Hunter! We were in earnest! We wanted…want you as our son. As Prince of Liberty Kingdom." Justin said.

Hunter was speechless with shock. A myriad of emotions ran through him. Outrage, anger, disappointment, sadness. And on the other end of the spectrum there was lust, desire, a strange, fierce pride and joy that he had WON! He had won the Prize! But the victory was hollow, the prize was empty. The flower of love that had grown over his heart was dead. He opened his mouth several different times to say several different things but in the end nothing he could come up with was good enough. Finally he just shut down, crossed his arms and said three words and nothing else.

"Take me back," he said.

"Hunter please! If you would just listen! We could..."

"Take...ME...BACK!" His mouth hardened into a grim line and he spoke no more.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

And so, seeing they could do no more, the Queer Kings took him back.

They led him out of the apartments, down the halls along the string, down the stairs, and into the courtyard. Brian summoned a golden Rolls Royce with the top down. The Rolls came with an elderly chauffeur with white muttonchops and a thick, white, walrus moustache. The chauffeur was instructed to take Hunter wherever he wanted to go.

Hunter got in the car without a word and gave the man the instruction to take him to the Liberty Diner.

Brian got in the car after him and enfolded Hunter into a hug. Hunter resisted at first and then just gave in to the inevitable and let it happen.

"Hunter, I know you're very angry right now. But just know that Justin and I love you very much. Please try to take in that everything we said three days ago is completely false. No-one will be displaced…ever. We were not slumming. You are not a dumpster boy. You are my most precious jewel find."

"Yeah…." Hunter sniffled, "A diamond in the rough!"

"No, my son. You have been polished and now you shine as bright as the sun."

Hunter sniffled again. "R- really?"

"Yes, really! And if you accept you will NOT have to give up Debbie! She's here, almost all the time anyway! Wild dogs couldn't keep her away from those babies!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes indeed," said Justin, leaning into the car, "Where do you think she was going when she had you lock up, or just with "errands"?"

"I didn't think about it! I was just glad to have the job. She was here, huh?"

"Yup! Ohhh Hunter!" Brian squished him tight and rubbed his back. "I'm going to miss you so much! OK! We'll come see you tomorrow!" He hopped out of the car.

"Wait! You just said you were going to miss me like you weren't going to see me for ages!"

"That's how much I love you, my son! Tomorrow seems like an age to me!"

And me too! I love you my son! See you tomorrow!" said Justin.

"You know, don't bother!" snarked Hunter, remembering he was supposed to be mad at these men. And stop calling me that!"

"Never!" returned Brian.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Hunter seethed with frustration. "I am NOT your son! Step on it!" he yelled to the driver.

And he did, the car peeling out with a squeal. Brian and Justin watched until it drove out of sight.

"I want him," said Brian pleasantly, still looking after the car that was now gone.

"I know, my love. He'll come around. I want him too."

"No, I don't think you understand. I _want _him. I wanted him ever since I saw him in that alley the first day. All dirty and imperfect with the fear of God shining out of his eyes just like Michael after the spell wore off."

"So this _was_ about Michael!" Justin accused jealously.

Brian sighed long sufferingly. "I said the _fear_ of Michael. Look, Justin, the first thing I did when I found out what he'd done was punch him out and go find you. It was over. Period. That's why I was so surprised when you told me he was dead. I figured he was still out cold. But this isn't about Michael. Michael is _gone_! This is about Hunter and how I saw a needy, damaged boy and _wanted_ him! And you wouldn't have him! I kept asking to take him home but you never really listened. Now, I want him, _dammit!…_And you are going to get him for me!"

"Of course, Brian! I mean, we're both going to do whatever we can to…"

Brian turned in a lightning move and grabbed Justin by his collar and yanked him up so that they were nose to nose.

"NO! You're still not getting it!" he growled, "So listen up, you superioristic little _shit!_ YOU are going to get him! You fucked with him and you are going to fix it _personally_! I am holding you responsible! You got to know me and sealed the deal in three weeks so that's what I'm giving you! You have three weeks to fix this and get him back! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Justin quavered. He was sufficiently scared at this point and as well as a little turned on by Brian's show of brute strength. Was that wrong? Probably. Better to pay attention here.

"Or you can hop back in the ocean…turn back into a fish…and swim back to that golden city! Because we'll be through!"

"What! Brian, no!"

"Oh, Justin…YES!" Brian smiled ferally, "Now look! I love you to death, but I think we can both agree that over the last month or so I've put up with a lot and now, so has Hunter! I'm with Deb on this one! I don't have it in me to fillet you but I _want _him! I want him back in my arms as much as I do Gus or JR! And if I don't get him I can definitely throw you back and cut you loose! Got it!"

"Brian, I had no idea you felt like this! I'm so…so…"

"I SAID DO YOU GOT IT!" Brian yelled.

"Yeah Bri. I got it." Justin answered humbly. It was the only answer to give.

"Good." Brian released him abruptly and gave him a quick, searingly hot kiss. "I'm going to go check on the babies. Why don't you go work on that for a while? See you at lunch?" Brian turned on his heel and strolled on back into the castle whistling a lively but disjointed tune.

"Sure Brian. OK!" Justin called out. But Brian was already halfway gone and didn't really hear. Justin watched him go, more than a little worried. Could it be he had pushed Brian a little bit too far in the mental department too? Great Neptune, he hoped not. But still…he had never seen Brian show such drastic mood swings before.

Very concerned, Justin headed for his studio. He did his best thinking in there.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJBJBJHBJHB

Hunter spoke not another word all the way back to town and the Diner. His thoughts and emotions were still all in a jumble. Hate, anger, sadness, disappointment, self pity and yet a strange sense of elation, a kind of I DID IT!...wove through him. And through it all, he felt the grief he had struggled with all weekend. He had won the prize but it was empty because he no longer loved them. He was back at square one.

And through all this, he felt weak and shaky, tired and yet unable to sleep as if he were being released from the hospital. At times, he would take a huge cleansing breath, feeling like he had been in a space for a long time with little or recycled air.

At last, they reached the Diner. The Rolls pulled into the parking lot and stopped. Hunter hopped out.

"Can I give the masters any message?" asked the kindly driver with the white walrus moustache.

Hunter started. He had not expected this. Then he smiled ferally.

"Why sure!" he started pleasantly, "You can tell them that they can..."

The rest of Hunter's message is too filthy to print.

"My word!" exclaimed the driver.

"However," Hunter said, "Don't bother telling them if you're going to clean it up! Deliver it word for word! If you can!" Hunter laughed unkindly.

"My boy, you'd be surprised what I can do!" said the driver, giving him a slow, deliberate wink of his own before driving off.

Hunter was taken aback. Wow! Maybe he'd underestimated the old dude. Fancy that!

Still feeling weak and shaky and a little queasy, he shuffled across the parking lot to the Diner and went inside.

Everyone in the diner had watched him pull up and almost everyone recognized him and shouted hello.

He waved back and answered in a weary way and then went to sit at the counter and wait for Debbie to come zooming out.

Eventually she did and was overjoyed to see him.

"Are you OK, sweetheart? Are you fixed?" she asked.

"Well, I don't remember anything from this morning. I just remember going to bed Sunday night and waking up looking at those two assholes. But I remember everything else. But I think it'll be a long time before I'm OK...or fixed, as you put it."

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, Hunter. And I guess you don't remember from when I dropped you off but I said I was sorry. But I'll say it again. I'm so, so sorry for my part that I played in their stunt. I thought it was just going to be a personality test. I had no idea they were going to go that far. And by the time, I realized how severe it was, it was too late. I'm so sorry, Hunter, I never should have agreed."

"You won't get any arguments from me," said Hunter, "But it's OK. Well, enough about _them_. Do I still have a job here?"

"Of course, honey! You can clock in anytime. You apron and skates are in the back. If there's anything else I can..."

"Maybe there is...Look Deb, I'm still feeling a little shaky and I was wondering...is there ANY way you'll consider letting me do my work in my shoes? Or another pair of nice shoes? Anything? Those skates really hurt my feet and I really don't think I could handle them right now. Please?" He wasn't bullshitting her...much. He still had that weak and shaky feeling in his knees and worst of all he still felt like he wanted to burst into tears at any moment. Good grief, what a girl he was turning into! But he couldn't help it. And if he could capitalize...heavily...on it, why not?

"Sure, honey, I understand. Don't worry about the skates. And your shoes are just fine. Just go put on a apron and get crackin' any time!" She zoomed away.

"Hunter took a few more deep breaths and then went into the back. He put on an apron and picked up his time card and let it hover over the time clock. Was this what he really wanted to do with the rest of his life? He thought about it for a minute and realized that as good a job as this was, as nice of a step up from hustling, it was relatively a dead end. He had nearly achieved princehood and now (NO! He wouldn't think about that, not here, NOT NOW!) regardless of that, what were the chances of moving up here? Waiter, cashier, cook, more waitering...Did he really want to end up like Debbie, cracking gum and bussing tables and taking orders and carrying heavy plates of food that he couldn't eat for the rest of his life?

He shuddered. He didn't. But that was his life right now. He punched the clock and got to it.

_Later..._

As usual the big and blustery Remington twins blew in the door. They talked and chattered and laughed as usual. Hunter took their orders as usual, laughed with them as usual, watched them as usual...

And then, it was if a lightbulb went off in his head. He looked past the fact that they were customers and remembered what they did for a living. They _owned_ a business...a factory. They were businessmen. They understood what it was to get ahead because they _were_ ahead.

And so, when he brought them their food, he waited a bit for them to dig in and let some of that food take the edge off. And while they were eating and sufficiently trapped there, he took a deep breath and went over to them.

"Are you enjoying your meals gentlemen?" he asked as if by rote.

"Oh yes, yes," they answered.

"Oh that's good. Mr Fred? Mr Red? I wonder if I might sit down and talk with you a little more...in a business capacity?" And so saying, he sat down anyway.

"Oh..uh, OK," said Fred, not that he had much choice.

"What do you mean, business capacity?" asked Red.

"I'll be as brief as I can. I'd like to ask for a job. Any job at the box factory. You see, I've been thinking there's only so far I can go here and only so much Debbie can afford to pay me. I'd like to move up in the world but I don't think I can do that here."

"But what about...Shouldn't they be here by...I mean what about J and K?" asked Fred.

"You can dispense with that," Hunter said, "I know who and what they are now."

"Oh. Well, you know what they were after then. Haven't you come to some...arrangement?" asked Fred.

"Sorry boys. You're a little bit behind the times. Here's what you missed. Last Thursday, I asked them to become their son. I still didn't know who they were."

"Hurray!" they cheered.

"Not so fast. You see, the next night when they came to pick me up..." Hunter proceeded to fill them in on the events of the third test. The Twins were properly horrified.

"Suffice it to say, I don't want to have anything to do with them," Hunter concluded, "It seems I will have to make my own way in the world now. I know you. I trust you. And you're rich, successful. You can give me a job that can lead to something more. I can't stay with Debbie forever and I'd really like to be able to afford my own crap-ho – my own place." (Hey a little flattery never hurt no-one, right?)

"Well, I still don't know," said Fred, "What do you think, Red?"

"Hmmm, I dunno, either," said Red, "There's still an application...a resume...proper channels...that sort of thing."

"I'll gladly fill out anything you want," Hunter said, "I don't have a resume. I haven't worked long enough to develop one. Basically, you've seen what I do here. Before that, I was a whore," he said bluntly, "It's not something I'm proud of and it's not something I want to go back to, which is why I'm bothering you gentlemen. I realize I'd have to start at the bottom. I'll sweep floors, clean the bathrooms, anything to get my foot in the door. Anything. Please."

The Twins looked over his shoulder, bent forward and whispered furiously, speaking in half sentences, finishing each other's sentences and starting others for each other and generally speaking in that strange twin language that some twins develop over a lifetime together.

"I'm sorry Hunter. But you're just too young for us to hire you," they said, "Besides shouldn't you be more worried about furthering your education?"

"I'm afraid there's no money in that. Or to put towards it," said Hunter, "Life is going to have to be my educator. Please! Just…just think it over."

The bell rung as someone came in.

Hunter was seated away from the door. "Have a seat and I'll be right with you! Read the menu have something ready when I get there! Don't waste my time and I won't waste yours!" he yelled in his typical server persona. "Well…thanks for your time," he said to the Twins.

He got up and reached for his pad. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"How about one son….to go?" asked a voice sorrowfully.

"It was Justin.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm sorry! We're fresh out of that! How bout an order of hot wings? To go!" he said pointedly.

"Please, Hunter, can't you sit down for a minute and talk to me. Please?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. "I have nothing to say to you! Besides, I'm trying to work! I have to earn a living!"

"But that's just it. You don't need to earn a living! Please come home! Brian wants you back…so much!"

"Hmmmm…" Hunter hummed unsympathetically, "So where is Lord of the Leather, anyway?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to come by myself."

"Why?"

To spend time with you by myself. To show you, I am not like…like I was on Friday. To apologize again and to explain a bit more. Please. Sit." A hint of a command. "You know you don't have to worry about work when I'm here."

"That was before! That when you were wooing me…and God help me, I was wooing you too, because I wanted you to be my Dad. So much. I don't now. The flower is dead!" he declared dramatically hoping to shock and hurt Justin.

But Justin already knew this. "I know," he said simply.

Hunter was enraged. "Ohhhh! I hate the way you talk! Nothing bothers you, nothing surprises you. It's like nothing I say has ANY impact on you! Don't you even _care_ that I hate you!"

"Of course, I care! It's just I knew the flower you speak of is dead because you told me already."

"I did? I don't remember."

"You were asleep when you did. Sit and I will tell you."

And so, more out of curiosity than anything else, Hunter sat. And Justin told him about his amnesic state, his breakdown and the Alternate personality known as Guardian.

"Oh God! This is terrible! So what you are telling me is I'm basically crazy! You asshole! You literally drove me out of my mind with grief!"

"No Hunter, I don't think you're crazy. Guardian is just there to keep you safe and comfortable. And soon he'll be gone altogether."

"Once he…I give you YOUR tests, you mean!" said Hunter in joyful recrimination.

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Being crazy MAY have its perks!" Hunter said nastily.

"Please! Hunter, you are not crazy!" Justin cried.

"So you say. Well thanks for the little blow your mind session but as I said I have a living to earn. I need to get back to work."

"Hunter, no you don't! Talk to me some more! Let's go for a drive!"

"So you can lock the door and spirit me back to your castle by the sea! No thanks!"

"A walk then! Anything you want! Anything your heart desires!"

Hunter gagged. When he had himself under control, he told him, "Get out. Get out now. I want to get back to work."

"Oh, Hunter no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"Yeah? Well, I didn't forget! I'll never forget! Now…read my lips! My heart's desire…is…to…get…back to work!"

"How do you think you got this job in the first place?" Justin said craftily.

Hunter's head whipped around. "_What_ did you just say?"

Justin clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened in horror over what he had done. But it was too late.

"You little asshole! Did you just threaten my job? Is that what that was that was!"

"Hunter, no! Oh, I didn't mean it! Not really! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Your Majesty! Did we hear you correctly? Did you seriously just insinuate that you'd take away what you had given this young man!" Fred and Red slid their bulk out of their booth and towered over Justin.

"Hi Fred! Hi Red No! Not really! I just wanted to keep him from leaving for a little while longer! I just…I just…spoke without thinking."

You tried to blackmail him!" accused Fred, "King Justin! I am ashamed of you! Not only for the deplorable thing you did on Friday but for now as well! You have changed so much! Where is that shy, sweet boy we befriended at the banquet, those short months ago? The disadvantaged, scorned, and disabled youth we struck up a conversation with and found a wealth of talent within. We helped start and further your art career!"

"I know Fred! I know. And I'm so deeply grateful. I always have been. I – I – I – I…" Justin quailed under his first friend's imposing stare. Oh Neptune! O damn! This visit was not going at all like he'd planned. Like he'd hoped. Hunter was still too full of anger and hate and now he'd made a terrible mistake. Brian was going to kill him!

"And yet here you are, bullying someone who is in almost the same position you were. Shame on you! Right now, I'm ashamed to have you as my King!" He looked at his wrist. He pulled off his bracelet with the blue sapphire. "Here. I want you to have this back for a while." He dropped it on Justin's table. "Think about what you said and what you did. Think before you speak."

Red pulled his off too. "Yeah. What he said."

"Fred, Red, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Really! Please don't give those back! They were my very first purchase! My very first gift to you! And besides, how will I know which one you are!"

"We hardly recognize you right now! Why should you recognize us?" Fred asked angrily. "I tell you this! We will only accept these bracelets back if they are formally presented to us by the Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom!"

And with that they made their way back to their booth and said not another word to him.

"Oh, and Hunter!" Fred said, "Anytime you want, come see our personal secretary, ask her for an application and tell her to label it Code 16!"

"Code 16? What's that?"

"Never you mind! She'll know!" Fred said.

"Ohhhh! I think I understand! Thank you, Mr. Remingtons! I won't let you down! In the mean time, it looks like I have to get back to work! You know….servant work!" he said for the benefit of a now bitterly weeping Justin. "Yes Sir! Good old fashioned servant work! I've got to bus tables! Take orders! Deliver food, piping hot! And take out the trash!"

Justin's head whipped around when he heard the scraping of the bat being taken from its place from underneath the counter.

Hunter advanced to the middle of the diner where he just stood there holding the bat and tapping the big end into his palm. His eyes blazed with hate.

Justin got the message. He scooped up the bracelets and jammed them in his pocket, got up, and fairly ran for his life.

TBC


	6. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: Seems like a long chapter but very dialogue driven so it goes fast. Hope you enjoy! Please Read/Review!

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 6

The Challenge

Liberty Kingdom Castle was the picture of tranquility. The many flags on the many turrets fluttered in the wind. The sea it overlooked was like glass. The sun was setting, setting so peacefully, turning the sky red, orange, gold and a few other colors that the first three made up.

A white limo, nice but less ostentatious as the black one they had come in on Friday drove up and into the castle. This one was not a stretch and it had a wide, high, flat back. It drove through to the final gate and disgorged its passenger. The blond man went in.

The sun went on setting. All was peace. All was tranquility. For about 30 minutes.

Then, all of a sudden there was such a yell that it could be heard all the way to the second checkpoint.

**"YOU DID WHAT?"**

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJBBJHB

_The next day..._

When Debbie learned that Hunter knew where she was going with her "errands", she dropped the pretence and asked to leave three hours before closing. She offered to just close up and bring Hunter along to see the babies and he was sorely tempted.

In the end though, he decided no. Seeing the babies would just be too painful. He was just too much in love with them to stand knowing he could only hold them a little while and then have to leave again as if they were just some stranger's kids. Not to mention he'd have to see two certain someones, which he just couldn't stomach.

"Are you going to be OK here by yourself until closing? This is the longest I've left you in charge for. Are you sure you can handle it hon?"

"Yeah Deb, no problem. Besides the lunch rush has passed. It should be fairly quiet until closing. Go on ahead. Give the babies a kiss from me."

So Debbie left and Hunter sat there at the counter waiting for the next customer. He gripped the edge of the counter and admired the interesting shade of white his knuckles were turning.

_Closing time for Liberty Diner..._

Hunter washed the last dish, put it in the dishrack to dry and went out to the front to bus the tables one last time. He collected the dishes and wiped the tables at the same time. He looked out the windows for the millionth time.

In the first time in what seemed like forever, maybe for the first time ever, Hunter had had a long, uninterrupted workday. No long break, No cut off workday, no picnic, no...nothing. He was exhausted.

He was also glad. A whole day without the douche-bags. Finally. Peace and quiet. Sure, the Diner was busy, even hectic and noisy at times, but that's how Hunter liked it. He just moved faster, yelled louder and was able to switch to waiter mode, say his lines: What'll you have...Comin right up...Right away sir...Are you enjoying you meal?...Come again...and say them without thinking. He was able to shut off his thinking, forget that he was constantly pissed off at two annoying people. He was able to not think about the bike rides and long walks and picnics in the meadow. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Where was he? Oh, yes, pissed off. He was pissed off. He wished the Diner wasn't closing. He wished it was busy. He could forget about two annoying people. A blond and brunet who promised he'd come today. Right now, one more annoying than the other. Although the second wasn't much better. At least he had him pegged now. He knew exactly what his promises were worth...

He shook his head again. He realized he'd been wiping the same spot for 5 minutes. God, what was wrong with him! Who cared for them? Who cared where they were? Who cared who they were? Who cared that he was almost their everyth - ?

He grabbed the bussing tray roughly, clashing the dishes loudly, comfortingly. STOP IT! He had to STOP THIS! He wasn't anybody's anything! He wasn't anything at all! _They'd _made sure that he remembered _that!_ Stupid lowlifes who couldn't even keep a promise!

God, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! Why should he care? He didn't care. He didn't. He didn't.

He was at the door to the back when the bell on the door rang.

"We're closed!" he yelled, "Come back tomorrow!" He thunked through to the back without looking.

He washed the last setting of dishes quickly, getting it over with, wanting to get out of there. He slopped soapy water over the glasses and rinsed them and tried not to think of how good it had felt when K had rubbed his back as he hugged him.

He ran hot water over his wrist, pinking it. A small blister formed. He gasped in pain but it had the desired effect. He stopped thinking about the good stuff and focused on the pain.

Dishes done, he took off his apron, punched out and went out in front to lock up.

Awww geez! Those guys who came in were still there! They had sat in the first booth nearest the door. They sat together, facing away from him.

"I said, we're closed! I've washed all the dishes I'm going to today, fellas, you'll have to..."

He broke off. Oh. It was them. Hunter ignored the strange jump in his stomach that wasn't unpleasant.

"Hello Hunter. How was your day?" Brian asked.

"It was fine. It's over. I was about to lock up," he said pointedly.

"Great. Why don't you do that and come sit down and relax. You must be tired."

That was an understatement. Hunter sighed. It was obvious they weren't going anywhere. He went over, locked the door, pulled the shades, switched the sign to closed. He switched off the light to half to discourage people from thinking they were open.

Finally, there was nothing left to do. He slid into the booth and faced them.

"You said you were going to come today," he said to Brian sullenly, "You didn't come."

"We've come right now," Brian said.

'Oh. I thought...I thought you meant...earlier.

"Well, since you don't want to have any outings with us any more, we...I felt it might be wise to leave you to your work and come at the end of the day when we wouldn't be a disruptive influence. And so here we are."

"Oh," said Hunter.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Speaking of disruptive influences," Brian said, who looked absolutely sinful in a motorcycle leather jacket, with sleeves that zipped up, skintight leather gloves and a Muir cap, "I believe Justin has something to say to you. Don't you, hon?" He had his arm draped around him and he squeezed his shoulder a little too hard.

"Yes, Brian." Justin sat hunched against the windows miserably. He had been silent and kept his eyes downcast this whole time. He wore his denim outfit.

There was another pause.

"I ain't gettin' any younger here," Hunter snapped, partly by habit, partly by annoyance with these two.

Finally, Justin raised his eyes to Hunter. They were shiny with tears. "Hunter, I'm very, very sorry for what I did yesterday," he started carefully, as if reciting what he had been told to say, which in fact was the case. "I didn't mean it and your job here is not and will never be in jeopardy ever. Again , I'm very, very sorry."

"Then why did you?" asked Hunter. He was still shaky with anger at the thought of it.

"Oh Hunter, I don't know!" Justin cried, and now Hunter could tell this was from his heart. "I just wanted to talk and try to make things better and nothing was working. I could see I was losing control of the situation and I...just spoke without thinking. I regretted it the minute it was out of my mouth. I really did. I'm so sorry."

"Just don't do it again," he said shakily. That was as close as he was going to do, accepting any apologies out of these twos' mouths.

"Well! Now that _that's_ out of the way..." Brian said as if that settled that, "We wanted to come and pick you up to take you to dinner. Your choice. See if we can't talk...try to get past this...start over..."

"I told him and I'll tell you now! I'm not getting into any car with you so you can lock the door and kidnap me back to wherever," Hunter said.

"No problem," said Brian. "We brought the Hog. There's absolutely no doors to lock you in."

Hunter crossed his arms and gave them a look.

"Hunter, for the last time…We do not want to kidnap you! If you…when you decide to come live at the palace it will be because you want to come. I mean, come on! You were at the palace yesterday. If we'd wanted to keep you there by force we would have just locked you up then and there! But we didn't. We sent you back to wherever you wished to go. And we always will, either with a driver or us taking you ourselves. I promise. Now come. Come to dinner with us. Please."

And Brian stood and held out his hand. And maybe it was because he wanted to feel what that leathered palm felt like. Maybe it was because subconsciously he'd been waiting for him all day. Maybe it was that he was SO tired of being angry ALL the time. Maybe it was because he was so tired and the thought of someone else bringing _him _food was so attractive. Maybe it was a combination of a few of those reasons.

Whatever the reason, Hunter took the leathered palm in his own and led the way out of the restaurant. And yes, even though he was straight, the leather glove felt _amazing._

When they got to the motorcycle, Hunter was not done with them yet. "I want to ride on the back!" he declared.

Brian didn't even hesitate. "Justin…sidecar!"

At first, Justin looked like he was going to object. Then he saw Brian's face and said sadly, "Yes Brian."

Brian grabbed him and kissed him in that quick but hot way that managed to leave Justin discombobulated every time. "Awwww, don't worry, my pet! After all, remember the very different ride you'll be getting later on tonight!"

"Ewwwwww!" Hunter grimaced, "Hello! Impressionable straight underage teen here!"

Brian leered. "Well, if you don't like it, get your impressionable straight teenage ass onto the bike and let's go!"

Hunter smiled in what seemed like forever. He couldn't help it. Brian was incorrigible. "Yes sir!"

They all got on the bike and Hunter put his arms around all that man and all that leather. And for a minute…just a minute…it didn't matter that Brian and Justin were slumming it. For a minute…slumming never felt so good.

**BAAAARRRROOOOMMMMM!**

BJHBJHBJHBJBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

They went to a nice but fairly inexpensive restaurant. The lighting was average and they had a high booth that provided relative privacy. It curved in a semicircle so they could all sit together and yet move apart if Hunter needed his space. Hunter chose the place because the prices were such that he would be able to pay for himself if Brian had let him pay. Well, maybe he'd be able to afford it for one time a week. Okay, maybe, one time a month but everyone splurges once in a while, right? Right? And also because this place had pie to _die_ for. And guess what he was going to have for dessert?

Before they were seated, Brian used a device and called Debbie to let her know Hunter wouldn't be home till a little later. And after a very short wait they were shown to a table.

They slid into the soft booth with Brian in the middle. Hunter sank into the soft cushions gratefully after being on his feet all day. Not to mention the torture of having to look at soft, vinyl booths all day but not being able to sit in one. For the first few minutes he just rested and tried not to fall asleep.

The server came. After they ordered and a comfortable silence fell. And Hunter couldn`t help it. His eyes flickered. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a green meadow waving in the wind. And the temptation to keep them closed longer and longer each time became so sweet. And he was falling into softness. The grass was soft. The leather booth was soft. There was a bed of red flowers that was even softer. There was yet an ever _softer_ thing that Hunter couldn`t identify but he was falling into that too. Falling...falling...falling...

The meadow was so beautiful at night. The green grasses were silvered by a huge full moon. He could hear the river running.

"Maaayyybe thissssss wassssnnnn't ssssuch a gooooood ideeeeaaaaaa..." the wind whispered through the grasses.

"Nonsense..." a deep voice rumbled. Hunter looked up with astonishment and saw that the moon was talking. "Awwwww..." the moon's deep voice rumbled right through him, "He's sleeping! Look how cute he issssss!"  
>Hunter looked down again and saw he was wearing nothing but silver boxer briefs and a black wifebeater. He lay on his bed of flowers and felt positively decadent. He wondered why he wasn't cold and listened to the wind and the rushing river.<p>

"Besidessss, look at him!" the moon said, "He's dreaming. I wonder what it's about."

Hunter wondered who the moon was talking to and who was dreaming.

And then he felt a thick, smooth, slippery body slide under his neck and curve around his shoulders. He shifted and saw with horror, a leathery-smooth, huge snake had slid under his bed of flowers, under his neck and curve around his shoulders. For a moment, Hunter's terrified eyes looked deep into the snake's black, almond ones.

"Yessssssss..." the snake hissed, "Sleeeeeeeep my Prince! Let me taste you...And you can sleeeep for one hundred yearssssssss!"

The snake struck with lightning speed at Hunter's throat.

Hunter's eyes flew open and he sucked in a huge terrified breath. He bit back a scream.

He was in a booth. In a restaurant. He had collapsed against Brian, against his jacket. That was the ultra softness, the one he couldn't recognize. Brian had slid an arm around his shoulder and pulled him against him. That had been the "snake". He had his other arm around Justin who leaned against his other shoulder.

Hunter came awake as surely as if he had been dashed with cold water. He twisted away from the arm and pulled away as if he were touching a hot stove. "Don't TOUCH me!" he whispered furiously.

"Here we go," sighed Justin.

Hunter gave him a look so dirty it made his message to the walrus-moustached driver seem like a public service announcement.

"For a few seconds, Hunter just tried to re-orient himself with the world around him. He felt around his throat. He couldn't believe it was intact.

"Hunter, what is it?" Brian asked.

"Nightmare!" gasped Hunter, "Just...a nightmare I guess. Just...don't touch me! I won't let you hurt me again!"

"Hunter please! Nobody wants to hurt you! In any way! Please, isn't there anything we can do, anything we can say to get past this?"

"Why do you wear those clothes?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean? I always wear my leathers when I bike."

"And denim. Why are you doing this? Why are you _slumming_ again? I know what you prefer now. You don't have to...to dumb down for me!"

"Hunter! Please try to listen and understand! The night of the test...that was the act! We are not like that!"

"Oh God! That's right! You're the kings! Anywhere you go, anything you do must be slumming it! Debbie's! Any pub! This place! Even that meadow I dragged you to all the time! Compared to that beacon by the sea...anyplace you go must seem like a _gutter_!"

"HUNTER! Stop it! That is _not_ what we think! Every person, every part of our wonderful kingdom is precious to us! We love Debbie _and _the Liberty Diner! We love the pub life. We love the people and even the poorer sections of our towns are valued to us! And we took you to the meadow! You never dragged us! If anything it was the other way around. Nothing...nowhere in this Kingdom do we consider to be a gutter!"

"Except for me!" Hunter cried, "A Dumpster Dive picked out of the filth of the alley! A piece of trash that needed to be refined three times through a crucible before I was worthy for you! A whore who wasn't fit to take home or even know who you were, until you saw fit to show your true colors! A plaything who had no heart to break when you took everything away! Well, I did have a heart! And you did break it! And the love that had bloomed over my heart is gone! Would that I had never met you! I hate you! I cannot forget you! I know you like the back of my hand...and yet I do not know you at all! I cannot bear this! I feel like I'm going out of my mind!" He broke down weeping bitterly, trying to keep the volume down. He covered his face with his hands.

"Hunter Kinney-Taylor! LOOK AT ME!" Brian boomed.

"No! That's not my name! You can't make me! You can't make me!" Hunter kept his face covered with grief.

Brian laughed a deep, rich laugh, and grabbed his biceps and pulled him roughly around to face him. He moved his gloved hands upward slowly, to his shoulders, to his neck to his cheeks. He held Hunter's face immobile and looked deep into his eyes. And Hunter looked back and was transfixed because there was now no longer any other place to look. He shuddered in pleasure. He had never felt anything so good in his life as those gloves and those fiery eyes.

Now you listen to me, Hunter, Kinney-Taylor! And that _will_ be your name. I will write it on any piece of paper I need to and I will furthermore inscribe it on your heart when the time is right. I am going to tell you something that I told Justin after we sent you off in the Rolls. I wanted you the minute I saw you. I wanted you, all dirty and ratty and covered in sores. From that moment, you were born to me, adopted to me, bound to me, as surely as those two babies were. I didn't care about any tests. You were always worthy to enter into my family and my kingdom."

"Then why? Why bother with them at all? Especially the last?" Hunter cried.

Brian cleared his throat and moved his hands down that they were wrapped around his shoulders and chest. Hunter resisted and struggled half heartedly but this time Brian would not take no for an answer and only wrapped him tighter. Hunter found himself a half willing prisoner cradled in Brian's arms.

"Oh look, the food's here!" said Justin in this overly bright voice, and indeed it was. The waitress put down the food and gave them a bit of a look. "Everything OK, here folks?" she said, hoping there wasn't some pervy threesome going on and she'd have to call the guards.

"No problem at all," said Brian, "This is my son and he's had a bad breakup. I'm just comforting him. I bet he could use a refill though. How 'bout it, son?"

"Sure, thanks Dad," he said trying it out again. It still sounded stilted and horrible on his end but he was touched at how easily and naturally 'son' had fallen from Brian's lips.

After the refill had come and they were alone again, Brian cleared his throat again loudly, "Hem! Hem!"

"In all my life, I don't think I've tasted a juicier steak!" said Justin, in that same horrible, bright voice.

"HEM! HEM!"

"Are you coming down with something, Brian? Perhaps we should see Dr. David when we get…"

"HEM! HEM!"

"I don't know what he wants," Hunter said, amused, "But you'd better answer him before he coughs up a lung." He had squiggled around and was eating his chicken but with difficulty since Brian refused to take one arm from around his waist and pressed him up against his side.

Justin sighed. "Yes. I expect you are right. Well Hunter, He wants me to tell you that the tests were my idea. But they were never meant to test your worth. Not like the way you mean, at least. It's not that you weren't fit to take home but you would not have been _ready_ for royal life or the responsibilities. Tell me, before the first test; right after we met you, before we started providing for you properly, giving you extra money, clothes and whatnot, if you had found $50,000 then, would you have kept it?"

"Well, yes, probably," Hunter was forced to agree, "But I was hungry all the time! I was hustling to stay alive. I was abandoned! I was alone! I was scared! I had nothing! If you were me, wouldn't you have?"

"Yes, quite probably," Justin replied, "But my point is when you were ready, after you had something, after you were provided for, you changed. And so you were ready to pass through the trial of honesty. And before the second test, if you had never had the confidence that you had, if you had never been given the extra duties and responsibilities to give you the self worth that you were equipped with, would you have had been able to resist Red Hood? Or would you have fallen back into old patterns? Especially with the temptation of a fee of 50 times your normal rate?"

"Maybe! Well, maybe not. Oh, I don't know! But when you sent him to me, I DID have the confidence and self-worth! And you took it away from me again! Do you have ANY idea how close I came to agreeing to whore for him? And not because I wanted to! I NEVER wanted to, not in my whole life! I nearly did because my new life started to fall away like a dream. At that moment, I was a whore again. He kept saying, "Just a whore...Just a whore... And I knew he was right! I knew that's all I was good for! All I was worth doing! And YOU did that to me!"

Justin had the decency to look properly chastened. "Oh, Hunter, I'm so sorry! I really didn't think of it that way. I was so focused on the outcome of the test and being proud of you because I was sure you were ready that didn't think of it affecting you that way. I'm so sorry."

Hunter was silent for a bit. "Then: "Thank you Justin. That means a lot."

"I'm glad. Perhaps now you can let go of your anger and we can move ahead? Start over?"

"Wait."

Hunter's word was like a shot in the dark.

"Yes?" Justin asked.

"Brian said you were acting. I'm still not sure whether or not to believe that. IF you were, what was the purpose of that…that _display_ that you called the third test?"

"To see if you could resist the trappings of material wealth. To see if you would remain loyal to your friends, your principles and yourself." Justin repeated himself almost word for word what he had told Debbie. "And you passed, Hunter! We came to tell you the next day!"

"So I passed! But at what cost! Couldn't you see you were breaking my heart! You sent me into an Alternate world…a kind of Twilight Zone from which I've never really emerged! And by remaining loyal to Debbie, I felt like I betrayed you! Not that I minded at that point! You were monsters!"

"Hunter, we explained that," Brian said, "We were…"

Hunter made quote marks in the air. "Yeah, yeah, you told me. You were "acting!" It sure came awfully easy to you though! IF you were! And yeah, I was a hustler, a street kid! I can understand the need for the first test and partways yeah, even the second! But have at any time during our time together, have I _ever_ given you any reason to believe that I needed to "resist the trappings of material wealth"? Did I give you any reason to believe that I was going to be disloyal to you?"

"Noooooo," conceded Justin carefully, "But we had to be careful. We had to be sure."

"For God's sake, Justin!" exclaimed Hunter, "Think about it! Think back to that last day! I lay there in your laps and told you I loved you! I asked to be your son. I asked you to take me home! Why would I ask to be your willing, loving, good son, to be taken to a loving, stable, secure home, only to be disloyal to you somehow?"

Both men were taken aback. Truth be told, they were so busy preparing for the crucible test that they had never thought of that.

"And besides," continued Hunter, "If you really wanted to know or be sure, why didn't you just ask me? Or make me take some sort of vow or oath? I would have done that. And you could have trusted my word because I'd already passed the test of honesty." He ate more of his dinner but it was getting cold by now.

Both men were astounded by his simplicity and wisdom.

But Justin refused to give up and it was his next words that sealed their fate.

"And what about the vast wealth that lays before you? Do you still think it means nothing to you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Good Grief! Of course it meant...means something to me! It means a good home is waiting for me and security and a promise of education and a nice future. It means a stable home. You never hid the fact that you were rich! You wouldn't tell me who you are and now I know why. It would have made me all subservient and changed our dynamic drastically. I just figured you were some celebrities, I didn't know or wealthy paranoid industrialists...or just paranoid," he finished nastily, "Whatever the case, I knew you would tell me when you were ready. But otherwise, I didn't care about the money. You guys gave me everything I desired anyway and besides I gave back $50,000, remember? I work in a greasy spoon. I never asked you for a dime...did I? Does that seem like I'm hot for your money? In fact, it seems like the – GAK!…" he gagged suddenly, "…like the – GAK!…" he gagged again. And without further ado, his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Good evening, vain and foolish kings!" said Guardian in quite a different voice. It was deep and rich and full of disdain.

"Hunter no! Oh no... Come back...Come back to us!" Brian said worriedly.

"All in good time, O King with lying lips!" said Guardian, "We have chosen the first test for you to endure. Since the matter of wealth is such an issue with you, we have chosen a test of Poverty! Since you are so concerned with how he will deal with the life of luxury, desire, and ease, the life YOU have lived your entire life, you will deal with life with none of these things. He will shortly issue a challenge! That challenge will be the test! Do not fail! This will also help him to come to terms with who you_ really_ are since he cannot come to grips with your identity. Are you the snobs? Or the kind hearted parents you portray? He does not know. He has no faith. He does not trust. He does not love. The flower is dead!"

"But in fertile ground, new flowers can grow again," reminded Justin.

Hunter's eyes fluttered shut. There was a pause. Then they snapped open again. "The ground is fallow," he declared.

"Fallow ground can be tilled and made fertile again."

Guardian's face snapped around and his white, unseeing eyes found Justin's tranquil but creeped out ones. "Well, aren't we just doing a _fantastic_ job so far..." he said sarcastically, "Pass your test! Do not fail."

His eyes fluttered shut. They snapped open and Hunter was back. "...like the only ones who are really concerned about money here are you two!" he said, resuming his sentence where he had dropped off.

"Hunter...are you OK, honey?" Brian asked, looking into his eyes.

Hunter twisted away. "Don't coddle me! And don't avoid the issue! I'm sick and tired of you accusing me of being a money grubber! Why, even here! Don't you realize why I picked this place! It was so if I wanted to...if I had to, I could pay my own way!"

"You will _never_ have to!" Brian declared, "Never! Right, Justin?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course not!" answered Justin easily.

"My God! You really don't understand! And why would you! You've both lived in ease and comfort your entire lives. I get up at 6 am, rush to the Diner with Debbie run off my feet all day, wash so many dishes, I can _still_ smell the soapy water, and do it all again, every day, all day just so maybe...just MAYBE...I can afford a place like this once a month! I've only been at it a month and a bit and I'm exhausted! Debbie's been doing it her whole life! It boggles my mind!"

"You know, you don't have to be working there at all," Brian said seductively.

"OHHH!" Hunter ground out in real frustration, "You still aren't getting it! It's obvious I DO have to! Otherwise, the blond _bill collector..._over there,( he jerked a thumb) will just think I'm trying to cut a hole in the bottom of your coin purse! And what about Debbie! Or all these people who work here! Or the dancers and bartenders that work the pub-crawl you enjoy so much! And the waiters and grocers and cheesemakers and...and...whoever else! THEY have to! They have to and together they make up a functioning town. And if they don't...they starve! Do you have any idea how scary that is to a person? How hard! How cruel? NO, of course not! You've never had to work a day in your life!

"Hey, I work plenty hard!" Brian said defensively.

"Not like this you haven't! Hunter shot back unrelentingly, "And what about you!" he addressed Justin scornfully. He was developing an increasing disrespect for Justin that he couldn't quell.

Justin thought about it. Before he got here, under the sea, he had been a child, and lived as a child, as a pampered prince. And when he got here...well, he worked on his art a lot but that was creative and hobbyish and...fun. He set his own hours and didn't NEED to do it. Not like Debbie or Hunter. He was ashamed to admit defeat but he did so, eyes downcast.

"I thought so! Why...I bet you couldn't last an hour at Debbie's!"

"What?" Brian asked, aghast.

"You heard me! Working off your feet, taking orders, serving food...and not dropping anything...in skates no less! You wouldn't stand an hour! A minute!"

"We could too!" they declared.

"Oh yeah! How 'bout it then? I challenge you! A whole week! A whole week working my shift at the Liberty Diner! In those damnable skates, no less! And no castle! You stay somewhere close, in something you'd be able to afford as if you were relying on that with your income! A rooming house or an inn. No gold. No jewels! No crowns! No titles! No nothing! Work and live as if you were a couple of regular Joes who _need _to work! And if you do it, I'll live with you that week," he promised, "But partly to make sure you're keeping up your end of the challenge. No sneaking out and high ending it! What do you say?" Hunter took the last bite of his chicken and sat back, with crossed arms, and admired the horrified and aghast filled faces he had created.

However, after about ten seconds, Brian bowed his head and said, "All right Hunter. You got it."

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't get your hands dirty! I knew you – What? What did you say?"

"I said we'll do it. We'll make a go of the Diner for a week."

"But...but..butbutbutbut..."

"Ohhh...That's a lot of butts for a straight boy!" said Brian wickedly.

Hunter took a deep breath. "I just meant...Well, I had no idea you'd accept!"

"Well we'll have to make some arrangements. But I don't see why not."

"Ahhhh!" Hunter objected, "No substitutions! It's all or nothing!"

'I just mean...there's the babies to think about. And the running of the Kingdom."

"Oh. All right...Hmmm….OK then...How about this? I can take over Debbie's duties, which are more supervisional. I'll ask her to train me more in the next week. While I'm doing her job...mainly bossing you two shmoes around, she can take the week off and help the nannies or nurses or whoever you've got running things there with the babies. And as for the throne, isn't there anybody you trust that could take over for a while? Like regent or something?"

"Yes," Brian said, "As a matter of fact there is. The Remington Twins have already done that once for us."

"They might not now..." Justin said sorrowfully, "They're not too happy with me right now."

"I don't blame 'em..."growled Brian

Hunter sighed. It was time to let Justin off the hook a bit. "I can speak to them a bit. And you can ease up on him a bit too, Brian. The fact is that as soon as I got back to the diner I was considering quitting the Diner and looking for another line of work. Before Justin even got there."

Justin looked shocked. You're not thinking...You're not..."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not...Trust you to think that! You see, the fact is..." He explained about wanting to have a job that was more than never-ending food service.

"But what will you do?" Brian asked concernedly, "If you need any help looking..."

"No need. I already asked the Twins if I could work at the Box Factory. It wouldn't be much better work at first but at least there's room to move up eventually."

"That's great, Hunter! I'm so proud of you!" Brian said, patting his back and rubbing it a little. Hunter shut his eyes tight and tried to ignore how good it felt.

"So...are we on? Ready to really _slum it?_" he said pulling back abruptly. These two were still not off the hook by a long shot.

"Brian sighed. "You're really not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not by a long shot buster!"

"All right. Well, in the mean time, would you like some pie?"

"Hunter snorted indignantly, "Yeah, I want pie!" And Brian's look, he mimicked Brian's sigh and said, "Fine! Yes please!"

BJJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

They were almost finished dessert when disaster struck again.

Hunter had finally loosened up a little to feel halfway human again. He still didn't like them anymore and at the moment he _really_ didn't like Justin but he was relaxed and he wasn't resisting Brian's paternal arm around his waist anymore.

Honestly, he'd forgotten all about it. And so, when he reached for his last bite of pie and his cuff fell open a bit, exposing his wrist he honestly had no idea what he was talking about when Brian said sharply, "What's that!"

At first Hunter thought he was talking to Justin. But when there was only silence, he looked up and saw Brian's furious glare. "What's what?"

Brian grabbed his wrist and exposed the burn. The blister was progressing nicely.

"This! What's this!"

"Nothing. It's nothing!" He pulled his sleeve up over it again.

"It most certainly is not nothing!" Brian grabbed him and pulled his sleeve down again. "It's a burn! You've been burned!"

"Brian, really, it's nothing! It's…it's, well, it's just nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"It most certainly is not nothing! It's localized! It's – it's…who did this!"

"What? Brian, nobody did it! Well, I mean it was done but nobody did it! It was an accident! Just an accident!"

"An accident! What do you mean?"

"I just had an accident with some hot water when I was washing dishes! It's no big deal!"

Justin just watched in amusement. He knew he was in the doghouse with both of them anyway and even if he wasn't there was nothing he could do. When he got like this, Brian was like a force of nature, unstoppable. If he was jealous he didn't just get green eyes, he got a whole green face and he was as overprotective as 10 mother bears. Justin took a bit of his pecan pie and settled in to watch the show.

"Are you sure? That sound like an excuse! The excuse of a victim! Did somebody do this to you? Who did it?"

"What! NO! Nobody!"

Brian started to hyperventilate. "IS SOMEONE ABUSING YOU! TELL ME!

"WHAT! No! It was just an accident! An accident! And be quiet! You're attracting attention!"

"What kind of accident? Tell me exactly what happened!"

"Brian! Can you lower your voice! What's gotten into you?"

Brian lowered his voice but his eyes grew darker and more intense. "Tell…me…what …happened!"

"Geez Brian, what's wrong with you? I just ran the tap too hot one time, that's all!"

Brian grabbed him by the chin with a leathered glove and forced him to look into his eyes "Are you sure! That's all? Just an accident!"

"Yes! For fuck's sake Brian! Calm down!" Hunter twisted away from those damnable strong but gentle hands and turned to Justin. "Can you tell me what the hell's going on?"

Justin shrugged. "Meh! He gets like this sometimes! It's best to just go with it."

"I will not!"

Brian threw down some money. "Come on. We're going!"

Justin managed to scarf down the last bite of his pie and drop the fork just before he felt a few fingers loop through his belt loops and pull. Oh boy! Again with the belt loops! Justin sighed and rested on his heels and just enjoyed the ride. He looked over at Hunter who was similarly being pulled along by a wrist (his other one) encased in a black-handed vise grip. Hunter was struggling mightily.

"Brian! Leggo! Leggo my arm! Stop this at once! What are you doing! Have you gone crazy! Brian!"

Justin tried to advise him: "You may as well enjoy the ride. He's not going to stop or release you. And you can't get away. I'd say we're looking at a Class 6 overprotective Queen Out."

"I AM NOT QUEENING OUT!" Brian yelled, totally Queening out. Thank God they were in the parking lot by this time.

But of course, Hunter, being young and inexperienced in these things, did not stop struggling till they reached the bike. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes and just enjoyed the ride as he slid along on the backs of his heels. "Brian, stop, Brian calm down. Oh no. Oh no. Brian, stop." Justin said in a flat monotone, as he knew his words would go unheeded and unheard. Damn Alpha Male.

"Get on the bike!" Brian growled to Hunter.

"Wha – What are you gonna do?" Hunter quavered, a little scared about now.

"I'm taking you home. Then we're going to have a little chat with Debbie about her defective plumbing. And how she's going to have it replaced and overhauled! No-one burns my son, accident or not!"

"Brian! You're totally overreacting! Debbie can't afford any such thing! Calm down!"

"Get…on…the… bike!"

Justin got in the sidecar. He knew departure was imminent.

"Not until you calm down!"

"Last chance! Then you can walk home and I have my little chat with Debbie without you! Now _get on!"_

Hunter got on. He couldn't let that happen.

"Brian! Would you calm…"

**BAAAARRRRROOOOOMMMM!**

And then there no more opportunity to talk over the motor and the bike moved so fast the world went by in a blur.

In no time, they were at Debbie's. Brian pulled over and rose off, huge and unstoppable. He was breathing like a Brahma bull.

Hunter jumped in front of him. "Brian! Stop! Calm down!" he said quietly but intensely as the street was dark and quiet and the hour was late.

Brian advanced and Hunter was carried along a few paces holding onto his chest.

Brian stopped and picked up Hunter by his arms until they were eye level. Hunter's feet dangled. "Nobody abuses my son!" he growled. He pivoted and set Hunter down to the side. He continued on.

Hunter grabbed onto his waistband and pulled. It was like pulling on a brick wall. Now he was dragged along by his heels.

"There's two things wrong with your statement! NO-body abused me and I am NOT your son!"

_That_ brought Brian up short. "I thought we settled this. You ARE my son. You were bonded to me when I first saw you. I explained that."

"You _just_ explained that! And it doesn't mean I feel the same way! Not any more! Now _calm down!" _And keep your voice down! This is a working class neighbourhood! All these people need to sleep! Including Debbie! I won't let you disturb her!"

"Debbie's going to have a lot more to worry about than being tired in a few minutes!" he growled.

"NO! Brian, stop this at once! She's done nothing wrong!"

Brian turned back toward the house and started up the walk like an unrelenting dark avenging angel. Hunter grabbed onto his pants again.

"Uh, little help here!" he called to Justin.

Justin sighed. "I told you, there's nothing you can do. I'd say we've upgraded to a Class 7. Ohh, I remember this one time in a bar not too long ago….ohhh, that poor waiter…."

Brian wheeled around so fast Hunter was lifted off his feet. "He offered to buy you a drink!" he stage whispered furiously.

"Brian, for the umpteenth time…He asked what we wanted to drink! He was taking our order! We're still not allowed back there now! And I really liked it there!"

"Bahhhhh! I saw the way he was looking at you!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "But I only have eyes for you, my love. Try to calm down."

Brian huffed in satisfaction. He turned back and started back up the walk again. Hunter was thrown around again and was as ineffectual as if he were now a part of Brian's body, like a tail.

"Brian stop!"

Brian reached halfway up the walk.

"Brian! STOP! Don't you dare!"

Brian was three quarters up the walk.

Hunter ran, leaped onto Brian's back and grabbed him around his neck. This bent Brian over a bit. But otherwise did not stop him. He straightened up and continued.

"Brian! Stop! It was an accident! An accident! Debbie had nothing to do with it! I refuse to let her suffer! She can't afford such a thing that you are demanding! Leave her alone!"

"An accident that could happen again!"

He reached the porch.

"Stop!" Hunter said, still hanging off his neck, "I'll - I'll come with you! I'll come with you! I'll be your son!"

Brian stopped. "What do you mean?" he growled.

"If you stop now I'll – I'll come with you for the week! Until the challenge! I'll live with you as your son for a week! But you have to stop this foolishness! Right now!"

"You'd do that?"

"Hunter went limp in defeat…and relief. "Yes. I'll do anything you say."

There was a minute of silence while Brian considered his proposal. Hunter was just starting to breathe easier when:

"Sorry. No deal. I told you before, you already ARE my Sonny Boy just as much and as sure as little Gus is. When you come to the palace to live it will because you want to stay forever, not just a week. A week's just not good enough. I'd never be able to let you go again. And especially not because you're "doing whatever I say"."

"Damn you, Brian!" Hunter railed in a furious whisper. He beat against shoulders that seemed to feel nothing.

"Now there's the Hunter I know and love," Brian chuckled. He stepped onto the porch.

"Brian, stop!"

He stepped up to the door.

"Brian, STOP!"

He raised his hand to pound on the door.

Hunter grabbed his arm. "Don't! I did it!"

Brian stilled. "What did you say?"

"I did it! I did it, OK, and it wasn't an accident! Debbie has nothing to do with it, doesn't even know and there's no defective plumbing! I DID IT!"

Brian just stood there for a minute. Hunter relaxed, feeling the tension go out of his arm. Then: "You can get down now." Brian said.

Hunter slid down to the ground.

"Why?" Brian asked, turning to him.

Hunter grabbed his wrist. "Come back to the bike and _keep quiet_, and I'll tell you," he said. Thankfully, miraculously, Brian allowed himself to be pulled along like he was shell-shocked, like a zombie.

"Why?" he asked when he got back to the bike, "Why did you do it?"

Hunter looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hunter! Why ? Tell me!"

"I dunno, OK! I dunno!"

"Is this…a regular thing?"

"No! I dunno why I did it! And I didn't know you were gonna freak out about it!"

Brian crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not an explanation."

Hunter's lip wobbled and the sidewalk went blurry. "You didn't come," he said softly.

"What was that?"

"You said you'd come!" he said louder but trying not to shout. "I waited all day! Then Debbie left as well and I was left alone for hours! The diner was mostly empty! And then all I did was wait and wait and wait and think how much I HATED you! But then all these other thoughts kept poking through and I just wanted them to stop!"

"What other thoughts?" asked Justin.

The picnics in the meadow…Horsebackriding…That time we went swimming and you wouldn't come in the water…that walk in the park and you'd tell me…stuff…that time you…Hey! Why're looking at me like that?"

Justin was smirking and nodding and Brian's eyes had gone all doe eyed and dewy and they were both looking at him like they had spotted _the_ most cutest bunny rabbit _ever!_

"You missed us," said Brian softly.

"I – I – just – just SHUT UP! Just Shut up! I didn't!…"

"Oh, Sonny Boy, I miss you too!" Brian exclaimed and squished Hunter into an exuberant hug. Hunter struggled ineffectually, his arms waving in the air.

"And Hunter, I know, I've made a few mistakes recently…but I miss you too, Justin added, enfolding him from the side.

Hunter's face was crammed against Brian's big male chest. He couldn't speak He could barely breathe. And Brian's hands were tracing that amazing pattern against the small of his back again. Hunter found himself melting, getting lost in the pleasure. It would be so nice to let go, float, pretend he was loved and cherished and…

NO! He had to resist! He couldn't pretend! He couldn't.

"Hmmmmpphh! Ger-off! Get off! Get off!" Hunter struggled mightily and finally managed to twist free. He took a huge cleansing breath.

"OK, fine! I guess I was missing you a bit! But I was missing what we did….before. And I didn't WANT to miss you! I wanted to hate you! I wanted to focus on the pain! And so I…I just ran the water extra hot for a few minutes so I could! Right before you came in actually. But it's not a regular thing! I just needed …a shock."

"Oh Hunter! It's OK to remember the good times!" Brian enfolded him from behind, this time a little more gently. "Those were the real times! The real us! And we enjoyed every minute!"

"I don't believe you!" Hunter said shakily and stubbornly.

"I know! I know! And you hate us! But we love you! Even if you don't believe us, we'll always love you!"

Hunter sniffled and said nothing.

"And I'm sorry! I should have been more specific. I'll remember to be from now on. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself again."

Hunter said nothing, processing everything.

"Promise me!"

"OK! OK! But what am I supposed to do to shut off the good stuff?"

"Don't shut it off," said Justin, "Hunter, I know you don't believe this but that _was_ the real us. And we'll prove it to you. Somehow….we'll prove it to you. And we'll have more outings like that…and we won't…be slumming it," he said overriding Hunter, correctly seeing that he was going to object.

"How do I know that?"

"Because next week, all week, we shall humble ourselves to you and make ourselves as low and obedient to you as you want. And if that still isn't enough, we'll think of something else. But we _will _get past this and earn your trust back. We must. We need you."

"We'll see. Well, thanks for dinner. I better get in to bed." Hunter pulled away and started to walk into the house."

See you tomorrow! Between noon and 2? We'll start making arrangements and go visit the Twins!" called Brian.

"That's the lunch rush. Can we make it 2-3?"

"OK!"

"OK, then."

"Good night son! See you tomorrow!"

"I'm NOT…your son!" Hunter called back. They both just laughed and drove off.

"I'm not…" Hunter whispered to the dark and then dark and silent street as he watched them go. "I'm not!"

But even to his own ears, he didn't sound so sure anymore.

TBC

Please Review!


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: OK, what to say? I'd hoped this was going to be the First Test but this series/story continues at it's own pace. Therefore, I present:

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 7

Preparations

The meadow really was beautiful in the moonlight.

Closer now, the forest loomed, dark and dangerous.

Funny, up to now, he'd never really taken the forest into consideration. It had always just...been there, you know. Like a huge decoration or a government building that's always there but ignored by the general public. Like city hall.

Hunter took a step toward it and suddenly...he was just there. There was a path. He stepped in.

It was dark. It was cold. And yet, somehow the path was lit up by a cold blue light at regular intervals. However, he could not see more than a few feet beyond the path anywhere.

And then out of the darkness came scenes or just sentences, snippets of memory that he could not escape. Some were good. Some were bad.

Horseback riding. Hunter watched it fondly and at the same time he could feel the horse undulating underneath him, as if he was really riding his steed. Oh, how he missed his horse! Did he miss him?

"Come into the water! Come K! Play with me!"

"Next time darling! Not today. We want to watch you! Next time...time...time...

"Why wouldn't they come? Didn't they know he only asked to come so they could splash and play with him? Didn't they realize...

"Take those off! I won't have you wearing servant shoes!"

"You know, you don't really have to work there at all, you know!"

"NO!" Hunter ran through the forest away from the hateful faces.

"The babies are with a wet nurse. They're perfectly safe! Safe!...safe...They're waiting for you..."

"No! Leave me alone!" Hunter was filled with regret and longing and he missed the babies so much it hurt.

"We can always kick 6 or 8 people out of their homes, raze them to the ground...raze them...raze them..."

"A week's just not good enough. I'd never be able to let you go!"

The meadow. "I love you Daddy J+K. Take me home. Please. Take me home."

God! Had he ever been that needy? That pathetic? Hunter ran on.

"Get your bag. Come with us at once!"

"This is common ground. Common...common...common."

They're waiting for you.

A week's not good enough...

Hunter ran faster and faster and the images and memories kept coming, faster and faster, interlacing, weaving, overlapping, louder and louder.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hunter screamed and he covered his ears and ran faster and faster and suddenly he ran into a clearing and as he did the voices and scenes were silenced as if a switch had been thrown.

Hunter fell to his knees, weeping. He hated feeling like this. He hated it. He hated them.

At long last he looked up and looked around and was charmed at what he saw. It was so beautiful.

The clearing was perfectly round. It was carpeted with emerald green grass and in the center was a bed of red flowers. Roses and tulips and poppies and...he didn't know what. The smell was incredible.

Next to the bed of red flowers was a strange wooden contraption with a large wheel. Entwined around and through the spokes of the wheel was a large black snake.

Hunter was curious. He got up and padded over to the snake and the wheeled...thing. The grass was incredibly soft beneath his bare feet. He saw that he was dressed in the shimmering, silver boxer briefs and the black wifebeater again.

The snake waited for him and rose up to greet him. "Hello, young Princccccce," the snake said in a hissing voice.

"Hello. But I'm not a Prince," he objected. "Where is this?"

"Ahhhhh...But you arrrreee! You have found great favor with the Kings of this land and even now they desire you as their son. They await you eagerly to return home,"

"They await in vain," returned Hunter, "I find no favor with them. At least...I didn't. I'm confused."

"Indeeeeed..." said the snake, "You have mannnny conflict—ing memories of them that torment you as you journey through your forest of life. But here in the clearing...there is quiet. There is allllllwayyys quiet...in the clearing."

"What is this thing?" Hunter asked.

"It issss a sssspinnnnning wheeeeellll," said the snake. "Havvvvvven't you evvvver sssseeeen a spinning wheeeeel before?"

"No," answered Hunter.

"It is used to ssssspin ffffibresssss, like shhhheep wool, into thread. The thread is made into clothhhhh and the clothhhhh into clothes like that shhhhhirt you are weeearrrring," said the snake. "Carrre to trrryy?"

"Making clothes? Isn't that woman's work?" Hunter said scornfully.

"Well...they often say that woman can do anything men can...if that's true, why can't men do anything that women doooo," said the snake.

"Hmmm. That seems logical. Do they really say that?" Hunter sat at the little seat.

"Well...They willllll..." said the snake. He slid his way out of the wheel and around the back of Hunter's neck. "Now...jusssst take some woooooolll...feed it through therrrrrre...and pump the pedal to spin the wheeeeeel."

Hunter saw in surprise there was a quantity of white wool next to him where there wasn't any before. Nevertheless, he obeyed and fed the wool through and pumped the wheel. The wheel spun and the wool twisted and became thick thread. He fed it through again a spun it finer. He took more and added it to the thread he had.

"Goooood, young Prince, good!" praised the snake, "Now, when you have enough, wind it around that there, the spindle to store the finished thread..."

Hunter obeyed. He wrapped it around, spun the wheel, the spindle spun and twisted the thread around it.

"Hey! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Hunter said triumphantly.

"You certainly are, young Prinnnnccccee!" said the snake.

"The spindle looks awfully sharp though," said Hunter worriedly.

"Jussssst beeee careful," hissed the snake.

But as Hunter was wrapping the thread around the spindle for the second time, his finger slipped and he pricked his finger on the sharp point of the spindle.

"OW!" he cried, jerking away and sucking his finger where he had pricked it. Suddenly, his eyes were incredibly heavy and his whole body was going heavy and loose and limp. He tried to get up but he stumbled and then fell onto the bed of flowers. Ohhhhh! It felt so good, so right, so soft.

"What's happening to...happen...happening..." Hunter couldn't get up. He couldn't move; his body was completely limp.

The snake rose like a nightmare, just like before. "Don't worry! Soon you and I will be together...soonnn we'll beee ONE!" Hunter saw with horror that the snake had wrapped itself twice around his torso, further immobilizing him, if he hadn't already gone completely numb. "Sleeep my Princcccce. Sleeeep, my sweeeet Prince. Let me taste you. And then sleep and dream for one hundred yearsssssssss."

The snake bared his fangs and struck at Hunter's throat.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Hunter gasped in a huge breath and jackknifed up in bed, clutching his throat. It was morning.

"Hunter! Hunter, honey! Are you all right!" Debbie burst in, the picture of worry.

"Yeah Deb! I think so! Just a whopper of a nightmare I guess!" That was putting it mildly. Again, he couldn't believe that his throat was intact.

"A nightmare! What about? It sounded terrible!"

"Just a strange, jumble of images...then there was a snake...he bit me...he wanted me to sleep for a hundred years. I don't understand it."

"Oh my!"

"It's OK, Deb. It's fading now! It's OK! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready for work. And maybe on the way there, I can ask you a favor."

"Sure honey! No problem! Anything you want!"

But as she left, Hunter mused that it might not be as easy as that.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

He was right.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE SMOKING! NO FUCKING WAY!" she screeched at an ear-splitting volume and pitch that he had not thought possible.

"FUCK...DEBBIE! I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M NOT DEAF!" he yelled back.

"You're right! Your right! Your ears are working fine! It's just the stuff between them that's not working!" she screeched angrily, albeit a little softer this time.

"I'm not asking that we do this tomorrow!" Hunter said, "but you've been giving me more responsibility there anyway and letting me stay by myself for longer and longer times..."

"Something maybe I should re-consider!" Debbie screeched, "Of all the cockamamie ideas! What the hell gave you..."

"I don't know!" Hunter screeched back. (Sometimes you had to raise your voice just to talk with this woman) "I just wanted to wipe that smug attitude out of them! God, they're so spoiled and self satisfied and selfish and..."

"Hey! They're none of those things! And you know it! You spent nearly a month with them and were they ever like that? Did they ever treat you or anybody else unkindly!"

"They were slumming," Hunter said stubbornly, crossing his arms sulkily, "They were pretending."

"Hunter, they weren't! That night...that was the pretending! You've got to get over this!"

"I can't! I don't know what's REAL anymore! That's why I thought of this, I guess! It just popped out! To know what's real! To fix things! To...to..."

"To punish them," Debbie said intensely and quietly.

"Yes, DAMMIT! I can't get that word out of my head! It came so easy to him! And it hurt the most! They need to know! Really know what it means to be poor and working and working hard or else going without! Maybe then I can get that word out of my head!"

"Well, I'll think about it! Oh, what if there's a fire!" she worried.

"Then there's fire foam canisters and the fire brigade and...and...and, well, if things go really wrong, I'll make them build you a new place. A better place!"

'I thought the point of this was to teach them about being poor...not throwing their money around!" said Debbie.

"Well, it is! But I'm just thinking about emergencies! And if things go wrong and they can't work the week...then a good old fashioned dent in their pocketbook, ought to do just as well," said Hunter nastily.

"Well...I'll think about it..."said Debbie, giving him a sideways look.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

2:25 PM...Liberty Diner...

Everybody watched as a classy, black sedan drove up and parked in the Liberty Diner.

"Wonder who owns the fancy spread?" a customer said.

"Hmm. Have no idea. Done with your coffee?" asked Hunter.

"Sure."

Hunter put the cup in the bussing tray and continued down the long aisle, taking other dishes and otherwise cleaning up. He kept an eye on the black car like everybody else but otherwise didn't care about it.

Until J and K (no, it was Justin and Brian, _dammit_) got out of the car. They wore nice slacks and shoes and white shirts that buttoned up and blazer coats that matched their slacks. Justin's was dark blue and Brian had on brown. They had no ties and their shirts were open at the throat. Their hair was neat but casual and windblown. The effect was that they were neat and clean and conservative, businesslike yet casual.

Hunter's eyes fixated on the black of the car and it seemed to fill his vision. It pulled and stretched itself into a longer black limo. A black dread filled his soul. "COME!..COME!" a voice echoed, "Come AWAY...my son will not wear servant's shoes!"

Outside, Brian and Justin were laughing and talking. Brian pulled Justin in for a quick, hot kiss.

_"This is how we really are!...really are...really are... Soon you'll be JUST LIKE US!"_

Hunter began to hyperventilate.

Justin looked over at the Diner and Hunter swore he looked right into his eyes. His eyes flashed blue fire but the fire was cold, so cold. He was looking just like he looked last Friday, hard and superior, and the fire burned Hunter from the inside out, freezing him numb all the way through.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! I`LL NEVER BE LIKE THEM! NEVER!" Hunter yelled. His eyes stared but they saw nothing but the blackness. He gagged and heaved and ran. Somehow the bussing tray landed on an empty table.

Justin and Brian were walking up to the door, arms around each other, eyes shining with happiness and love.

Still heaving, Hunter ran into the bathroom and reached the toilet just in time. He retched and puked noisily until his stomach was empty and a few times beyond that. At last, he collapsed, and hunched into a protective ball. Shakily he reached up and flushed.

Justin and Brian entered the diner and looked around. They chose a booth and sat.

"Hey everybody, is Hunter around?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he saw your car, freaked out and ran into the washroom!" someone tattled, "I think he puked."

"Oh, shit!" said Justin, "I forgot! It's a black car!"

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Geez! He's got to start getting over this! I'll get him."

Justin grabbed his arm. "Don't force yourself on him. Be gentle with him, my love. For me."

"For you," Brian replied and followed it up with a deep, hot kiss for courage that left Justin hot under the collar.

Brian went to the washroom and knocked gently. "Hunter! It's Brian! It's Dad! I'm coming in. OK, son?"

There was no response.

Brian pushed the door in gently and went inside. He found Hunter in a stall, in a corner hunched in a ball, arms over his head.

"Hello Hunter," said Brian.

"I won't come. I won't be like you. I won't...I won't..." he began to rock. He began to weep.

"Come on, Hunter...Come on...Nobody's going anywhere right now. Come with me and I'll clean you up." Brian pried Hunter's arms from off his head. Hunter resisted and struggled but Brian would not back down. Slowly but surely, he pulled Hunter's arms away from his face and then pulled him to his feet. As he thought, he had vomit stains around his mouth and was otherwise tearstained and a mess. His eyes were completely contracted, his eyes huge orbs of green, with two pricks of black. Hunter wasn't seeing anything like this. Brian put a gentle arm around his waist and guided him to the sink. He took some paper towels, wet them, and used them to clean the vomit from around his mouth and guided him to the water.

"Drink and swish," he said, "Rinse the taste out, my son, Rinse it out…that's it."

Hunter obeyed mechanically. Brian kept up the comforting patter until he had swished and spit and drunk to his heart's content. Then he stood staring in the mirror like a zombie for a few long seconds. Then, without warning, he bolted.

Brian grabbed him easily and slowly drew him in. Hunter fought and struggled like a crazy person but Brian wouldn't let go.

"No! No! I won't go! You can't make me! You can't make me! I'll never be like you! NEVER! K! Help me! Help me! K! I want K! Where are you! Why did you leave me? Why K? Why? I won't leave with you, you monster! K! K! Help me!"

Brian drew him in, pressed him against him, rubbing those circles around his back. He was not ignorant of the shudders of pleasure that he had felt Hunter give when he had done it before and he knew he was causing his son pleasure and comfort, more so than it was causing him to give them. This time was no exception.

At the same time he whispered in his ear: "Shhhh Hunter! It's me, K! K is here, my treasure. I never left you. I never left. I never will. The monster is gone. I am K. I am K You will never be like him. You will be better, wiser, kinder, than even me. I am K. Shhhhhh. Now! Everything's fine."

And as he soothed him Hunter's struggles became less and less. Slowly, he arms went around Brian's waist and for the first time, he hugged him back. Slowly his ragged breathing returned to normal. His eyes started to dilate again.

"K? Is that really you? I – I couldn't find you! I love you Daddy K! I…"

Suddenly he twisted away. He pulled back and hunched against the wall like a frightened animal. His eyes were normal again but his voice was twisted with disappointment and hate.

"No! You're not K! You're Brian! K was the lie! K was a lie!" He began to weep again.

"No Hunter! K was not a lie! Sure it was an alias to protect my identity while it needed to be but everything I did, everything I felt as K, and Justin as J was the truth! K and Brian are one! I love you!"

"Hunters sobs diminished a bit. "Why have you come to take me in the black car again then? Why are you wearing those clothes?"  
>"Hunter, I don't wear my leathers all the time! Just when I bike and am having fun. Sometimes we'll dress in slacks or suits or shorts or…whatever. And we have many cars, depending on the situation or how we feel." He enfolded Hunter again. "We came in a sedan today with a driver. But we have a whole garage full of cars. Black, white, yellow, red, blue….A Ferrari, Studebaker…a few limos…" He felt Hunter tense but he just held tighter. "Shhhhh…not today though…a few sedans, like the one outside a few Camaros, and even a few Corvettes."<p>

"Because you're rich!" Hunter accused.

"Because we're rich!" agreed Brian, "As you said, we've never hid that fact. And someday, when you embrace your destiny, our riches will be yours. And when you are ready, I shall take you down to that garage and let you pick out a car and it shall be yours, and only yours, forevermore."

"My….my own car?" Hunter gasped.

"That's right!"

"That's – that's so generous! I couldn't! I – No!" he twisted away. "Don't try to seduce me! "I'm not your son! Why are you here!"

Brian sighed. One step forward, two steps back.

"Hunter, remember! It's between 2 and 3 o'clock! I promised I'd come! We're going to talk to the Twins! Remember!"

"I – yeah…yeah I remember now! I – oh, what happened to me Brian? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong, my treasure! You saw the car we came in, flashed back and had a panic attack. But Hunter, it's not the same car, and it's OK to come for a ride in it! Come on out and sit with us before we go, OK?"

Gently, Brian coaxed Hunter out of the bathroom. They walked back to the table arms around each other's waists. On their way down the aisle, Hunter experimentally rubbed Brian's waist up and down once. Brian smiled to himself and returned the gesture. Hunter smiled. K's touches felt so good.

BJHBJBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Back at the table, Hunter cupped his hands around the sides of his head like blinders, partially in embarrassment for his freak-out and partially so he wouldn't see the black as death car out in the parking lot. Waiting for him.

"Hunter, please stop that," said Brian, "Nobody thinks anything of you for panicking and besides most of the customers who saw are gone now."

"Yeah..._most_ of them," returned Hunter with that annoying angsty teen logic.

"Never mind, Brian," said Justin, "That's not really what's important anyway. What are we doing today? What's the game plan?"

"Well, we were going to talk to the Twins to see if they'll be regent while we're gone. Why don't we do that first?"

Justin hung his head. "Ohh dear! Brian, I'd better not go! They're still upset with me! If I show up, it's liable to – well, to queer the deal."

Hunter rolled his blindered eyes at Justin's queer choice of words. "No problem. Brian and I can go and ask the Twins. I'll tell them the same thing I told you guys last night. Maybe that'll ease them up on you a little bit. In the meantime, you can stay here and talk to Debbie about agreeing. I broached the subject to her this morning and she was...less than receptive. She's worried about disasters and, I dunno, considers it like a kid game we came up with to amuse ourselves with."

This seemed wise in the Queer Kings eyes and they immediately put their plan into action.

Brian and Hunter left the Diner and headed to the car. Hunter kept his eyes diverted and his breathing quickened.

"Hunter, there's nothing to worry about. It's not _that_ car. And even that car is powerless over you now because we're never going to take you anywhere like that again. We will never _be_ those people again."

But the closer he got to the car the more Hunter began to hyperventilate again. He could see that it was a different car but the feeling of blackness and death filled him as sure as if the Reaper was inside the car waiting for him.

Finally, Brian stood between him and the car. He hugged him to him and Hunter hid his face. Slowly, his breathing slowed.

"Would you rather just walk?" Brian asked, "It's not really that far."

But as well as fear, Hunter was filled with a self-loathing that he could not stand. He knew if he didn't do this now, he'd never be able to face another black car again.

"No! I have to do this! God, it's horrible! It's like Death is waiting for me in the back. But if I can just make it in there and prove that nothing's there, I know I can break this thing! Just...just don't let me go!"

"Never! Never again!" declared Brian.

And so, holding on to Brian's arm, tighter and tighter, Hunter moved, step by step, closer to the sedan. It seemed to fill his vision and the certainty of Death, of the Reaper became stronger and stronger. They were 3 quarters there. They were almost there. Hunter was breathing very quick but he kept going.

He was there. Death was on the other side of the door. Brian reached for the handle. Hunter wanted to scream. But he'd come too far now so he just shut his eyes and waited for the end to come.

And then Brian was opening the door and his hand was warm on his back and gently pushing him, guiding him into the car. Nothing grabbed or bit him. Hunter stepped forward and felt softness. He reached forward and pulled himself into the car. He opened his eyes.

There was nothing there. The car was empty and the back wasn't a limo back, it was just...a back seat. Roomy and soft, but just a back seat. It was dark blue interior, plush and soft. There was a tinted window between them and the driver. And that was all.

Hunter clambered his way inside and moved over so that Brian could get in. And then Brian's longer legs were coming in, coming and Brian was filling the other half of the car and closing the door. Sometimes Hunter forgot how much bigger Brian was. Or maybe it was that he just felt so much smaller.

"Well?" Brian asked.

"There's nothing here. Well, nothing but car anyway. I'm OK. I think I'm going to be OK!"

"Where to, sir?" it was the white moustachioed driver again.

"Quite close. Just to the Box Factory and then we'll have you wait a little while, while we're inside."

"Very good Sir!" The window started to go up.

"Wait!" Hunter leaned forward and whispered, "You – you didn't tell them...what I said yet...did you?"

"No sir! Not yet! Shall I tell him now?" asked the driver.

"No! What I mean is...well, you can probably just forget about it. Just forget I said anything."

"Probably?"

"Definitely! You can definitely cancel it!"

"Very good sir! Now just sit back and leave everything to me."

Hunter sat back in relief. The window closed.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing! Just...nothing." At Brian's probing stare, Hunter admitted, "When he dropped me off in the Rolls that first time...he asked if he could give you guys a message. The things I came up with...were pretty bad. And I don't mean them anymore anyway."

"I see. Very well, my son." The car began to pull out. They buckled up.

"When are you going to stop calling me that! I'm NOT...your son."

Brian put his big arm around Hunter's shoulder and pulled him against him and this time Hunter did not resist. "I told you. Never. I will call you that till you accept the inevitable truth and then I will never stop calling you that for your lifetime."

"I will never accept it."

"Then I will never stop calling you that and spend my life trying to convince you."

Hunter huffed in frustration as Brian's amused low chuckle reverberated through him.

"I have to know. Did you really want me the first minute you saw me?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok then." Hunter admired the way his voice came out so steady even though his insides dropped out and away into oblivion.

"I wanted you the very first second."

And just like that, he was transported to utter joy. "Really?"

Brian's other arm came around him. "Really. And I'm so glad I got you. My wise boy. My courageous boy. My beautiful boy."

And Hunter figured since he'd already dampened down Brian's shirt pretty good, a few more tears wouldn't make much difference.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Hunter Montgomery and this is Brian Kinney and we'd like to Misters Remington please."

"Are they expecting you?" she said in that nasally, prissy voice that receptionists use to deter guests.

"Uhh..well, no! But they asked me to come! You see, I work at the diner...I asked for a job...They told me to come...I just thought..." he stammered out under the forbidding woman's withering glare.

"Oh yes! They told me to expect you! Here!" She thrust a piece of paper at him. Fill this out...both sides...and bring it back. Otherwise...I'm _very_ busy!" She bent back to her work.

"Uhh no. I mean, yes, I was expecting this! But I was hoping to come for this maybe next week. I need to see Fred and...uh that is...Mr. Fred and Red..." he acknowledged under her outraged stare, "On another matter."

"_What _other matter?" she asked.

"Just...another matter. Look, I know they'll be interested. They're good friends of mine...of ours. Just tell them that Hunter and Brian are here. Please. Just tell them. If they're really busy, all I need is five minutes."

"_Who_ is this, Brian?" she asked shrilly, "There's no one here but you!"

"What?" Hunter turned and saw that indeed, Brian had entered with him and promptly disappeared. OH Geez! They were at it again! Well, game on, mister!  
>"Look, I dunno, he came in with me. Maybe he went off to take a leak! But I am here with Brian Kinney. You know, King Brian!" he said hoping to wipe that sceptical, <em>you're just a stupid lying kid,<em> look off her face. He didn't.

"OK, look. Just suppose it is just me. Just buzz them. They'll give me five minutes. They will."

"Fine. We'll just see about that!" she said stuffily. She buzzed them.

"Yes Maureen, what is it?" came Fred's voice.

"There's a Hunter Montgomery here to see you sir," she said.

"Ahh yes! Just give him the form, Maureen," Fred said and clicked off.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

Hunter motioned with his hand. _Keep going._

She buzzed again. "Uh, no sir. He says it's regarding...another matter."

"Another matter!" exclaimed Fred.

"Another matter!" ejaculated an identical voice.

"Another matter!" they yelled in unison.

"Well that's a different matter altogether!"

"Yes that matter's different altogether!"

"You numbsk...That's not what I said at all! Ohhhh!" Fred huffed in frustration, "You'd best send him in!"

"Yes sir!" She clicked off. "Well, it's just there! Go on in!" she motioned to a heavy door a little ways behind her with the Twins' names in large gold letters on it.

"Uh OK. So, do they do that a lot?"

"Kid, a lot doesn't cover it! But as long as my cheques don't bounce, I couldn't care less!"

"Oh. Well, thanks a lot!" Hunter started toward the door.

At that moment, Brian came bursting into the outer office. "Hunter! Everything taken care of!" he boomed.

Hunter whirled. "There you are! Where were you! Yes, everything's fine...now!"

"King Brian! Oh my goodness! It really _is_ you! Oh my goodness!" the receptionist was the picture of flustered twitterpation.

"Yes it's me! Did my son get everything he needed?" Brian came over and draped an arm over Hunter's shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Where were you? I really could have used your support!" Hunter groused, picking his hand off of him again.

"Oh my! Yes Sire! He did, I got right on it! My goodness! I must say, I didn't know you'd taken on a son!" Maureen twittered.

"I am Not..."

"Oh, yes!" Brian enthused, "I knew the moment I saw him, he was the one!" His arm re-draped itself and this time refused to be picked off. Hunter squirmed ineffectually. Brian laughed. "He's a bit shy when it comes to affection."

"Well, he's very assertive when it comes to getting what he wants, I must say," said Maureen.

"He sure is. And I'm going to make sure he gets everything he wants and needs. I'd expect everyone to help him. If he didn't, I'd probably get...upset. You'd make sure I wasn't...upset, wouldn't you, Maureen?" he asked, reading her nametag.

"Oh yes, your Majesty! Absolutely, your Majesty!" said Maureen nervously. She felt like she'd dodged some kind of bullet.

"Excellent! Thank you, Maureen. Keep up the good work!" Brian said smoothly and swept Hunter away.

Furiously, Hunter guided them over to a place where they could talk in private. As soon as they were out of earshot, Hunter writhed and twisted out of Brian's grasp.

"What the Hell was that? Where were you? Were you testing me again? I thought there were going to be no more tests or games! And I am NOT...your son!"

"So you keep saying. And no, I wasn't testing you...exactly. It was more of a test...for her. But also I was...watching...what I knew you could already do."

"Well, next time watch where I can see you!" griped Hunter, "Seriously, I'm sick of this shit!"

Brian laughed and draped his arm around his shoulder again, "Oh, my assertive son!" he declared, "My beautiful, assertive son!"

Together they went into the Remington Twins' office.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

"You want to WHAT!" two voices screamed in identical hilarity.

"Justin and I are going to work the week at – Come on boys! We just went over it! Don't make me say it all again!"

"The Kings of the Land…are going to serve us our lunch!"

"Clean dirty dishes…"

"Mop the floor…"

"Clean the toilets…"

The two men collapsed against each other and laughed until they cried.

"OK, OK, that enough of that! It's not that funny! We can do it! We're not that soft!"

"Oh please! The only thing I've seen you push is a pencil. How are you going to manage a mop?" Fred asked, wiping the tears from his streaming eyes.

"Yes, and Justin, just a paintbrush!" said Red, "How does _he_ feel about this? Humpph!"

"Oh yes! Him! Maybe we should reconsider! Humphh!" said Fred.

Hunter approached them warily, "Fred? Red? I need to tell you something," he said. He stroked both their arms soothingly. "You see when I first got back to the restaurant…a little while before I asked you…before Justin even came in…" He then proceeded to tell them about reconsidering food service as he was punching in. "So you see, I'd already decided to look for a new job anyway. So you can ease up on him a bit."

"Hmmmph! He STILL shouldn't have done that to you!" Fred said. He scooped Hunter up into what he thought was a cradling hug.

"No, he shouldn't have," said Red, hugging him from the other side. Unfortunately, this meant that Hunter was well meaningly being squished flat.

"OK! OK! So everybody's happy!" Brian swooped in to rescue his son. "So will you do it?"

"Well….OK! We'll be regents again! And we won't hold anything against Justin when he serves us our lunch!"

"Our BIG lunch !" interjected Red.

"But we still will not accept back our bracelets back unless they are presented by the Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom!" asserted Fred.

"That's right!" said Red.

"I think we can all live with that," said Brian

"Are you guys sure you want to wait that long?" Hunter asked. "Gus is only a year old. You'll have to wait 15, maybe 16 years to get them back!"

"We don't mean Gus!" they cried. We mean you, of course!"

"But I'm not the Prince! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I am NOT their son!"

They both smiled at him as if he were the cutest 5 year old in the world.

"Riiiiiggght!" they both they both said to each other, stretching it out exaggeratingly. They both winked at each other.

RRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! Hunter ground his teeth in frustration

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBBJHBJH

_Meanwhile, at the Liberty Diner..._

Justin watched Hunter approach the sedan with trepidation and then a stiff back of courage. Then Brian followed and although he didn't know it, he echoed Brian's sentiments at almost the same time. "Good for you, my courageous son," he whispered.

Then he moved over to the counter and waited till it wasn't packed busy and the people who _were _there were enjoying their food, he motioned to Debbie to talk to her about their proposal.

As Hunter had predicted, Debbie still wasn't happy about the situation. She called it a "stunt" and screeched that her establishment was not going to get burned down for one of their "revenge games".

Eventually though, Justin managed to drive home that it was more serious that a simple bet or game. He asked her if she remembered the strange trance he had been in on Sunday night. She answered emphatically yes. She'd never forget that chilling voice: _Hunter isn't her right now_...for the rest of her life.

"Well," Justin continued, "Shortly before he returned to normal, he re-entered that trance as a kind of rest state from all the memory flashes he'd been having. In that state, I was able to use my sunshine to talk to his mind. I encountered an entity, a kind of a multiple personality that he called Guardian. Guardian challenged us to 3 tests in return for what we'd done. We accepted. This task is one of those tests. We must accept. Hunter thinks it is just a challenge, a kind of bet but it is much more serious. If we fail in these tests, Guardian will take Hunter back into that twilight death and make him sleep for a hundred years."

"A hundred years! That's terrible! Wait! That's weird."

"What is?"

"This morning, Hunter came out a big nightmare. A real whopper. He said it was no big deal but get this: He said it was about a snake who bit him...and wanted him to sleep for a hundred years."

"You see? He must be sensing Guardian on some level. We _must_ pass this challenge. Please help us. You can come check up on him any time. We're not shutting you out of the Diner. It's just that we must be allowed to be in and work. Please. Plus we thought you'd enjoy the extra time with the babies."

"That _would_ be nice!" she agreed, "But so help me, Justin Taylor-Kinney if anything goes wrong!" She held up a fist and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Bam! Right in the kisser! And I don't care WHO you are! Got it!"

"Got it!" gulped Justin.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

And so it was that a little while after that, Brian and Hunter returned to the Diner in the black sedan and found everything in readiness on both sides. They offered to take Hunter away for the rest of the day but Debbie overrode them and nipped that in the bud.

"OHHHH...NO you don't! You want the training to oversee this place for the week, well...training begins NOW! And Rule #1 is there are no breaks! No excursions! If you're in charge, you need to be _in charge _and overseeing this place every single second you are on shift! This place is now your baby and it's constantly crying! Understand me!"

"Yes, Debbie," they all said meekly.

"Good! Hunter, come on into the back and I'll start showing you stuff. You two...can do whatever you like! I'll see you on Monday, bright and early!"

"I'll make sure of it!" Hunter said nastily. He and Debbie went into the back.

"How are the Twins?" asked Justin.

"They're still pretty pissed. But they promised to not hold anything against you while you're working here. They still won't take back the bracelets unless Hunter gives them to them as Crown Prince."

Justin nodded sadly. "I figured that. Oh God, what a mess I made! I'm so sorry Brian!"

"I know, love. I was pretty mad but I'm over it. One day, they will be too. Just give them a lot of space until then."

They rested in each other's arms for a long time.

"So how did things go here?" asked Brian.

"Pretty good. I managed to impress upon her how important this was to us. I had to tell her about Guardian and him threatening Hunter for a hundred years. Oh and that reminds me..." Justin told him about Hunter's dream.

"WHAT! Why didn't he tell us about that?"

"Brian! Calm down! He doesn't even..."

"HUNTER! GET OUT HERE...NOW!"

Hunter appeared from out of the back and into the behind the counter area. "Yes? You bellowed irrationally, Your Majesty?" he quipped.

"Never mind that Majesty stuff! Now, why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you about what?" Hunter sounded bored.

"About your dream! About the snake who wanted to take you away for 100 years!" Brian snarled.

"Uhhh, maybe because it wasn't _any of your business!_" Hunter snarled right back. He turned to Justin. "Can you tell me what Her Majesty is queening out about now?"

"I AM NOT QUEENING OUT!" yelled Brian, totally queening out.

"Oh no! Then why did you just scare all our other customers away! Our _paying_ customers!"

Indeed, the diner had suddenly _zip!_ become empty and there was the sound of a tinkling of a coffee cup vibrating around in its saucer. Then that sound died away and there was silence.

Hunter crossed his arms and pressed his lips together. "Well?"

"Brian, calm down! Remember, he doesn't know anything about that yet!"

"I thought you told him about Guardian!"

"I did! But I didn't get that far!"

"Oh." Brian's queen out lowered by several stages. "Besides," Justin continued furiously, "Remember, he doesn't know about..._them..._either! Calm down!"

And to Hunter's astonishment, Brian did. His breathing slowed and the red in his face went down by half. "I'm sorry, Hunter," he apologized, "I was just upset when I heard you were having nightmares."

But now it was Hunter's turn to be upset. "You know, I'm getting pretty sick of you making up new rules as we go along! I told Debbie about that dream..._in confidence_, I might add, and only because she was there when it woke me up! I'm not accustomed _or_ obligated to telling _anybody_ my dreams, including you! And besides, I only had it once! Well, twice but the first time hardly counts it was so quick...and I _did_ tell you about that one! Anyway, how am I supposed to know which dreams are special and which aren't! Am I to tell you every time I dream now! What's next! Shall I tell you every time I sneeze or fart too! Do me a favor and get outta here! And quit scarin' away the customers! That's the whole point of next week's exercise right?"

"Yes, Hunter...Sorry, Hunter," they said submissively. "I'm really sorry, son," Brian added sincerely.

"I AM _**NOT**_ YOUR SON!" bellowed Hunter. "Now get outta here!"

Sadly, they turned to go. Hunter let them get to the door before he said, "Hey! Dishrags! You can pick me up after work on Sunday. We can go to an _inexpensive _dinner and then head to our new accommodations, which you will have set up! Choose a car that won't attract attention and be stripped or stolen within the first five minutes! Do you think you can handle all that!"  
>Brian turned and gave his own version of a million watt smile that did something to Hunter's heart he didn't like. "Yeah so...Hunter, I got it."<p>

"Good." Hunter turned on his heel and strode back into the back, without looking back.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

_Sunday Night...Closing time at Liberty Diner..._

Hunter was bussing his last tray when he saw a black jeep drive up and park in the parking lot. Brian and Justin hopped out and headed in. Somewhere deep inside he was inordinately pleased that they were punctual and he had to force away a smile of pleasure of seeing them again.

The bell above the door rang and he turned away from the door quickly because now he could not chase away a smile of happiness no matter how much he tried.

"Hem! I have to clean this last set of dishes before I punch out. Make yourselves useful and turn the sign to closed, willya? Thanks!" He made his voice gruff. He bumped his way through the swinging doors before they could say anything.

He washed the last few dishes quickly, with an annoyingly light heart and then punched out. He bumped out into the Diner area.

It was déjà vu all over again. Well, almost. Thankfully, Brian and Justin were wearing casual street clothes that wouldn't attract too much attention if they were in a more modest neighborhood. They sat together, facing away from Hunter as he came out of the back in the booth nearest the door.

"Hi Hunter, would you like to sit with us?" Brian asked.

"Actually, can we just go? Deb left me in charge since noon so I've been run off my feet all day. I let everyone else go an hour ago so it's just been me here. I'm sick of these four walls."

"This seemed agreeable to everyone so Hunter switched off the lights and they all left. Hunter locked up and they headed for the Jeep.

"Wow, Hunter, I'm really proud of everything you've learned in the last week! You really deserve to be in charge now!" praised Justin.

"Thanks Justin. The training was pretty gruelling. However, being left to do the decisions more and more really helped. That let Debbie's take more and more time off."

"We know! We know! She's been spending it at the castle with the babies and bossing us around instead!"

"How are they?" Hunter asked, in a deceptively calm voice.

"They're fine. They sleep a lot and when they don't they're crying and hungry. Gus started to walk the other day. You know you can come see them whenever you want, right?"

"No…. I can't," Hunter said sadly. "Not after I've held them and knew they were mine to hold and feed and look after like my brother and sister. To hold them...and then give them back like they were some stranger's kids...would just be unbearable."

Both men were appalled.

Brian grabbed Hunter in a firm embrace as they reached the car. "Hunter! Things are NOT like that! They are NOT stranger's kids! They are ours! And they are yours! They ARE your brother and sister as assuredly as YOU are our son!"

"I'm NOT ..." Hunter began.

"...my son! I know! I know! So you keep saying!" Brian finished. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to accept that as the truth. And neither should you lie to yourself nor tell yourself that they are not your siblings! Don't punish them...or yourself...for what we did. They're just infants!"

"I'm not punishing them! And I know they're infants! I remember that every day!" choked out Hunter.

"Aren't you though? By depriving yourself of them, by not being there when they could be having a hug from they're big brother! By not establishing a relationship with them as the innocents they are! And they are innocent, Hunter! They don't know anything about our problems, only that that nice teenager who used to read them stories suddenly disappeared!"

"I doubt they remember me," Hunter said sadly.

"Gus does. There s a picture of you he points at every so often. We always tell him... soon. JR's younger so perhaps you're right there. But isn't that another reason to go see them and make sure that doesn't happen? Imagine this, if they are old enough to know better and you suddenly come to live at the palace as their brother, like some stranger crawling out of the woodwork. Is that what you want? Will they accept you as easily as they do now!"

"Damn you!" Hunter whispered as tears streaked down his cheeks. He had asked himself the same question over and over but he had learned to press it away again as there was no solution, no answer. Now it seemed they were giving him the solution but no choice in it as well. Now he said, "Don't you think, I thought of that! Oh damn you! And why are you keeping a picture of me where they can see it anyway!"

"It was there before you stopped coming. We just didn't think to remove it. Now it's too late. Gus knows and he won't let anyone take it. If anyone touches it, he cries."

"Ohh, DAMN YOU! Why did you tell me that?" Hunter cried.

"Emotional blackmail," Brian answered matter of factly...and honestly.

And Hunter was able to laugh and cry at the same over that one.

"Just come see them sometime and stop being such a damn stubborn twat about it. We'll stay out of your way if you want. But stop dragging the babies into something that's our fault! Now get your ass in the Jeep!" said Brian.

"Oh, yes SIR!" Hunter said and mock saluted. He got in and added, "Well...I'll think about it!"

Justin and Brian got into the front seats and shared a smile before starting the engine. They knew, of course, that that meant he would.

TBC


	8. The Kings' First Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: Please forgive the detailed description of diner life in the first day. It just sort of kept going. Also in regards to the labor issue, you're going to have to suspend your belief a bit. So…let's say, in this universe, Debbie owns the Diner and child labor laws are…not as they are. Also excuse the many anachronisms….Unless you're enjoying them ;)

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 8

The Kings' First Test

Brian drove them to a nearby inn in a not so fashionable neighbourhood. The inn was large and solid looking with three stories, thick and solid wooden walls, an oaken door, shutters that could be pulled over the windows, which also opened outward, and a thatched roof. It looked rough and medieval.

Brian parallel parked between another Jeep and a smaller car. They fit in nicely with the crowd. Hunter commented on the fact and praised Brian on his choice of wheels. Brian beamed.

Hunter looked over at the inn. "So, that's it, huh? It looks a little...rough."

"Our advisors said this was a good place to stay that would fit your profile. Also, anything we chose to eat there would also be in our allotted price range. But if you don't think you can cut it there, we can always go somewhere else..." Brian trailed off hopefully.

"Oh no you don't! I can handle anything you dish out mister! Besides, you're not getting off the hook that easily! If you picked this place just to scare me then watch out because now you're going to suffer as well!

Brian and Justin both vehemently denied that this was the case.

Hunter eyed them distrustfully. "All right then. Well, let's go. Just...just don't leave me alone in there."

"Not a chance, son," Brian said, drawing him close with an arm around his shoulder in paternal joy.

"I'm NOT..." he started and then stopped, giving up for the time being. He sighed. He was so tired of this.

"Ah ha! Wearing you down, am I?" Brian asked smugly, "So have you finally accepted the truth, son?"

Not at all! Because it is NOT the truth! However, since we are going to be together for quite some time, fighting you about it is going to become tiresome very quickly. Besides, it would be better if everyone in there _believed_ I was your son. For security's sake."

"Whatever you say, son," Brian answered in smug, triumphant joy.

Hunter sighed long-sufferingly and rolled his eyes. They went in.

The inside was clean and bright. The receiving area was small with the innkeeper's desk right in front of you. There were stairs lifting up and away to the left and on the right was the door into the public room/restaurant. The inside of the inn was also wood, the floors bright hardwood and the restaurant dimly lit and filled with rough hewn tables and long benches.

The innkeeper was a tall, stout, buxom, jolly, apple cheeked woman with long fat braids. Her name was Ilsa. She gave them the key to their third floor room and described how to get there. She also advised that Hunter would not be able to visit the bar or be served alcohol by the waiters. This was readily agreed upon.

They went into the dining room first. Dinner was a large joint of boar meat, a roast potato, and roasted shish kabobed vegetables. There was a watery, fishy soup with unidentifiable things floating around in them.

"Hmm. This may be rougher than I expected," Hunter said, eyeing the unappetizing soup and cutting into the potato which appeared to have been roasted whole on a spit in the fire as it was roasted black on the outside and yet still raw and icy cold in the center. (In fact, this had been the case.)

"This was your idea," said Brian, his own mouth full of the juicy boar meat.

Hunter's dirty look spoke volumes. He spoke no more but concentrated on slurping his fishy soup, choking down his cold, raw potato and pulling as much tough, stringy meat from the bone as possible.

After dinner, Brian and Justin wanted to stay down for a few drinks. However, Hunter would have none of that and ordered them up to bed. He had watched through the window as the sun had set and as it had he could feel it in his bones that it was time to sleep if he wanted to get up at dawn. And now that went for his two wannabe dads too. He happily nagged and ordered them up and out of the common room and up the stairs. They went grudgingly, like recalcitrant children but they went. They remembered Guardian's threat and besides, they figured that Hunter was right.

The room that was to be their home was clean and modest. There were two beds, thankfully. Hunter took one and Brian and Justin prepared to share the other one. Brian took a clothesline from his belongings that he had brought and cleverly strung it up between the beds. They hung an extra sheet over it to create a privacy shield between the beds for when any of them wanted to dress/undress, or just simply wanted a bit or privacy or respite from one another. Hunter was grudgingly impressed.

"Hm. This was actually a good idea, Brian."

"Thanks son!"

Hunter growled. "Don't make be reconsider my opinion," he snarked.

They just laughed at him.

"Ohhh! Just...just go to bed! And if you're going to make out or whatever, make sure it's like your farts! Silent and deadly!" With those words he disappeared behind his portion of the privacy sheet.

They just laughed at him again and undressed and went to bed as they were told.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

The next morning, as dawn's twilight began to replace the deepness of the night, Hunter opened his eyes and awoke with that internal timing that one gets with time and habit.

He jackknifed up, yawned and stretched. He got up and went to the bathroom and did the 3 S's. Well, two. He didn't need to shave yet but he checked himself in the mirror carefully. Any day now. He also checked for acne but was happy to see his face was clear for now.

Then he went out to wake up the assholes. He dressed in some pants and went over to their side of the room to check on them. He stood there admiring them for a few seconds.

AWWWW! He had to admit, they did look cute. Brian and Justin lay on their bed in sweet repose, in the center of the bed, limbs entwined around one another. They were chest to chest and their arms were around each other's waists. Brian's chin rested on the top of Justin's yellow head while Justin's was tucked in the hollow of Brian's neck and on his chest.

Hunter came up to the foot of the bed. "WAKEUP!" he yelled harshly.

There was no effect.

"He poked them in the side (he hoped that was their side, he really did) twisted their toes, yanked off their blankets to their waists (he wasn't going any lower than that, no sirree), yelled in their ears, yanked their ears and shook their arms.

There was absolutely no effect. Geez, these guys could sleep through a tsunami! Boy, this was going to be fun.

Humming a soft tune, Hunter went into the bathroom. He took a water pitcher and filled it with cold water, still humming. Slowly, he came back into the main room, went up to the sleeping couple and slowly poured all the contents of the pitcher first onto their faces, then down, down, pouring the last cold bit right on their crotches.

THAT got their attention! Gasping and sputtering, they went from deep erotic dreaming to instantly alert and awake. They sat up in their now damp and uncomfortable bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Brian.

But the only thing they encountered was Hunter's unrepentant smile filled with vengeful joy. "Rise and SHINE..._Dads_!" he spoke the word with the utmost venom. "Welcome to Hell!"

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

And so began the first day of the Kings' first task. And the first was definitely the worst.

Hunter drove them on pitilessly before him. He shoved them into the bathroom and waited a few moments till he heard the shower go on. He snuck in like a murderer. He watched them soaping each other up and getting more and more turned on. They were oblivious to him.

Carefully, he snuck over to the toilet. His finger poised itself over the handle. He smiled. He'd tested this last night.  
>He flushed. The ensuing screams of agony as only ice cold water was left to spray down was music to his ears.<p>

"I trust that has taken care of your overactive libidos!" Hunter cried, "No fucking in the shower this week! Get clean and let's go! There are commuters waiting for their breakfast! We'll be late as it is!"

"No fucking in the shower! But...but that's inhumane! Unheard of!" yelled Brian.

"I know," said Hunter in a cruel voice.

"Hunter, you are being unreasonable!" Justin said.

"_We can always kick 6 or 8 people out of their houses and raze them to the ground! Oh and use only that soft grass...Not the common stuff!_" Hunter mimicked, "Did that sound..._reasonable_ to you!" his voice was hoarse with rage and sounded a little insane. "Now get ready! I can always...flush again!"

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" they screamed together.

"I didn't think so." Hunter left the bathroom.

In fifteen minutes, they were out of the bathroom. They dressed silently and sullenly. Being denied their morning fuck had made them grumpy. Hunter watched from behind the sheet pitilessly. His rage and hate was bubbling inside him like a boiling cauldron inside him and was being unleashed upon them in full force.

When they were almost done, he got up and said, "We can have breakfast at the Diner. We're late. I'll expect you downstairs in 5 minutes." And he slammed his way out of the room.

"And so, five minutes later found Justin and Brian clumping down the stairs to find Hunter waiting in the lobby, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Brian came up behind Justin and put one hand on Justin's shoulder and together they marched outside in tandem, like a chain gang. Hunter was unimpressed. Actually, he thought it fit the situation quite nicely. As they walked out the door he made a whip crack sound. They continued the chain gang walk to the car rebelliously and Hunter just as rebelliously refused to care. To him, this week they were not kings anymore but prisoners captured, to be brought low and made his slaves.

They drove silently and crankily to the Diner. As they did, Hunter observed them thoughtfully. Hmm, they probably thought they were on a type of forced abstinence ban for the week. This was not the case but they had to learn that they needed to hustle in the morning. And whatever delusion they were under, Hunter saw no point in lifting it for the time being. He felt vicious and cruel and he held onto those feelings as jealously as a dragon holds onto his mountain of gold. But there was no point in banning them from sex as this would only make them tense and cranky. But there was also no point in telling them this...right away.

They pulled up to the Diner and as Hunter had thought, there was a small line forming. Hunter jumped out of the jeep before Brian had turned off the ignition. He ran toward the diner.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" he yelled behind him. He unlocked the door frantically. "Sorry we're late folks! First cup of joe is on the house!"

There was lukewarm cheering but they were all relieved to get out of the morning cold. Hunter put the coffee on and soon the diner was filled with the comforting smell of java.

"So what's the game plan, Hunter?" Brian asked. They had followed everybody in.

Hunter slapped down two order pads and some pencils. "Take everybody's orders and bring them to me! I'll start cooking them since Phil doesn't get here for another hour! While everything's cooking we'll get aprons for you. I think we'll dispense with the skates…for now…since I don't wanna risk the dishes! Hurry! Go!"

They hurried. While they did that, Hunter filled a bunch of coffee cups from the big dispenser. He had a row set out by the time they came back.

"Good! Now hand these out and tell them it's on the house!

They did that. As they did that Hunter cracked a lot of eggs on the grill and sausage and bacon and filled the toasters with bread. He checked the orders and added couple of ham slices.

While everything, was cooking, Hunter ran into the back and met Brian and Justin and threw a couple of aprons at them that had Liberty Diner written on the front in curly script and a deep pocket in the front for the pad, pencil and money. He ran back to the food. Understanding his haste, Brian and Justin put on the aprons and went back into the diner area. They set a new couple up with some menus.

And the beat of the drum went on. Eventually, they got all those people served and were able to have a breather.

"OK, listen up! This is the pre breakfast rush! Phil will come before it really gets busy but until then we're on our own! Keep your eyes peeled and keep things moving! Here's some small bills for change and if it s not exact and you need coinage, get it from the register. Do you know how? Oh dear, no of course you don't! Justin, you keep your eyes out for the customers, Brian, c'mere!"

He ran down the use of the register for Brian. Ring in how much was given…how much was the bill…and the difference would pop up. Press SALE and the drawer would pop open. Get the change and slam the drawer. A receipt would get spit out. At the end of the day, press Final Sale and all the transactions got reprinted.

At this point someone paid up and left. Hunter used this opportunity to demonstrate. Brian watched carefully.

The next bunch left. Hunter, watching with an eagle eye, let Brian do it. Brian copied him perfectly.

DING A LING! A new person came in.

"I'll take this person. You take this opportunity and show your cohort what you've learned! I'm going to take this order and get back to the food!"

They did that. Hunter ran back flipped everything, added some pancakes to the grill and served up some eggs and bacon. He dinged the bell. Brian served it up and managed to remember who was supposed to get it.

They were run off their feet for the next hour. Finally Phil came and Hunter nearly wept for joy. This meant he did not have to worry about the heat of the cookery and could join Brian and Justin.

When he did, he sent Justin in to wash the mountain of dishes that had been piling up while they were waiting for Phil. He joined Brian in waitering. He waited an hour and had them switch. And all through it, he watched them. They worked hard. They didn't complain. They didn't backtalk. They didn't argue with the customers. They didn't say things like: such and such is healthier for you…they just did as they were told. They bussed the empty tables so that Hunter didn't have to. They washed the dishes without complaint.

Hunter took the third hour washing dishes and impressed upon them that he was trusting them. They saluted and said 'Yes SIR!' Hunter looked at them dubiously before leaving. He washed like a fiend for an hour and finally caught up. It was 9:00 AM and there a few people in but it wasn't packed. There was lull. They took this opportunity to have Phil make them some breakfast. They hadn't had anything, things had just started and they were famished.

"OK, it'll be quiet like this for the next two hours until the pre lunch and then the lunch rush starts. After we eat, Justin and I'll keep taking orders, Brian you give the floor a sweep and then a mop. Everything's in the back in the supply cupboard."

"OK, Hunter," Brian said submissively.

And so it was, with great satisfaction, that Hunter got to watch Brian, High King of Liberty Kingdom, mop the floor like one of his servants. And he did a decent job of it too, although Hunter rode his ass and made sure he scrubbed every inch of every tile.

The lunch rush started. Again two of them waitered, and rang up orders while a third washed dishes. At noon the part time dishwasher showed up so they didn't have to worry about that after that. At 1:00 Hunter let Brian eat lunch while he and Justin waitered. Brian ate quickly and took Justin's place so Justin could eat. Finally, Hunter ate.

At 2:00 The Remington Twins arrived. They ordered enough food for four people and insisted on Justin being their waiter. Justin complied with everything they wanted and more. It took him four trips, heavy laden, to bring all their food but he did it. And even so, with all the cooking and washing and cleaning and serving, the Diner sort of….rested as all of them became focused on serving these two enormous men.

The Twins stayed till 4, nursing coffees and to watch the Kings of the Kingdom serve and sling hash and bus dirty dishes. At 4, they stayed a little longer to watch Justin mop the floor but then had to leave. At that point, Brian and Justin wished they were going with them. They had never worked so hard in their lives and they were starting to flag.

But there was no rest. At 4, the part time dishwasher quit and one of them had to start washing dishes again. Brian took 4-5, Justin, took 5-6. At 6 they were done. Phil had gone home at 5. Hunter mopped the floor a final time, pressed Final sale and scrawled MON on the top of the loooooong tape that came rolling out of the machine. At last it stopped, he ripped it off, folded it up and stuck it into the register. He put the money in the safe. He poured coffee into a filter and loaded the coffeemaker for tomorrow. At then they were done. He looked over at his charges.

They were sitting in a booth waiting for him to finish his final chores. They were watching him with glassy eyes and they had their feet up so they wouldn't feel the pain.

Hunter leaned over the counter with his chin in his hand and batted his eyes innocently. "Tired?" he asked also innocently.

All they could do was groan.

"Ahh well, time to go home to that lovely inn and that lovely dinner! Ready?"

They were more than ready. They locked up and got the hell out of there.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Back at the inn, they sat in the restaurant side by side by side, with Hunter in the middle. They all leaned up against each other just to stay upright. They shovelled in their food like starving men, which they were.

The dinner fare was slightly better tonight. There was rice along with the roasted vegetables, and the meat was a big pile of turkey slices. The men had ales and Hunter had a big glass of milk.

When the gnawing hunger was staved off a bit, Hunter said, "_Now_ I trust you understand why I kept nodding off after work when you would take me for dinner?"

"Uuuuggg..." said Brian.

"Gaaaaaaaa..." said Justin.

Hunter clapped them both of them on the shoulder sympathetically. "I understand perfectly," he said.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBHJH

After dinner, they were nursing their drinks, and Brian and Justin were not-so-subtly eye fucking each other over Hunter's head. Of course, Hunter was aware of everything. After watching them with supreme amusement for a few minutes, he decided to intervene and let them off the hook before he was scarred for life.

"You know," he said, "This turkey was so good I think I'm going have another helping. Why don't you guys go on up and I'll be along in about 45 minutes or so?"

"Really? I thought you didn't want to be left alone down here?"

"Well, it's thinning out down here and I can always move to a spot that's more isolated. You guys go on. I'm sure you guys can think of something to do up there without me...something that would take 45 minutes...something fun...I can't imagine what though..."

"Well, if you're sure..." said Brian.

"Brian, come on! Before he changes his mind!" Justin was already on his feet pulling on his arm hard enough to pull it out of the socket. Hunter waved. Brian got the message and the two of them ran full tilt out of the room and up the stairs. Hunter chuckled and shook his head. He went and asked for more vegetables and a little more turkey but took it easy on it. (He knew what turkey did!) and found a quiet place and slooowly ate. He gave them the 45 minutes and then wandered upstairs slowly as well.

Meanwhile, Justin and Brian had run upstairs and into the room. The door had barely closed before all their pent up energy exploded like a powder keg. They fell onto each other like each one was the food needed for a starving man. They devoured each other's mouth. They clawed and nipped and sucked. Then they stilled and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"My life is for you, Brian. It always has been," Justin whispered.

"I wish I could make the same claim. But I can tell you that it's true now. From now until forever, I'll love only you."

They mashed their lips together. And then, in a frenzied passion, they ripped each other's clothes off.

_55 minutes later..._

Hunter came upstairs and knocked quietly. There was no response.

He let himself in and slowly opened the door, his eyes half covered in case they were in the throes or uncovered.

Thankfully they were neither. They were asleep on their bed. Brian was spooning Justin from behind and they were decently covered up.

Hunter smothered a chuckle and added an extra blanket as well. He kept the lights muted as he went behind his sheet to his own bed, stripped, doused the lights and went to bed.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

The next day, they did it all again. They managed to get there on time the next day. Brian and Justin had learned not to dally in the shower and so they had gotten out of there much sooner and gained a bit of an advantage compared to the first morning but not by much. They fell into a kind of routine, a kind of dance to process the cycle of ordering, eating, cleaning away, and setting up again that never ended. Again, they ate and rested in shifts and when they did eat it was in haste. Again they took turns washing, cleaning, washing the bathrooms, and serving. Again, the Twins came and insisted on having Justin as their waiter. Again, they ordered enough for 4 people.

"Is all this really necessary?" gasped Justin, his knees buckling under the weight of the third tray.

"Was it necessary for you to threaten the one you claim to want as your ward?" asked Fred.

"Oh Fred! I cannot tell you how bad I feel about that! Can you not forgive me? I regretted it the instant I said it!"

"I believe there is one more tray," Fred said pitilessly.

"Yes sir! Comin' right up, sir," Justin said sadly.

And as they went on, they found that they were able to work together, more efficiently. By the end of the day, they were still bone weary though. They went back to the inn, and ate their meagre meal. Hunter stayed downstairs again so that Brian and Justin could have some time alone together upstairs. They ran upstairs and once again had a wild, frenzied fuck. All day they had been apart and it had been sheer torture for both of them. They were used to having long make out sessions and screwing wherever, whenever they felt like it and having to wait, being around each other all day but not being able to touch to kiss was like one long torture session, like walking across an endless, hot, sandy desert of desire with no oasis. This one time at the end of the day was their only drink, their only respite, and it was not enough.

The next day things went even smoother. They started to really get their teamwork together and they were even more efficient. And to Hunter's supreme annoyance, they even started to enjoy it! He grew harsher and harsher with them and sent them for longer shifts in the dish washing. He found fault with their mopping and made them do it a second time. He made Justin clean the toilets and the urinals out twice in a row. And he made sure they weren't alone together for a single second.

But nothing would dull their cheer or crush their spirits. Hunter grew angrier and angrier and harsher and harsher. Soon he was unable to talk unless he was shouting. Eventually, at about 5:00 he excused himself and went out back. He went to the dumpster and lifted the lid and bashed it up and down like a crazy person and screamed and howled his rage like a wild animal. It made a terrific booming noise that was heard for many blocks in every direction. People in the diner looked out the window at the clear sky and wondered why there was thunder.

Hunter lifted and slammed and screamed until he was exhausted. He slammed, slammed and SLAMMED the lid one final time and listened to the booming crash echo and roll away like thunder and finally fade slowly away until there was only silence.

He went back into the diner. There was stunned silence and everyone was frozen in place. Hunter enjoyed it. The atmosphere matched his feelings. Calm, quiet, still. As still as a grave. He hummed, re-tied his apron, and went to a table, his pad at the ready.

Everyone watched him carefully. He wore a calm, complacent smile but his eyes looked off into two different directions.

"May I take your order?" he said.

"Hunter, did you hear that noise? Where were you? What was that?" asked Brian.

"What was what?" asked Hunter. He looked down at the couple with his spooky, skewed stared and repeated, "May I take your order?"

The two men were too frightened to say anything.

"Hmmmm. You look to me like you'd enjoy a couple of cheeseburgers and soft drinks. How 'bout that?"

They nodded mutely.

Hunter scribbled furiously on his pad delivered it to Phil who was winding down. "OOOOOOORRrrrrrder UP!" he said expressively.

Phil took the order paper. "But this is just a drawing of a happy face with a huge dong and balls," he protested.

"Well, you heard it! Two cheeseburgers and some soft drinks! Come on Phil! Last order of the day!"

"Yes sir," Phil complied.

Everyone was still frozen.

"Well come on everyone! Back to work! Chop! Chop! Hunter clapped sharply.

Everyone jumped and got moving. Life returned to normal.

_Closing time..._

Hunter's release of tension really helped him. He felt calm, cool and collected the rest of the day. He hummed a merry tune as he went through his chores. And at last it was over. He hummed that merry tune as he went through the closing chores and Brian and Justin rested their feet and watched him carefully. It was a little scary.  
>You see, in reality, he only THOUGHT the tune was merry. It was disjointed and aimless and off key. He sounded crazy.<p>

"Hunter? Honey? Are you OK?" Brian asked cautiously.

"Of course I am Brian. Why wouldn't I be?" answered Hunter.

"Oh, I dunno. Things just seem like things are a bit..." He winced as Hunter slammed the register drawer. It sounded like a gunshot. "...off."  
>"Not at all."<p>

"OK then. How was your day, my love?" Brian interlaced his fingers with Justin's.

"Quite good. I think we're getting better. Weren't Ralph and Jeremy a hoot today?"

Hunter felt his stomach churn with something he didn't like again.

"Yeah, remember when he..."

Hunter SLAMMED the safe. "It's time to go!" he said harshly. He switched off the lights all at once and they were plunged into darkness. "You can move it or continue this gab-fest all night in the dark!" He strode out the door with his ass so tight that if he'd had a lump of coal up there, in two weeks he'd have a diamond.

He waited till they'd followed him out, then slammed the door noisily and locked it. The churning had gotten worse. He was shaking with anger.

Brian and Justin grabbed each other around each other's waists and continued to natter on mindlessly about whatever stupid antics they had found high-larious involving the customers. They were almost to the Jeep. They were there.

"And how was your day, my love?" asked Justin.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure. I'm really beginning to find the rhythm in this place. I like it here. Today was almost, dare I say it, enjoyab..."

"!"

Soft at first, then louder and louder and louder, Hunter gave a growl, then a shriek, then a roar of such rage that he swore a piece of his soul escaped with it. He grabbed onto the Jeep and attempted to lift it and turn it over. This was a safe thing to do because he knew it was impossible. The only other alternative was to grab Brian around the throat and squeeze.

Hunter! What on Earth is the matter!" Justin asked in alarm, when Hunter's voice had finally given out.

Hunter turned toward them, his face blotchy and red and his features contorted in rage. "You...oblivious...stupid…FUCKS!" he yelled. The two men flinched satisfyingly at his language. "You are not supposed to be enjoying it! You are supposed to be experiencing what it is like to be stuck in a mind-numbing, tedious job from which there is no escape! You are supposed to be realizing what it is like to be poor and going without. You are not supposed to be having fun!"

"Hunter, you can't blame us for making the best out of a bad situation," Justin said with that unreasonable logic of the optimist.

Hunter's face darkened with rage even more, if that were possible. His face grew red as a beet.

"Oh...My...God!...You're...STILL...NOT...getting it!" he choked out in a helpless emotion even he could not identify.

"You're still...GAK!...Still not...GAK! GAK!..."

Uh! Oh! The two men held each other and prepared themselves. The last time Hunter had made that noise, Guardian had appeared.

But he didn't. Instead, Hunter just sort of...powered down. His face went blank and impassive and he calmly opened the door and climbed into the Jeep sat there looking straight ahead.

"Hunter? Are you OK?" Brian asked cautiously.

There was no response.

"Brian, let him alone! He just needs some time to process and calm down! Let's just – let's just go home and…"

"But you heard him! He might have turned into Guardian again! Hunter, are you there? Are you OK? Talk to me, son."

There was no response. Hunter just sat there breathing slowly, staring straight ahead.

Cautiously, Brian approached Hunter. He waved a hand in front of his face to see if he was looking, seeing anything.

Before he could know what was happening, Hunter grabbed his hand and bit it, hard, right between the thumb and forefinger, in the meaty part of his palm. He bit it hard, harder, hard enough to draw blood.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" howled Brian.

Justin rushed forward and pinched his cheekbones, forcing Hunter to open his mouth. Brian yanked his hand free. "SonofaBitch!" he yelled.

Justin gave him a light but sharp and stinging slap on the wrist. "Hunter, no! NO! You don't bite! Don't bite ever!" he admonished as if reprimanding a dog.

Hunter just looked at him with a look of utter disdain. With practiced ease he reached out with his tongue and licked Brian's blood off his lips and swallowed it as if it were the most delicious thing in the word. Then he turned to Brian and his eyes blazed with a wild and utter hate.

"I…AM…**NOT…**YOUR…SON!" he yelled.

Then he settled back down, let his breathing return to normal, and stared straight ahead again. He did not seem catatonic; indeed, his eyes blazed with hate. But he no longer expressed it, just breathed deep and ignored them. He sat in the car but he ignored that too. He ignored everything around them including the two angry and frightened men.

Suddenly, Brian snapped as well. "Get in the car!" he yelled to Justin, "This is over! I've had it! We're taking him home!"

"No! Brian we can't! We must persevere!"

"Get…in!" he said tightly, behind the wheel.

Justin got in. Brian peeled out, squealing the tires as he went.

"Yes. Take me home. Take me home to Debbie's." It was Hunter's voice, but it was so deep, so final, and so chillingly fatalistic, that Justin half wished it _was_ Guardian. "This was a mistake. You will never understand. You will never learn. The challenge has failed."

Justin grabbed onto Brian's arm. "Brian, no! We've got to go back! We've got to persevere! Remember what's at stake here! One hundred years, remember?"

Brian held out his hand. The puncture wounds were clearly visible and blood still ran out of them. "He BIT me! The little fucker BIT me! Nobody….bites me!"

"I warned you to stay away," Justin said simply.

Brian snarled, a feral sound.

"Brian! Go to the inn! Come on! We must persevere! We must not fail! You know I'm right!" He turned to Hunter. "We will understand! We will learn! We have three more days!"

Hunter's impassive face jerked around to look at him and his eyes were dead. "Do not look to me to teach you!" he said in that blank, fatalistic voice and then retreated into himself once more.

"Brian! Turn around! We must not give up! We must not fail! Brian, please! Don't give on him! Don't give up on our son!"

Brian slowly turned to look at him. "You know, I think that's the first time I can remember where you've called him your son."

"I've made so many mistakes lately, I didn't want to rock the boat. I felt I'd be overstepping my bounds somehow!"

Brian slowed, grabbed him by the nape of the neck, and pulled him in for a hard, hot kiss. "Never. Don't ever think that! We've both made mistakes and we'll make so many more. But he'll always be both of ours!"

He twisted the wheel and did a hard 180. He headed back to the inn.

However, from that moment on, for the rest of the night, Hunter refused to speak to them, interact with them, refused to acknowledge their existence in any way. He ate alone and he went up straight after dinner so there was not even a chance for a frenzied fuck before bed.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

The meadow really was beautiful in the moonlight.

The forest loomed larger, darker, closer. Hunter took one step and...WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! He was there.

The path was before him. He wore his silver shorts and black undershirt. Hunter stepped into the forest. He breathed in deep the scent of pine and earth.

The path was lit the same as before and the forest was shrouded in darkness.

And once again, memories, snippets of conversations played back, echoed, rolled around and interwove against the dark background. Some good. Some bad. There were more good than bad this time. But all served to torment him nonetheless.

_"We can always kick 6 or 8 people out of their homes and raze them to the ground!"_

_ "Slumming...slumming...slumming..."_

_ "It was sitting in the nursery when you left. Now if we try and remove it, he cries...Gus points at it and cries all the time..."_

Oh God! Why did he tell him that? Why? Hunter held his head in grief and guilt and ran on.

_"I told you, you are my Sonny boy as much as Gus is..."_

_ "This is my son. He had a bad breakup and I'm just comforting him..."_

_ "We will only accept these bracelets back from the Prince of Liberty Kingdom."_

_ "Are you sure you want to wait that long...long...long. You'll have to wait 15, maybe 16 years to get them back."_

_ "We don't mean Gus! We mean YOU!"_

_ "No Hunter! K was not a lie! Sure it was an alias to protect my identity while it needed to be but everything I did, everything I felt as K, and Justin as J was the truth! K and Brian are one! I love you!"_

_ "Brian! Turn around! We must not give up! We must not fail! Brian, please! Don't give on him! Don't give up on our son!"_

_ "You know, I think that's the first time I can remember where you've called him your son."_

Smashing the dumpster and shrieking like an animal.

_"Hunter, you can't blame us for making the best of a bad situation."_

Howling and trying to turn over the car. Biting the hand that fed him.

Hunter was filled with an insane joy but at the same time a deep shame and disgust as he watched his behaviour. He looked insane and at the same time, he felt insane and he could not distinguish if that made him sad or glad. He ran on.

_"Slumming...slumming...slumming..."_

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screaming in the shower.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Howling in pain as he bit Brian. Hunter remembered felt the sadistic pleasure of biting into that sinew and tasting the coppery taste of his blood.

ARRRRRRHHHHHHH! What was that! Was it satisfaction...or guilt? Hunter ran on.

Laughing at him as they drove away that night on the motorcycle.

"_Raze them to the ground...ground...ground..._

Laughing at him in the inn, as he told them to go to bed and keep it down if they wanted to have sex.

"Slumming...slumming...slumming..."

_"How do you think you got this job, Hunter?"_

"_This is my son...No problem, son..." _

And then interspersed, all the many times Brian calling him: "Son...son...son...son..."

DAMMIT! Why did that sound so wrong! Dammit! Why did it sound so right! Hunter ran on.

_"Who! Who did this to you? Is someone abusing you!"_

Hunter felt a leathery hand encircling his wrist in a viselike grip. It felt so smooth, so sensual, so powerfully _strong,_ so powerfully male! Was that wrong? No... How could it be? This was a dream and nothing in dreams could be wrong...could they?

Hunter enjoyed it as he had enjoyed it that night, secretly enjoying the struggle, impressed at Brian's strength and touched at the way Brian had held him firmly to restrain and capture but did not squeeze so that it hurt.

Oh God! Why did Brian have to be such an enigma? Strong and powerful yet gentle. Angry and jealous raging yet caring and loving at the same time. And why oh why did they want him? Why oh, why did they care? Hunter yanked away from the memory and ran on.

On and on. Over and over.

Walking like a chain gang.

_"When are you going to stop calling me that! I'm NOT...your son."_

_ "I told you. Never. I will call you that till you accept the inevitable truth and then I will never stop calling you that for your lifetime."_

_ "I will never accept it."_

_ "Then I will never stop calling you that and spend my life trying to convince you."_

Laughing as they drove away on their motorcycle.

_"Weren't Ralph and Jeremy a hoot today? _Laughing. laughing, always laughing.

What was that? Was that a light in the distance?

"_Slumming...raze them to the ground..."_

_ "Did my son get everything he needed?"_

_ "Weren't Ralph and Jeremy a hoot today? You know, I actually found it quite enjoyable..."_

Laughing as they walked out of the Diner.

It was! It was a light! Hunter ran toward it eagerly. It was soft and green and it grew bigger and brighter with every step.

_"I actually found it enjoyable...enjoyable...found it enjoyable._

The laughter never stopped now. Through it all, it grew louder, mocking, more and more derisive.

Hunter ran desperately. He shot towards the green light, through it, into the clearing.

Again, the memories, the sounds, and best of all, the laughter were silenced instantly, as if a switch had been thrown.

Again Hunter dropped to his knees on the soft grass, and just enjoyed, revelled in the silence. He rested.

When he finally looked up, he knew what he would find. A spinning wheel. His bed of red flowers. The snake. This time however, the snake was larger. It was still a black venomous type of snake, only now it was a large and thick around as a python. It was wrapped around and hanging from the overhanging branches of the trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Welcome, young Prinnncccccce," it hissed.

Hunter approached it warily. "Hello. Keep your distance. I remember what you did last time."

The snake shrugged or seemed to, if that were possible. "I'm a ssssnake. I was jussssst doing what came naturally to meeeeeee. Can you blame meeeeee for that? Come and sssssspin. It will reeeelaxxxxxxx you."

"Why do think I need relaxing?" Hunter didn't plan on it but suddenly he was just...there...sitting at the wheel. Ahh well, he thought, Might as well. He began to spin. There was suddenly a very large pile of wool next to him, about twice as much as before.

"Herrrrrrre in the clearing it is peaceful, O Princcccccce. There is always peace in the clearing. But I could ssssssee your journey to me through your forest of liiiifffe. It was ssssstillll verrrry turrrrbulant." The snake coiled and re-coiled and cocked its head. "But you were not confuuussssssed this time. Noooooo. Thissssss time...this timmmme...you were angryyyyyyyyy."

Hunter paused in his work. "Well, why shouldn't I be? I have many things to be angry about. And I'm still confused. I have so many questions and they won't tell me anything! I'm fifteen, almost sixteen, and yet they look at me like I'm five and they seek to drag me around and control me like I'm a piece of meat! God, that was so embarrassing!"

"What questionssssssss?"

"Why did they choose me? Why do they want me, a piece of gutter trash?" Hunter began to spin again and teared up. He was very careful not to touch the spindle as he wound the finished thread though.

"I can anssssssswer that O Princccccce, but you mayyyyy noy like the anssssswer. Firsssst, they sssssaw you in need and took pity on you. The pity turned to love quickly."

"I know all that already!" snapped Hunter.

"SSSSeconnnnd..." the snake continued, "Onccccce upon a time, not too long ago, the High King indeed did have a friend who corrrrrupted himself into evil. His name was Michael. He had brown hair and green eyes just like you. You remind him of him very much and he seeeeeeksssss to reeeeedeeeem himself of Michael's descent into evil by loving and raising you up."

"I know that as well! They told me! But I'm not Michael! And replacing me with him is not fair!"

"Annnnnd yet...You sssseeeem to be following in his footsteps quite niccccceely. Tempesssstuousss anger. Fitssss of insssssanity..."

"I cannot help it! They are so infuriating! Calling me their son all the time..."

"Aren't you?"

"No! Well, there was a time I wanted to be! But no more! They spoiled that."

"They arrrrrrre trying to mmmmake it right. What isssss wrong?"

"That is the other thing! They are treating this challenge like a joke! They're enjoying it! How are they supposed to learn anything about anything if all their doing is goofing off?"

"What did you exxxxxpect?" asked the snake, "They are only there for a week. They are rrrrrich. They are the Kings and were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. To them, thissssss issssss an exxxxxxcursion, a dissssstraction, before they get back. But eventually, they willlllllll go back to their normal livesssss. To livvvesss of luxxxxury and commmmmfort. They cannot unnnnndersssstannnd the lesssssson you are trying to teach. The mossssst you cannnn do is make their livvvvesssss misssssserable for a while."

"If they cannot learn the lesson...then I cannot love them."

"And yet...you dooooooo," hissed the snake. "Admit it. You missssss the good timessssss. Why can you not forrrrgive them?"

"I – I – I just don't know!" Hunter wailed. "We're having good times. Things are going a bit better since...what happened. I noticed the memories were about a lot of the good things that happened since...then. But I just can't let go of the anger. I can't forget how easily cruelty came to them. Acting or not. It slipped out of them like warm honey and they were enjoying themselves! I still can't get that part about them displacing people out of my head!" He pumped the wheel and spun the thread and the spindle turned. In his distress, his finger slipped and he pricked his finger on the spindle again.

"OWW!" he cried and sucked his finger.

Almost immediately, the strength was sapped from his body as slowly and surely as before. He grew heavier and heavier, limp and boneless and he slid onto his bed of red flowers.

The huge snake dropped down out of the trees. He slowly slithered his way over to Hunter.

"NO! NOOooooooo..." Hunter's voiced faded away to a whisper and then nothing. His eyes felt heavy, so heavy, but the terror he felt was even greater.

"Don't worry, my young Princccccce," the snake said. "Asssss for the foolishhhnesssss of dissssplacccing people...razing their housssses...leave that to meeeeeee..." The snake began wrapping itself around his body, around his shorts, around his chest and arms until Hunter was a virtual mummy in his coils. The snake coiled one last time around the back of his neck and rose up so he could look into Hunter's frightened eyes. "I'll taaaake caaaare of it."

"What – what do you mean?' whispered Hunter.

"Jussssst leeeave it to meeeeeeeeee," the snake hissed.

"Please don't do this... Not again..." Hunter whimpered.

The snaked bared its ugly fangs. Poison dripped off of them.

"Noooo!" whispered Hunter. He struggled but he could barely move.

The snake hissed with laughter. "Don't worry my young Princcccccce. The time is drawing neeeear. Sssssoon you and I will be one. For a hunnnndred yearsssssss!"

"Nooooooo!" Hunter whispered in terror.

The snake struck like a whip and bit his throat.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hunter jackknifed up into a sitting position and clutched at his throat with both hands. He gasped for breath, and then nearly screamed again as his forehead hit a wall in the dark and he felt his body encircled by the snake's powerful body once again.

"Hunter! Hunter! Wake up! Wake up! Oh at last, you are awake!"

OH! It was Brian! The wall was his chest and that wasn't the python any longer; they were his arms. Hunter just gasped, sucked in huge lungful of air and slowly gave in to the soothing circles on his back this time. At this point, he just didn't have the strength to resist anymore. Slowly, his arms wrapped around Brian in return. He felt Justin enfold him from the side. What the – Justin was there too?

"What – what are you guys doing here?" Hunter gasped out a few minutes later.

"You've been thrashing around and crying out for a little while now," Justin explained. "We've been trying to wake you for about 10 minutes."

"What was happening?" asked Brian. "Was it the snake dream again?"

"Yes," Hunter's breathing was beginning to slow. "God, it was just so...just so vivid."

"Can you tell us about it?" Brian asked.

"Yes. It always starts the same way. I'm in the meadow at night time. It's very beautiful. Everything's bathed in silver light. Then I'm drawn to the forest. Drawn into the forest. It's dark and I see scenes of memories against the dark. Good memories. Bad memories. But they all make me feel bad."

"What kind of memories?"

"Memories of...that night...The different times you call me son...flushing the toilet with you in the shower...you telling me about Gus...Me biting you...Getting dragged out of the restaurant...Different stuff...all just repeating and meshing together. And this time, a lot of you laughing at me...always laughing."

"Hey! We've never laughed at you!" Brian protested indignantly.

"Yes you do! You never take me seriously! This whole week is just one big joke to you!"

"When have we laughed at you?' Brian asked.

Hunter took great satisfaction ticking the times off his fingers. "You laughed at me when you dropped me off at Deb's after queening out...You laughed at me here when I told you to keep it down if you were gonna do it that first night. And last night you couldn't stop laughing at how easy and...enjoyable you were finding the drudgery mankind does to keep alive. And in my dream, all that laughter just kept getting louder and louder and more and more derisive until I couldn't stand it.

Brian and Justin had the decency to look chastened. "We're sorry, Hunter," Justin apologized, "We had no idea that it was bothering you so much. We never meant to laugh at you...that way. You were just so cute so us, we..."

"Well, I'm not cute!" Hunter snapped. "I'm 15, nearly 16 years old, not 5!" So I'd appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me! And stop looking me like that!"

"Like what?" Brian asked, going all doe-eyed again.

"Like that! Right there!" Hunter snapped back irritated, "Like I'm a cute 5 year old or some sort of fluffy bunny with flop ears you've happened across! I'm too old for that rubbish!"

Brian gave himself a shake and tried to snap out of it. "You know, you're right. I'm sorry Hunter. I'll try and stop."

"Hmmph! Well anyway, I'm running through the forest and all these memories play back. Eventually I hit this clearing and everything's switched off. In the clearing..." Hunter then gave them a quick rundown of what he found in the clearing, the bed of flowers, the spinning wheel, the snake, pricking his finger, the stuff the snake told him, and the eventual climax of the snake biting him in the throat.

"Oh, what does it all mean!" Hunter wailed. "And why are they getting stronger? And why does he go for the throat? Oh, God, that's the worst of it all!"

"I don't know, Hunter," Justin said, "But we shall find out. At present we figure it's you sensing Guardian on some level."

"My alternate personality? But then what's the significance of the spinning wheel?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's symbolic of how he will merge with you. Or thinks he will.'

"Wait. Merge with me? What do you mean?"

"Well, Hunter, there's more to Guardian than you know. I was going to tell you that night when I made...made my mistake. After that, we weren't sure how to tell you at all."

"Tell me what! What's going on!"

"This challenge...it's the first of Guardian's three tests. And if we fail them, he has threatened to merge with you again and take you down into a sleep that will last for a hundred years."

"Oh, God! This is terrible! What are we going to do?"

"Very simple. We are going to pass all the tests. Now you know why I felt it was so urgent for us to stick it out. And we WILL stick it out and work all six days. And we will try to take it more seriously. We did not mean to treat it like a joke, Hunter."

"It doesn't matter." Hunter lay back down and turned away from them on his side. "The snake was right. Whatever we are doing, whatever _this_ is, it can never be more that an excursion to you, an outing. We may as well have gone camping or something."

"Well, so what!" Brian cried, "Camping can teach you many lessons even if it is temporary. How to survive, how to stay warm, how to appreciate the good home that awaits you when you get home."

"But that's just it! For working people, there is no escape, no better home! Imagine this room or a poor house like it forever! Imagine going camping...forever!"

At their shocked expressions, he smiled tiredly, "Ahhhh. There. Now you understand. Or begin to. Well, there's still a few hours before dawn. Why don't we all use it before we have to get up?" He settled back and said, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I dragged you into doing this..." He grasped Brian's bandaged hand and stroked it, "I'm...sorry...I...bit you..." He began to fall back asleep.

"It's all right, Hunter. Go on back to sleep...my son."

A few minutes later, when they were back in their own bed and drowsing off, Brian asked, "Say Justin, when did you tell Hunter about Michael?"

"We both did, my love, after the second test,"

"Oh, right. I remember that. I don't remember mentioning Michael's name. Did you tell him?"

Justin thought about it fuzzily and then his eyes opened wide. "No! I didn't! Didn't you?"

"No."

The two men slowly turned to stare at each other in the dark. Their eyes mirrored the same terror. Finally, Brian whispered the question that was racing through both of their minds.

_"Justin...how on earth did he know!"_

TBC

Please Review…Good or Bad is welcome


	9. Healing Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: OK! The Diner/First Test Storyline draws to a close. Also due to the overwhelming interest (snicker) of this story, I have decided to cut out the King's second test (I couldn't think of anything decent anyway) and move onto the third and hurry along the story. I also debated on whether to end the chapter on: an evil cliffhanger…or: regular ending. Due the aforementioned overwhelming interest and critical acclaim (double snicker) guess which one I chose! Please Read and review! (Although yu probably won't)

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 9

Healing Begins

The next morning at the Diner, Hunter presented the two Kings with an unpleasant gift.

"Since you two are finding things so...easy and enjoyable...Let's up the ante, shall we?"  
>He held up two pairs of roller skates.<p>

"Oh Hunter! Can't you cut us a bit of a break? We didn't mean anything by it yesterday! We only meant we were starting to be a well oiled machine. If you do this thing, it's only going to set us back again!"

"Yeah! Besides, we thought we worked out a few issues last night!" added Brian.

But Hunter was pitiless. "We did, if you mean we worked out that I was sorry for tantruming and biting you. But I still am not going to let you coast through this! Life is HARD WORK, not a well oiled machine! Why do you think Debbie bitched and yelled and told people to serve themselves half the time!"

The two men shrugged helplessly. "Because...she's Debbie?" Brian asked cluelessly.

Hunter's face grew blotchy. "It's because she does everything we do, all by herself! Because she _can't_ keep up! And it's time for you to have a taste of that medicine!"

He thrust the skates at them. "Here! These should fit you! Enjoy your servant's shoes!" he said cuttingly as he threw Justin a furious and disgusted look. He spun on his heel and strode off, tight-assed to the kitchen.

"I deserved that," Justin said sadly, as he pulled on the skates.

"No you didn't. We don't deserve any of this. We've apologized over and over. And every time we seem to be making a step forward in the right direction, he takes two steps back. We have to face it Justin. Maybe...maybe there's nothing we can do. I want him so much! But he doesn't want me...either of us...back. And I'm all out of ideas! I just...I just don't know what to do anymore!" He grabbed Justin in a bear hug and silent sobs wracked his body. Justin held him for a long minute.

"Don't worry Brian! We'll get him! I'll get him for you! I don't know when...I don't know how...but things will start changing right now! And I'll get him for you!" And he kissed his neck and sucked his earlobe comfortingly. Brian gasped in pleasure.

"God, I want you so bad!" he growled.

"Tonight!" promised Justin fervently. They kissed deeply, madly, desperately.

"Oi! Get to work, wheel jockeys!" yelled Hunter from somewhere.

And so they did.

BJHBJHBHJBJHBJHBJHBJBJHB

For the next three days, Brian fell into a kind of decline. He stopped smiling. Ever. He stopped talking unless it was absolutely necessary. When he did talk it was in a dull monotone, devoid of any emotion. Every so often he would pass by Justin and stroke his cheek tenderly with one finger but that was the only PDA he could seem to muster up.

He worked like a slave. On and on through the day, he never stopped working. He took breaks only when absolutely necessary and ate only twice a day.

He avoided Hunter as much as possible. He only talked to him when he needed to report something or if there was a problem. And more and more, he found ways to solve the problems himself so he didn't have to go to Hunter at all. He called him sir or Hunter now, in a dull voice. He never tried to call him son anymore. Off work was more of the same, he drove in stony silence, he walked in stony silence, he showered in silence and for the last two days of the challenge, showered alone. He wasn't allowed to fuck there, what was the point? He denied Hunter nothing but only answered yes or no and complied with whatever he wanted. And the fucks before bed were wilder, more desperate, more frenzied than ever, as if all that bottled up energy from the day was being released in the 45 minutes they had free. With all the snarling, nipping and other feral energy, sometimes Justin felt as if he were making love with a big, bad wolf instead of a dark, brooding man with dark brown hair and tortured green eyes the color of a sickly, stormy sea. And Brian screwed him so hard, he felt like Brian was trying to work his way straight through him and rend him in half. Part of him loved it but the other half of him was still sore in the morning.

On day three, Justin pulled Hunter outside during the morning lull. Everyone was taken care of and Brian was as usual, very carefully mopping the floor in his skates. He had taken to mopping each tile twice and scrubbing very hard, so it took him twice as long but he didn't care anymore. His entire world had greyed out, without color, without happiness, without hope.

"Hunter, you have to talk to Brian. He's very upset with how you've been treating him…both of us, really!"

"What are you talking about? These have been the best couple of days of my life! And look at him in there! He's never worked harder!"

"Don't you see? Haven't you been watching? That's _all_ he ever does now! He doesn't talk! He doesn't smile! He doesn't eat lunch. He's never happy! Haven't you noticed? Haven't you noticed how he never engages you in conversation anymore? Haven't you noticed, he's given up calling you son!"

"Like I said, it's been the best couple of days of my life," repeated Hunter cruelly, "No more bickering that I'm not his son. Maybe he's finally accepted the truth. As for the rest of it, that has nothing to do with me. I can't control his behaviour." He moved to go back inside.

Justin blocked him and shoved him up against the wall, away from the window and pressed his forearm against his windpipe and leaned in inches away. He had never been so angry in his life. He could take a lot in this life but mess with his love and his heart, then watch out! He could be a little blond tiger! And now his teeth and claws were out!

"You ungrateful, sadistic, snot-nosed little _shit!_" Justin ground out, "What the _Hell_ happened to you? How did you get so cruel?"

"What can I say? I learned from the…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We're horrible! We're monsters! We fucked up! Yeah, we got that! But before that! And after! Haven't we done everything in our power to help you, to provide for you, to transform you into something better than you were! Come here, you little prick!"

And Justin grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and skated over with him to the alleyway opening from where they had first heard and then saw him and been propositioned by him.

"Take a look! Take a good long look at where we found you!" Justin cried, giving him a little shake. Hunter shied away from it and struggled to get away but Justin held him fast. "Can you imagine sitting in that dark recess now? Can you imagine being that dirty boy who sold himself out for 50 and 100 dollars at a time! Can you? **CAN YOU!"**

"No! No! Don't make me go back there! Don't put me back!" wailed Hunter pitifully.

Justin whirled him around and shoved him up against the wall again. "I would never! And if you'd open your eyes and look, you'd see we're trying to take you away from it, give you a home for as long as you'd like! But you've gotten so cruel, so hard hearted, that I'd wager if you had the chance and means you'd throw either one of US, OR BOTH, into that alley or a pit like it! AS it is, you've put Brian into a pit of despair that rivals this alley! Don't you understand, that you CAN affect his behaviour! As it is, he's in grieving! He's grieving your loss!"

"Grieving me? What are you talking about? I'm right here!"

"He's grieving the loss of you as his son! He told me a couple of days ago, the day you insisted on these skates, in fact, that he didn't know what else to do to reach you! That he was out of ideas! It was then that he went into this grieving behaviour! So, I'm going to tell you some truths and you better _damn _well listen up! One: You ARE our son! You are my son! And we love you! And we want to provide for you in a home that is beyond you imagination and you might have had a glimpse of when you were there, if you hadn't been so blinded with anger. Do you even remember your bedroom walls?"

"No," Hunter admitted.

Justin huffed in anger. "Two: If you are not careful, that life will slip away from you forever! Brian, even now, is engaged in the process of letting go. And trust me, I know Brian now, like I know my own soul! Once he lets go, he will have given you up forever and he will never pick you up again! Be glad you have made arrangements with the Twins, for if he does let go, he will cut all ties, all help, all relationship. He will not require Debbie to help you any more. As far as he is concerned you can go back to the alley from whence you came!"

"He wouldn't! You wouldn't! You're bluffing! You're just trying to scare me!"

The blond tiger bared his teeth as he smiled a feral smile of his own. "And is it working? Are you scared, my pet? You should be! For alas, I am NOT bluffing! As it is, **I **am letting go! And if Brian goes with me, this working class life, this life you are trying to prove to us what a Hell it is, will be your life, forever!

"You offered me Heaven once before!" Hunter countered, "And you snatched it away! How do I know you won't do the same thing again if I let my guard down!"

Justin sighed. "OK. I'm going to say this once more. Once. Then, as far as I'm concerned, it's over, it's past. I'm not saying it again. I'm. Sorry. Sorry. S-O-R-R-Y! I'm sorry for that night and everything we said and did. I'm sorry for servant's shoes. I'm sorry for the stuff about razing houses. So is Brian. You have to know, we would NEVER do such a thing! I'm sorry! NOW…forgiveness is up to you but as for me, I'm forgiving myself. As far as I'm concerned it's over and done with and I'm not apologizing any more! And I'm not wearing these wretched things any more. The challenge was that we would work the Diner for the week and we have and we will. But the agreement didn't say we had to be miserable while doing it and it didn't say we couldn't find a way to do a DAMN GOOD JOB of it while we worked! You're just being vindictive!" He released Hunter at last and skated toward the door. "Oh, and we're knocking off at 3 to go visit the babies! I think we've earned it! You can come with, if you want." He reached the door, opened it. What's it going to be Hunter? Are you with us or against us? Make your choice soon! The window is closing fast!"

And with that he skated inside and told Brian he could take off the skates. Hunter was left outside, shaking with helpless rage.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

After a while, Hunter came back in again and stormed through to the back. He gave Justin a kind of 'Fuck you" look on his way past. His hard, fallow heart would not let him repent. But he didn't mention the skates or pay attention to how well they did their jobs or how much they chose to enjoy them.

But he began to watch Brian in a covert way more closely. Justin was right. Brian was in a real state, moody, depressed, and silent. Well, more so than usual. He never smiled. He looked no one in the eye. He acted...kind of like how he acted after he had almost succumbed to Red Hood's advances. Hunter remembered how depressed he had felt, how pointless his life had been at that time. He couldn't believe he had caused those feeling to happen in another human being. Oh God, what was that? Was that...guilt? For the first time since...the incident, Hunter had a good long think about Brian and Justin about how they tried to accommodate him as much as possible even to the point of working here. They had fed him. They had bought him new clothes and had even let him pick sometimes. They had not forbidden Debbie from helping him and even praised him on his success. And all he had done, was bitch and yell and complain and be cruel to them and pour cold water on them and such.  
>But then that old bitterness, that old anger resurfaced and washed over him like a cold wave. They needed to pay. They WERE paying. And they deserved everything they got. But...but maybe he was going a little too far. He had been pushing Brian a little too hard. There was only so far you could push a person before they pushed back. Maybe this was that point.<p>

Good! Who cared! Pricks! AHHHHHHH! What was that? Why couldn't he stop this? Why couldn't he let go?

No! He had to try! Or at least try and say he was sorry for being hard on them for the week.

"Hey Brian? C'mere a minute?"

"Brian marched over to the counter in two steps. He sat beside Hunter. "Yes, sir?" he asked dully. His eyes were dull. His face was slack.

"Hey Bri, forget about this sir stuff willya? You make me feel old. Look, just sit down for a while and rest, OK? How 'bout a burger? I don't think I've seen you eat lunch in a while."

"I'm not hungry. If it's all the same to you, s – Hunter, I'd rather just get back to work."

"Well, just share mine then. Phil! A cheeseburger and fries, please!"

As Phil complied, Hunter tried to apologise. It was a messed up, half assed apology, but he tried.

"Look Brian, I know I`ve been hard on you the last little while. I don`t mean to be. I know we`ve tried to work things out and then I spoil it. I just get angry and it comes out all wrong. Arrgh! Even now I can feel it! Makes me think you`re getting what you deserve! I just can`t help it! Ahhh! What`s wrong with me!"

"Can I go back to work now sir?" Brian asked dully.

"No, wait! Please!" He grabbed Brian's hand. Brian stilled. "Look! I'm just trying to say...I'm sorry for being rough of you the last week. I'm trying to work through the anger. You did a good job this week."

"Thank you, s – Hunter. Can I go back to work now?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a bit of my burger?" (which had just come) "Or a fry or two? He waved it tantalizingly in front of his face.

"No thanks," Brian said in a grey, monotonic voice. He turned away.

"Justin told me you are going to visit the babies tonight," Hunter said.

Brian turned back. "Yeah, that's right. So what?"

"So, I was hoping I could come with you. You said I could see them whenever. So I was hoping I could come along…" He forced the word out. "…Dad."

Brian stilled and looked deep into his eyes. There was a long moment where there was just silence as the two men looked at each other "I told you, you could come see them anytime you wanted and I meant it. Gus will be glad to see you." He got down off the stool and this time there was nothing he could do to make him stay. Brian pulled his hand out of Hunter's grip. "But don't call me that unless you mean it. I told you, it's all or nothing. So don't force it out like it's fake or a dirty word. Until you can say it for real, don't say it. I guess you're right. I'm not your Dad."

He lumbered over and picked up the mop again. And now Hunter was grieved because he saw that Justin was right. The window _was_ closing; perhaps it was already closed.

And then Hunter smiled a little because he remembered from the old days what he would do when he came across a closed and locked window he needed to get into.

Smash it open with a crowbar.

"You're right!" he said clearly, "I didn't mean it. Not yet. But I wanted to get your attention. I can't help that it sounds stilted and fake and horrible in my mouth when I say it. I don't know why I can't get over the angry, vengeful feelings I have. But I want to. I want the babies like they're mine! At the beginning of the week I was so blind with grief and hate that I didn't want to be your son any more. I'll be honest. I still don't fully want to. But you finished my challenge and you've learned humility and what hard working people do and I think I can trust that you are not the snobs you portrayed."

"We're not!" they ground out together.

"But now I believe you! It took me a long time to get there! And there's still bitterness but at least now, I want to want to become your son again."

"You want to…want to…What does that even mean!" Brian shook his head in confusion, "Look Hunter, that's just not good enough! We want you! Period. No more games, we promised and we promise! And it has to be the same in return. But I don't know what to do to get there any more! And I'm too tired and sad to even try!"

You don't have to try! You don't have to do anything! Just let me do all the trying now. Let me try and get over this bitterness and anger. I can promise that I'll stop fighting you and treating you like shit. I'll try and get past these bad feelings and get back to where we were before. Justin was right. If you really didn't mean that night, then I'll try and pretend it didn't hap…well, I'll try and forg….well, I'll try and ignore it as much as I can, how about that? Look, we'll even knock off early and go right now! Consider the challenge fulfilled! We'll all take the rest of the day off! Try to get re-aquainted! I'm sure this place can survive one little afternoon off!"

"Really? We're done! Brian plopped into an empty booth.

"Really! In fact, I'll finish mopping the floor. You just rest and I'm sorry Brian. I'm sorry for treating you so bad this week and I'm sorry for not recognizing you were so sad these past couple of days." He hugged Brian awkwardly but Brian all of a sudden had become made up of all sorts of sharp angles and he couldn't get a proper hug so eventually he just reached around and patted him awkwardly on the back. He put his untouched cheeseburger and fries in front of him and got to work. In no time he had mopped the floor and had switched the sign to closed.

In spite of not being hungry, Brian fell onto the food like a starving man. Phil wisely started another round and when that was ready, Hunter served it up. Brian ate that all up too.

And while he was, all three of them rested in their respective booths. Suddenly, Justin's eyes widened. "Oh no!" he cried, "What about the Twins?"

Hunter deflated a little. "Oh yeah. I forgot about them for a few minutes. Oh, and they're due any minute!"

"Maybe they won't come..." suggested Brian, his mouth still full of burger.

Right on schedule, the two enormous men in their identical blue suits appeared down the street.

"Nope, here they come. We'll have to take them. Maybe when they hear about the babies, they'll cut us a break and let us close at 3. Phil, fire up the grill! Phil! Phil!"

But Phil was gone! He had heard 'knock off early', and 'rest of the day off'...and 'rest of the afternoon'...and had made Brian's burgers, wiped up and ditched before they could change their minds.

Hunter popped up at the pick up window, his eyes panicked. "Phil's gone! Duck! Maybe they won't see you!"

The Twins were halfway across the parking lot. Justin lay flat on his booth but Brian wasn't quick enough. He turned to look at the Twins and involuntarily met their eyes. They waved.

"No good. They saw me," Brian said, smiling and waving back.

"Oh shit! We're screwed!" Hunter started to panic.

"Now Hunter, don't panic! We'll get through this!" Justin said.

The Twins were at the door.

"Battle stations!" Hunter screamed.

He opened the break in the counter, ran to the door. The Twins were just starting to talk, wondering about the Closed sign when Hunter yanked the door open.

"Hi Fred! Hi Red! Come on in!"

"Hi Hunter. Are you closed?"

"Uh, no! Come on in!" He let the Twins in and the slammed and locked the door quickly. "However, we were hoping to leave early today. We want to go see the babies! So…take it easy on us? Plus, I'll be your chef today."

"Oh? What happened to Phil?"  
>"Oh, well he heard about the babies and taking off early for the day and he sort of...well he...he..."<p>

"Fucked off?" supplied Brian.

"Jumped the gun," Hunter said with a bit more tact, "So, it'll just be the lot of us today. It also means we were hoping you'd take it easy on us so we could get out of here by...3 o'clock?"

"Well, I guess that's do-able. For the babies. Right Red?"

"Right...For the babies."

"For me too?" Hunter asked, smiling winsomely.

"For you too, then," they said

"And for me too?" asked Brian.

"OK, for you too," Fred said.

"And me? How bout for me?" Justin asked meekly. He still knew he was on the outs with them.

"Hmmpph!" they both crossed their arms. Justin's face fell and he nodded sadly.

"Now boys! Come along now! Sit here and we'll get you started," said Hunter, guiding them to a booth. "You know, you really can let up on Justin now. He's put in his week and he's done a good job. And he said he was sorry for what he did that day and...and for a lot of other stuff too...and...and I forgive him for it..." (Justin stilled) "So if I can forgive him, can't you guys forgive him too? At least talk to him again?"

"You have? Are you sure? You guys have made up?" Fred asked.

"Well, things aren't 100% yet. But I forgive him about the part about...what he said about my job. And besides, like I said, I'd already decided to leave the food industry. So you don't need to be mad at him either."

"Well, we'll think about it." Was all they'd say, "But we still will only accept our bracelets back from you, the Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom!"

"Well...we'll see!" Hunter replied with a wink. The men were surprised. That was the most upbeat answer Hunter had ever given them regarding that subject "Now!" Hunter whipped out his pad and pencil. "What'll you have!"

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJ

Well, I can tell you, even with the Remington Twins "taking it easy", feeding them was still a vast undertaking. They ordered drinks and salads and enough food to fill 2 large trays to overfilling.

Hunter started with drinks and the cold food and quickly chopped and stirred together 2 huge salads. He included lots of vegetables, threw in a bunch of flax seeds and sprinkled it liberally with bran that he could pass off for bacon bits. If they were going to consume all this on his watch, he was going to make DAMN sure it was going to...well, never mind.

Then he started on the sandwiches and fries and burgers and onion rings and...everything else the twins wanted and soon the grill was full. Eventually all was ready and Hunter served everything up on the proper plates. The huge tray was filled to capacity and all the meat in the orders made it extremely heavy. Justin struggled to lift it and make his walk of shame down the long counter, into the back, back out through the double doors into the Diner and down to the Twins who were about halfway down.

Normally, Hunter would have watched smugly, his arms crossed, with grim satisfaction. If he could he would have been beating out a somber beat on a slave drum. Part of him still wanted to, part of him screamed, "Make him payyy!"  
>But now, after his talk with Justin outside and the aggrieved look in Brian's eyes that part of him was tempered with...something else. Something else that thought that maybe they had paid their due. Something that realized he was coming close to losing Brian altogether. Maybe he already had. He hoped not. Hunter looked at sweet, sad Brian and realized, My God! He hoped not! He really hoped he hadn't. He <em>missed <em>Brian. For the first time he tried to think about a life without him around nagging him, trying to call him son, and watching him and Justin making out and picnics and clothes shopping and the babies and...and everything...and all he saw was himself in a grey uniform, in a grey box of a factory, pushing a broom over a never-ending floor. With nobody wanting him, nobody caring if he advanced or was demoted, if he was happy or sad, if he lived or died. No Justin, no Brian, no babies, just a broom and dust going around and around and around until it was time to start again...

"Justin, wait, hang on a minute! Put it on the counter, wait for me!" Justin complied and Hunter turned off the grill and raced out of the kitchen and behind the counter like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

Hunter reached Justin and opened the break in the counter rand lifted one side of the tray.

"Come on," he said, "Help me. We'll do it together."

Justin frowned at him as if to say, 'What's the catch?' but Hunter just gave a watery, shy sort of smile and held his end of the tray and gestured with it and waited.

He did not have to wait long. Justin lifted his end and together they went through the shortcut and served the Twins together. As they thunked the tray down on the table, Justin said softly, "Thank you, Hunter."

"You're welcome, Justin. Well, I'm going to get busy cleaning the kitchen." He spun on his heel and went back through the break in the counter. As he closed the counter, he snuck a look at Brian. The man's face was impassive. Hunter squelched any disappointed feelings he may have had because he had NOT done any of that for his benefit. He hadn't. Really. But a little reaction of _any_ kind might have been nice. Ah well...

Hunter filled the sink with soapy water and put the salad dishes and the few glasses that had come back into it. He used a bit of it to soap up the now cool grill. He hummed a little tune that was in his head and scrubbed industriously.

"Can I help?" a deep voice asked shyly beside him.

Hunter jumped. It was Brian. He hadn't even heard him come in. "Uhh, sure," he said, "I think I have this grill down but you could start on the dishes and maybe the counters."

"OK." Brian moved to the sink and started on the glasses. He slowly washed a glass and then suddenly said, "That was a really nice thing you did for Justin back there. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Suddenly a certain corner of the grill needed extra attention.

"It was something to me. It's like...well, Hunter did you know Justin has half my heart?"

"No," Scrub scrub scrub... "What happened? Did you have to have an operation?"

"No. I mean my other heart...my soul. And hopefully, he feels the same way."

"Oh...I think I can safely say that he does," Hunter said, scrubbing away.

"Yes, well, my point is, when you do something nice for him like that, it was like you were doing it for me too. So thank you...my son." Hunter felt two strong hands on his shoulders and then lift a bit as they reflexively expected Hunter to jerk them away as always.

But this time Hunter did not jerk away. He stilled and stood stock still, a little afraid, a little curious as to what Brian would do next as he never let him get past this point. He leaned back until he felt Brian's big, strong hands on his shoulders again and then further back until he bumped back against the wall that was his chest.

"You're welcome, Brian," he said. He did not call him Dad but he did not make the standard denial, 'I am NOT your son!' either.

Brian made a sound of supreme contentment and happiness that Hunter was sure would never be uttered if they had not been completely alone. His hands slowly slid down the front of Hunter's chest until they met each other in the center and laced together. He pulled Hunter flush against him and hugged him very hard. He bent down and kissed the young man on his forehead. "Thank you for letting me do this," he said, "I know it must be hard for you."

"It's getting easier," Hunter said honestly.

Brian squeezed again and released a bit. "I missed you, Hunter. I still miss you."

"I know Brian. And I know I've been hard on you. I'm sorry I've been so rough on you. I'm sorry that I wanted you to be miserable while you worked. That wasn't part of the deal. I was just upset that you weren't finding it harder."

"I know," said Brian.

Hunter reached up and stroked Brian's big hands with his smaller teenage ones. "If it means anything, I missed you too. If I get angry with you again later, I'll apologize in advance. I still don't have my feelings under control. I don't understand why. But right here, right now, I'm just so grateful. That evening...after you left, I gave up all hope that I'd ever see you, feel you touch me, any way, ever again. I wanted to die."

"I'm so sorry Hunter," Brian said.

"Hunter spun in his arm and faced him. Brian's hands were now laced together at the small of his back. Hunter reached behind him and grasped one in each hand. "Don't be sorry," he said in mock sternness, "Just don't do it again. Now go on, get back to work!"

"Yes SIR!" Brian mock saluted, turned back to the sink and obeyed.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Despite their enormous (and yet taking it easy on them) lunch, the Twins were true to their word and done by 3:00 PM. They even helped a bit by taking their dishes to the bussing tray and not lingering over their coffee.

Everything seemed idyllic. They started to work as a unit again, a real team for the last hour. One would wash, another would gather and the third would serve, although, that one gradually had less and less to do as the Twins were slowly but surely sated. Then that one helped with washing and kept an ear out in case the Twins should holler but they mostly just talked the most boring shop in the world.

And then, suddenly, at last, they were done. The grill was clean, the last dish was washed, the last coffee drunk. The Twins were ready to leave and so were they!

"What shall we do now?" asked Justin excitedly. He was so eager to get out of these four walls now that it was a possibility that he was very nearly stir crazy.

"Let's just check out of that inn and go to the castle," Hunter suggested. "I want to see Gus and J.R. so much it hurts."

"OK, sounds good," said Brian, "Is there anything left to be done?"

"Just one thing," laughed Hunter, "Take off your aprons and hang them up."

Brian and Justin laughed and ran to comply.

"Hey Hunter!" Justin yelled from the back as he hung up his apron, "How about we do a little shopping on the way?"

There was no reply.

"Hunter! How 'bout it?"

"Maybe he can't hear us from back here," Brian suggested, hanging up his hated apron for the last time.

"Hm. Good point. Hey Hunter! Wanna go shop—OH GREAT NEPTUNE!" he yelled as he burst through the door.

He had got a nasty shock, like when you open the flour canister and find a rat inside.

Hunter was sitting there on one of the stools about halfway down, a garish, toothy, half moon smile stretched across his face. Only the whites of his eyes showed. It was Guardian.

"Good afternoon, Prince and King," he intoned in his unnatural deep voice. "Congratulations on passing the first test!"

"He went like this as soon as you went through the door," quavered Fred, "Justin, what's happening?"

"It's OK, Fred. This is kind of an alternate personality that came out after the third test...well, disaster," he amended, "Hunter calls it Guardian." To Guardian, he said, "Get out. Leave him now. We are starting to heal and we...he no longer needs you!"

"I'm sorry...Did you call me an alternate personality?" Guardian asked in great amusement.

"Yes. Isn't that what you are?" asked Justin.

Guardian thought about it. "I suppose I am. I have my own personality that is separate from Hunter. In that way I am an alternate personality."

"Then you heard me. Get out! Hunter it's time for you to st..."

"However..." Guardian interrupted in an icy voice, "I am my own person. I am...my own entity. Would you like to ssssseee me, young Prince of the Sea?"

"How did you know that?" whispered Justin, "We never told Hunter anything about my former nature."

"I know many thinggggssssssss...that Hunter does not!" Guardian said in a hissing voice, "And now...here I am!"

Next moment, all four men were making various noises of horror and disgust.

Hunter's neck, right in the front of his throat began to stretch forward, to undulate softly, expanding and decreasing in a grotesque fashion, much the same way a bullfrog's does when it takes its fancy. But this was no bullfrog, this was a boy and the effect was horrifying.

"Oh, God! Stop! Stop it!" yelled Justin when he could take no more. "What on earth ARE you? Where did you come from?"

"You could not possibly comprehend where I came from," Guardian said, "I am a spiritual entity seeking to be made real. I heard Hunter's cries of anguish and sorrow and came to help him, as I said. But as I guard and protect him, he guards and protects me too. I am here..." His throat undulated again and then returned to normal. "...growing and feeding until I am ready to be born."

"You're a parasite!" said Justin in disgust.

"I prefer to think we have a symbiotic relationship," Guardian said, "But essentially, yes that is right. But it's not as bad as all that. Hunter will suffer no ill effects. Is not any baby before it is born, a parasitic life form? Just think of Hunter as pregnant." Guardian laughed unkindly. The others did not laugh.

"Get out of him at once, you vile creature!" Justin commanded.

"Very well," said Guardian in that deep voice that did not fit Hunter at all, "Bring me a carving knife...the bigger...and sharper...the blade, the better."

Justin went into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers and found a wicked, curved, carving blade. When it was brought to him, Guardian hissed/sighed in satisfaction.

"You have chosen well, young Prince," Guardian said, "Now...Slit...your...throat!"

"Wh- WHAT!" gasped Justin and Brian.

"Come now! It's only fair! If I leave my host now, I will die! If you can ask me so callously to kill myself, then why can't I return the favor? Come now! Who do you love more? Hunter? Or yourself? Slit your throat!" Again Guardian laughed unkindly but he was deadly serious.

TBC

Again…Please READ AND REVIEW!


	10. The New Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

Please Read and Review…..as they say on the radio….The silence is deafening.

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 10

The New Flower

When last we left out Heroes...!

"Get out of him at once, you vile creature!" Justin commanded.

"Very well," said Guardian in that deep voice that did not fit Hunter at all, "Bring me a carving knife...the bigger...and sharper...the blade, the better."

Justin went into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers and found a wicked, curved, carving blade. When it was brought to him, Guardian hissed/sighed in satisfaction.

"You have chosen well, young Prince," Guardian said, "Now...Slit...your...throat!"

"Wh- WHAT!" gasped Justin and Brian.

"Come now! It's only fair! If I leave my host now, I will die! If you can ask me so callously to kill myself, then why can't I return the favor? Come now! Who do you love more? Hunter? Or yourself? Slit your throat!" Again Guardian laughed unkindly but he was deadly serious.

And now...

"I'll do no such thing!" Justin cried, throwing the knife down on the counter. "This has nothing to do with who I love more or less! It's about getting a parasite out of our son!"

"I will be ready all too soon!" Guardian declared, "As for Hunter being your son, you are not quite there yet. However, you are closer than you were. Your apology earlier made a deep impact on the both of us. Therefore we have decided to dispense with the second test and move straight to the third."

"Which is?" Brian asked angrily.

"All in good time, King of Earth, all in good time! We shall be in touch..." Hunter's eyes started to flicker.

"Wait!" cried Justin.

"Yeeessssssssss?" hissed Guardian.

"Those snake dreams...the nightmares...those are your doing! Aren't they!"

"Regrettably," admitted Guardian. He is only subconsciously aware of me and they manifest in those dreams where I can then talk to him. However, he only has them when he is ready to make the next step in his emotional growth. I'd expect another one soooon. As he was so ineloquently trying to convey to you, his heart is no longer fallow. It is fertile and love is ready and willing to bloom. However, beware...the flower of love that will grow from this ground will be more delicate, more fragile than the last. It will require more care, more nurturing. It will not just grow over his heart but be a part of it. And if you crush this one, you will kill him! Moreover, if you fail the last test, he will be mine for a hundred years!"

"So you never tire of telling us!" Justin groused. "Care to be more specific?"

"Not yet! All in good time! Grow the flower! Pass the test! Prince of Water! Kings of Earth! Do not fail!" Hunter's eyes flickered and closed. He slumped forward into Brian's waiting arms.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

A short time later...

Hunter's eyes were wide with undisguised horror. The three men were in the Jeep and Brian and Justin had just filled him in on the latest developments.

"In my throat"... he repeated, barely able to believe it. "There's something alive...in my throat!"

"Yes," Justin said, "I'm so sorry my son. It seems that Guardian was much more than what I had thought he was."

"But this is wonderful!" burst out Hunter.

Brian swerved the Jeep over into the wrong lane in surprise.

"What!" they both cried, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, it completely disgusting, of course," elaborated Hunter, "But it explains so many things! That's why the snake always bites me in the throat in my dreams! And that must be why I don't have full control of my emotions! I have this thing inside me!"

"That may be, Hunter. But you mustn't stop trying to control them. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out at us. Don't let this...this thing...dominate you."

"All right, Justin. I won't."

After Hunter had awakened in Brian's arms _yet again_, Hunter was groggy yet annoyed. He'd had no recollection of the incident and for a few minutes his surly side had cropped up again. However, this time, Justin and Brian knew his behaviour was not entirely his fault and so they ignored his snarkiness. They treated him gently and sat him down in a booth and Brian got him a tall glass of water.

"My head hurts!" he whined as he plopped down into the soft booth.

"Just hang on, Hunter!" Brian said as he ran for the tap.

Suddenly a wave of sadness overtook him as he flashed back to that night after he had drove them out. He began to weep softly.

"Why? Why did they do that? What will I do now? I'm all alone! I'll always be alone!"

"No Hunter! You won't! We're right here! We're not like that! We're never going to be like that again!" Justin went over to comfort his son.

"Don't you _touch_ me!" he reared back, his eyes wide with pain and rage. Justin ignored him. Hunter struggled in his embrace and then slowly returned it. "Don't do that again," he whispered in tears.

"We won't…we won't! Try to calm down." Justin soothed.

"Here, drink this," Brian arrived with the water.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Hunter snarked. Brian only smirked.

"I'm going to talk to the Twins. I'll be right nearby if you need me. Brian will stay with you," Justin said as he smoothed his hair and kissed his temple. He left the booth and Brian took his place and fairly enveloped Hunter in his embrace.

"Are you the man you said was K? Are you really? Are you really?" Hunter whimpered as the big man's arms encircled him. He was overcome with fear again and he couldn't remember what was real for a few moments.

"Yes. Yes. I am K I am Brian. I am K. Drink your water now. Drink it now. That's it."

Hunter drank a bit. He embraced Brian fiercely. "Oh K! I couldn't find you! I couldn't find you! I was scared!" His eyes were still a trifle wide and unfocused.

"Shh, Hunter. I've always been here. I was always watching you. And I'll never leave you again. Drink."

So Hunter drank and slowly his moods and memories stabilized and in the meantime Justin explained to Fred and Red what the hell was going on. There were many questions and then repeated questions and attempted answers and in the end not all of them were answered but enough got through so that the Twins were satisfied that Hunter was not going to keel over and die within the next few minutes. And in the process the rift that had developed between then had finally started to close.

Meanwhile, Hunter had drunk and had gradually returned to normal.

"Oh! You're Brian! You're Brian not K! Oh…I'm sorry! Oh, I feel dumb!"

"No Hunter, You don't need to feel that way. I am K! I am Brian. The Two are one! K was just an alias but everything I was as K, everything I am now is the same! Call me K if you want! The two are one! I promise!"

"Really?"

Brian gave him one of those dazzling bright smiles that although were very rarely shown, could make an iceberg melt when they were. "Really."

And Hunter returned it with a sweet, watery smile that melted a part of his heart that Brian didn't know existed.

"Now," Brian said, "How about we close up this d – uhhh….joint and get the hell outta here!"

"Nice save," Hunter said, punching him in the bicep, "I think that's a very good idea."

And so after the glass of water was quickly washed and dried and everyone had gathered their stuff together, they did.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

They packed up and checked out of the inn in record time. They said goodbye to Ilsa who had been the one bright spot in this medieval place and then got the hell out of there.

After that, they jumped into the Jeep and drove to a small street with nice shops lining both sides and got out to do a little window shopping (and maybe more!)

Brian bought them all ice cream and they walked up one side of the street and down the other. They just enjoyed the sun and talked animatedly and just enjoyed being away from hot stoves and soap and small sinks and dishes. Oh, most of all, nobody mentioned dishes!

They were feeling so happy and carefree that they weren't exactly sure when it happened. One minute, they were all together, Brian and Justin talking over Hunter's head, not-so subtly eye fucking each other, and the next, they were alone.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" asked Justin, looking around.

"What the – He was just here!" Brian replied, looking around in consternation. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. "There he is! Back there!"

Hunter had just...just stopped about three shops back and was gazing, entranced in the window. His eyes were glazed and fixed and his arms were limp at his sides. His ice cream cone lay forgotten on the cobblestones.

Brian and Justin ran back. "Hunter, you mustn't get lost like that! We might get seriously separated!" they admonished.

"But I wasn't lost. I was right here." He answered back in a dreamy voice.

"Why did you stop?" Justin asked.

"I saw that." He pointed. "Isn't that...just the most...most beautiful thing you ever saw?"

"What, a dressing dummy?" Brian asked.

"Silly, Brian! Always being..."he sighed hugely, "Always being silly. No. What's _on_ the dummy!"

"Oh! Well, gee...Hunter...I – I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

"It shimmers so..." Hunter breathed out in that dreamy, soft voice that was rather spooky.

"I guess..." said Brian. He looked at Justin. Justin shrugged. He tried changing the subject. "Oh, Hunter! You dropped your ice cream!"

"My what?" Hunter was still staring into the window. Everything else was forgotten.

Suddenly, he turned to Brian desperately. He grabbed his arm in beseechingly and his eyes were wide with child-like desperation. "Oh please!" he begged, "Please Brian! Please buy it for me! I've never wanted anything so much in my life! God, it's like an ache! Please buy it for me! Please, Daddy K! Please!"

"Hunter, remember, you don't have to call me that unless..."

"Oh, but I want to this time! You said you were still my K! Like from before! Please be my Daddy K from before! I want this so much. And I'll try harder to change into the son you want me to be. Only please buy that for me! Please!" He stroked Brian's arm in supplication and stared wide eyed and puppy dog as much as possible.

Brian was a little alarmed. It was like Hunter had regressed somehow back to the Hunter they had enjoyed before the third test, before they had stolen his innocence. The innocence was back but was it an act?

"Hunter, would don't have to change anything! We love you just the way you are! You know that, right?"

"OK, Daddy K. Please can – may I have it then?"

Brian cupped his chin and stroked his cheek. And Hunter _leaned_ into the caress and at that moment, Brian didn't care whether or not he was faking or not. This just felt –felt so _good_ to touch Hunter without him yanking away or jerking his shoulders or slapping his hand away.

"Of course, Hunter. You know I will deny you nothing," Brian agreed.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you K! Thank you Brian! Thank you!" Hunter hugged him fiercely and pulled back and seemed a bit more normal. "Oh! I dropped my ice cream!"

"We can get you a new one later," Brian laughed, "Shall we go in first?"

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes, please!" Hunter grabbed his wrists and fairly dragged Brian into the store. Brian "struggled" and pretended to be a POW. Justin followed, laughing at their antics

The street outside was left fairly quiet. Other people passed by admiring everything. In the window the male dressing dummy stood vigil. It was wearing a black wifebeater and a pair of shining, shimmering silver shorts.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

They bought more ice cream and walked leisurely back to the Jeep. Hunter held his bag with his new clothes in it tightly with one hand and his cone in the other. He had looped the arm holding the bag through Brian's arm and he leaned his head against his arm in exquisite pleasure. He looked a little like Brian's catamite. But both of them knew this wasn't the case so fuck what anyone else thought. Justin walked on his other side; his arm looped through Brian's other arm and leaned in, in an identical fashion. Brian held onto both arms and walked along straight and tall, feeling like the cock of the walk. Which he was. And for a few minutes he just pretended that the third test had never happened. For that moment...it was as if in hadn't.

At last they reached the Jeep. Before they got in, Hunter leaned against Brian one last time and said: "Thank you Brian. You've made me so happy!"

"You're welcome, treasure. Are you ready to go see the babies now?"

"Oh yes! Oh yes! I've missed them so much, you know! I thought I wasn't welcome...and then I just felt like...oh...like I didn't deserve it anymore, like I was punishing myself. But I missed them every day! Please believe me!"

"I know my son...I know," replied Brian, rejoicing in the fact that although Hunter did not confirm that fact, he did not deny it either.

They all jumped in and soon they were zooming out of Spitzenburgher. As they zoomed along the countryside, Hunter suddenly had an idea.

"I know!" he screamed from the back seat, "Let's take Gus and J.R. to the beach! Let's go swimming! Let's teach the babies to swim a little and then make sand castles! And have a picnic!"

Justin made a strangled, choking noise in the back of his throat. Brian looked worried but tried to cover. "Uhhh, Hunter, it's getting a bit late for that! How about another day, OK?"

Hunter slumped back. He saw he was being rejected. Then he remembered. "Ohhh, yeah! I'm sorry! I forgot about your hydrophobia. Well, maybe we can do something else."

Justin made more strangled, choking noises. It sounded like he was desperately trying not to laugh, which was the case.

"Our what?" he asked in disbelief.

"You know...Your fear of water. Remember, when you took me swimming that one time? You wouldn't get in the water? So, you know, I just assumed...I mean I thought..." he started rambling, feeling very foolish indeed. "Oh. I guess I was wrong. Why wouldn't you come in with me then?"

"Well, Hunter...it's complicated," Justin said awkwardly.

"What do you mean complicated?" asked Hunter suspiciously.

"Well, there is a reason why we couldn't swim with you...but we can't really explain right now," said Brian. "You wouldn't – you wouldn't believe us. But there will come a time when we will be able to explain. When we will explain."

"I don't understand," objected Hunter, "I mean, are you afraid? You can tell me. Or is it that you just can't swim? Please tell me!"

"No Hunter, that's not it,' replied Justin, "We can swim...quite well. Better than most, really."

"But that day then...I mean...why...why didn't you want to come in? Didn't you see how much I was trying to entice you? Didn't you see how much I wanted you to play with me? How much I needed you to!"

"Yes Hunter we did," said Justin, "But we could no more explain to you then than we can now. All I can say is that we would have frightened you out of your wits. Please trust us and leave it alone for now! We will explain everything in the due time."

"Oh, tell me now! I can handle it! I ain't no siss..."

"Hunter, you heard your Fath – you heard Justin! Leave it alone! The subject is closed!" Brian yelled rather harshly.

Hunter reared back as if he'd been slapped. Then his face hardened.

"Ohhhh, I get it! This is another test, or whatever stupid game you guys wanna play! Well fine! See if I give a shit!"

"Hunter, that's not it! Really! We..."

"NO! Screw you! I thought we were getting better! I guess I was wrong! The next time I ask you about swimming will be the time I ask you to take me home! Which'll be never!" he reiterated unnecessarily in his rage.

After that, he just shut down and did not talk to them the rest of the way there. He felt hurt and betrayed and confused. The good feelings he had been starting to feel and let himself feel disipitated again. The day was ruined.

BJHBJHBJBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

When they got to the castle, Hunter jumped out and stalked, stiff-backed toward the castle doors. The Queer Kings ran and caught him easily.

Brian grabbed him from behind and pulled him flush against his chest like he had in the restaurant. Hunter struggled but then was further hemmed in when Justin hugged him from the front and Brian too, sandwiching him in.

"No! No! Lemme go! Lemme go!" yelled Hunter, struggling violently.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Brian admonished, holding him easily, "You may be the Hunter, but I have captured you!" he taunted.

"And we love you! So, so much!" said Justin, "Please don't let all the good that has been done be ruined! There is no test! We promise! Just please trust us! We cannot share any more on this subject right now but there _is_ a very good reason! It's just not really something that can be told. We have to show you! And we will show you, in due time. We promise."

"I'm not used to trusting you, anymore," Hunter said sulkily. He had stopped struggling as he could see there was no escape, but he didn't hug them back either.

"I know, Hunter. And we're not helping things here, we realize that! But we're really asking for your patience and trust in this one thing. And if you do wait, the rewards will be very great." Justin said.

"Promise there's no test?" Hunter asked in this, small, vulnerable voice that he hated, couldn't believe came out of his mouth but he also could not stand, could not bear the thought of another heartbreak.

"We promise," Justin said, hugging them both tighter.

"Absolutely," agreed Brian.

"All right then. For now! But I'm not sure how much longer I want to wait! Now ease up on me willya? Leggo! I can hardly breathe here!"

And chuckling at his bravado, they did.

BJBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJ

And a few minutes later, inside the castle, Hunter got to hold J.R. and Gus again to his relief and delight.

"Hunn'er! Hunn'er!" Gus yelled, toddling up on just learned to walk legs. He held out chubby pink arms to be picked up.

"Hunter gaped. "Oh my God! He really does remember!" He picked up the precious bundle and was entranced as Gus snuggled in and almost at once started to drowse off. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to the little boy, "I promise I won't stay away so long any more." He whispered other sweet nothings and tickled his ear and sang him the rest of the way to sleep.

"We told you," Brian said, who was ecstatically holding J.R. who was just a helpless bundle at this point. He and Justin switched off a few times, sharing her, sighing as if they were drinking water after a week in the desert. Which was sort of the case. After a week without seeing their children, they had felt deprived as if that was indeed the case.

They all spent several hours in the nursery, playing, reading, and just cuddling with the children. They didn't want to give them up. But at last it was time for them to go to bed and time for dinner for them.

Hunter agreed to stay for dinner but stalled when he was asked to stay over. Finally, he agreed but only as a guest.

"I want to be treated as a guest, looked at like a guest, and have a guest room," he dictated.

"I know just the one," Justin murmured, a smile playing softly upon his lips.

They took him to the second floor, down a hall, and to the first door. It was a palace of a room, with red carpet, a huge king size bed, a wardrobe, desk, and a living room suite in front of an enormous fireplace.

"It was, in fact, the very bedroom that Justin had stayed in when he had first come to stay.

"No! No way! This is too much! I said a guest bedroom!"

"But Hunter, this _is_ a guest bedroom." Justin said reasonably, "You're at the palace, remember? And it's near the stairs, which will make us feel a lot better until you get used to the place."

"_If_ you get used to it," said Brian, "I've lived my whole life here and I'm _still _finding secret passages behind fireplaces and whatnot!"

"Wow! Cool! Is there something behind this one?" Hunter rushed to check but it was immovable.

Brian chuckled at Hunter's antics. "Could be," he said deadpan.

Justin nudged him and chided, "Now Brian…Don't rile the young'un. Sorry Hunter. That one's been triple checked. Believe me." After they had got back, he had made it a mission to check the room and the rooms around it for secret passages to see how Hobbs had been watching him but they had come up empty. Whatever the secret was, it had died with Hobbs.

"Ohhh." Hunter wilted visibly with disappointment. "Well, anyway, we're getting off the point. This is way too fancy for a guest room!"

"I'm afraid this is the least fancy room this near the stairs," Brian said, "Unless…."

"What?" asked Hunter.

"Well, I guess we could always check out the dungeons. They're definitely less…fancy."

Hunter gulped.

Justin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think that's Brian's way of saying, stop your grousing and just say thank you. Enjoy it Hunter. It's OK to let yourself enjoy something once in a while."

Hunter relented at last. "I guess you're right Justin. Sorry Brian. Thank you."

"Your welcome. And if it makes you feel any better, we'll be right across the hall, in a room just like this. No more or less fancier. OK?" The Queer Kings turned to go.

"Wait! You're staying across the hall?" Why? Surely you must have a bedroom that…that…well that surpasses even this."

"We do. But we want to be near you tonight. Guardian warned to be ready for another nightmare and we want to be close in case you need us."

"You – you want to do that…for me?"

"Yes Hunter! I know you want to be treated as a guest…and you will be… but in spite of the travesty that was the third test, that's all it was…a test. And you passed it! And we consider you our son. And we want to protect and take care of you as if you were our son. So until Guardian is gone, we'll be on hand to be there for you…no matter what."

Hunter couldn't speak.

And then he had taken a step and they had taken a step and suddenly they were all together and they were all sandwiched together again and this time Hunter wasn't struggling at all.

"Thank you…" he whispered, "Thank you."

BJHJBHJJBJHJBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

The meadow really was beautiful in the moonlight.

The moon was full and huge. It was low in the sky, just rising, and was so enormous that it filled Hunter's vision. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. He couldn't look at it hard enough.

The long grasses waved gently in the breeze. Both the grasses and the flowers that grew abundantly were iced with silver and the entire meadow was lit up like day.

Hunter walked slowly toward the forest this time, taking his time and somehow able to take his time. As he grew closer to the forest, he saw the trees and branches were all glowing silver as well.

The path beckoned. Hunter went in.

This time, the walk through the forest was more tranquil than before. There were still some bad thoughts that threatened but they were few and far between now and Hunter paid them little mind. Most of the memories that were showed to him were of the last week, of his fathers at work, enduring hardship, and earning his respect and love back. And he did love them again. Well, a little. Well, he didn't hate them viciously anymore.

There went Justin serving the twins, as heavily laden as a mule.

Brian scrubbing the floor, so monumentally sad. Hunter felt a stab of guilt. Oh, how had he not noticed?

_"Servant's shoes...servant's shoes..."_ Hunter shrugged it off.

_"We'll raze 6 or 8 people's houses to the ground...ground...ground..."_ My how far away that seemed now!

_"You ungrateful, sadistic, snot-nosed little __**shit**__!...Can you imagine sitting in that dark recess now? Can you imagine being that dirty boy who sold himself out for 50 and 100 dollars at a time! Can you? __**CAN YOU! **_

Hunter didn't like that one. But he knew he deserved it so he moved on.

Holding onto Brian when they were window shopping.

"_And we consider you our son. And we want to protect and take care of you as if you were our son. So until Guardian is gone, we'll be on hand to be there for you…no matter what."_

"_If you are not careful, that life will slip away from you forever! Brian, even now, is engaged in the process of letting go. And trust me, I know Brian now, like I know my own soul! Once he lets go, he will have given you up forever and he will never pick you up again! Be glad you have made arrangements with the Twins, for if he does let go, he will cut all ties, all help, all relationship. He will not require Debbie to help you any more. As far as he is concerned you can go back to the alley from whence you came!"_

_"He wouldn't! You wouldn't! You're bluffing! You're just trying to scare me!"_

_ "And is it working? Are you scared, my pet? You should be! For alas, I am NOT bluffing! As it is, __**I **__am letting go! And if Brian goes with me, this working class life, this life you are trying to prove to us what a Hell it is, will be your life, forever!...forever...forever..."_

_ "You offered me Heaven once before...before...before...And you snatched it away! How do I know you won't do the same thing again if I let my guard down!"_

_ "OK. I'm going to say this once more. Once. Then, as far as I'm concerned, it's over, it's past. I'm not saying it again. I'm. Sorry. Sorry. S-O-R-R-Y! I'm sorry for that night and everything we said and did. I'm sorry for servant's shoes. I'm sorry for the stuff about razing houses...Sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry for everything...last time I'm going to say it...sorry...sorry…"_

The apologies washed over him like a soothing balm. He felt vindicated at last and the anger he had been holding onto like a comfortable security blanket slipped away bit by bit and it was a relief to let it go now.

_"Can I go back to work now sir?"_

_ "But don't call me that unless you mean it. I told you, it's all or nothing. So don't force it out like it's a fake or dirty word. Until you can say it for real, don't say it. I guess you're right. I'm not your Dad."_

_ "He's put in his week and he's done a good job. And he said he was sorry for what he did that day and...and for a lot of other stuff too...and...and I forgive him for it..." (Justin stilled) "So if I can forgive him, can't you guys forgive him too?"_

When that showed up, Hunter resolved to be kinder to the two men who seemed to love him. He had promised to forgive them after all.

_"I missed you, Hunter. I still miss you."_

_"I'm so sorry Hunter_," Brian said.

Hunter spun in his arm and faced him. Brian's hands were now laced together at the small of his back. Hunter reached behind him and grasped one in each hand. _"Don't be sorry...Just don't do it again. Now go on, get back to work!"_

_ "Yes SIR!"_

Hunter smiled at the memory of Brian's arms around him and rubbing his back. He had almost lost that. Maybe he still had. Things were not set in stone yet. He walked slowly on, sadly. He hoped he hadn't. Nobody had hugged him, wanted to hug him since he was 5 years old and even most of the tricks had about as much imagination as a sink full of damned dishwater. As soon as they had got their dick sucked they fucked off.

_"Take a look! Take a good long look at where we found you!" Hunter shied away from the vision and ran away from it but it would not be denied until it had finished, "Can you imagine sitting in that dark recess now? Can you imagine being that dirty boy who sold himself out for 50 and 100 dollars at a time! Can you? __**CAN YOU!"**_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hunter as he ran along the path in his signature black wifebeater and silver shorts. The clearing was up ahead. "NOOOO! I can't go back there! I won't!"

_"Are you scared, my pet? You should be! For alas, I am NOT bluffing! As it is, __**I **__am letting go! And if Brian goes with me, this working class life, this life you are trying to prove to us what a Hell it is, will be your life, forever...forever...forever...What's it going to be Hunter? Are you with us or against us? Make your choice soon! The window is closing fast!"_

_ "Make your choice soon...Make your choice...your choice...your choice...choice...choice...choice..."_

And Hunter ran into the clearing with those last words still echoing about him. Thankfully, within the clearing, they faded and vanished away into silence.

"Hunter fell on his knees and wept. "No! No! I don't wanna go back there! I'm not a dirty boy anymore! I'm not! We're getting better! We're getting better! I won't go back! I won't!"

"Calm yoursssself, my Princccce! You are ssssssafe here. It's always ssssssafe here."

Hunter looked up. He gasped.

The snake was enormous tonight. Just huge. It was still a cobra in nature but it was as thick and as long and as huge as an anaconda. I hung from tree branches and around a tree trunk and then down to the ground itself when it was simply just too big.

Slowly, Hunter stood and trembled in its presence.

"Yes, I remember. It's always calm in the clearing. Isn't that right?"

"Indeed, that's right, my Prinnnccccce," the snake answered. He rose up on powerful belly muscles to look Hunter in the eye. He seemed to smile. "Ahhhhhhhh... Ssssssooooo...you do not deny it any more. Havvvvve you accepted your fate, my Princccce?

"I will not confirm it. But I will not deny it. We are moving closer to an understanding. But they are holding back. They are keeping secrets. So I must hold myself back as well."

"Some knowledge isssss like a great weight and cannot be carried," said the snake, "Would you expect them to make you carry a trunk full of heavy gold bars?"

"Of course not!" objected Hunter indignantly.

"Indeeeeeed," agreed the snake, "And would you believe that they were mermen?"

"That is ridiculous!" Hunter answered.

"The snake seemed to shrug. "Sssssssooo you ssssssssaaaaayyy," he hissed.

Hunter gave him a look. "Wait! What are you saying? Is that it? Are they...do they think that they are mermen?"

The snake gave a hissy chuckle. "I will not confirrrrrrm...or deny it...my Princcccccce."

Abruptly, he turned and slithered deeper into the clearing. "Come," he hissed, changing the subject, "And I will shhhhhow you ssssssssomething wonderful."

Hunter followed him. "What is it?"

"Jusssssst thisssss," the snake said, stopping abruptly.

In the very center of the clearing, a flower was growing. The stalk was as clear as crystal and seemed just as fragile. Two leaves grew out of it and they were pale green. They shimmered as if water was continually running over and through the leaves itself. The petals were wide and about 6 inches long. There were about 8 of them and they were closed. They shimmered and pulsated with an inner light and colors ran over it and mixed and changed constantly. Red melted into blue, which melted into green, which ran into purple, which turned black, then back to blue again. Yellow shimmered forth mixed with the blue and suddenly the entire flower burst forth into green. The red came back again and some blue and then it was all over purple. Blue and red and yellow poured over and orange mixed it and it was multi-coloured again Green came again and then...

On and on, over and over, mixing, melding, changing to a solid, back to a mixed, on and on, always different, always in a fabulous variety. Hunter watched, entranced for a long time.

"What is it?" he asked at last, in fascination, wonder and delight.

"It isssss your new flower. The one you have finally allowed to grow in your heart. You can ssssssee it here, in your dream but it issss not real, of coursssssse. It is a symbol of the new affection and love that you are feeling toward your fatherssssss. It issssss nnnnnnot quite ready yet but when it openssssss your love will be manifested and it will be a part of your heart, forever. Unlessssssss..."

"Unless what?" Hunter said, looking up.

"Come and ssssspinnnn." The snake turned abruptly and slid away toward the ever present spinning wheel.

Hunter followed him but he was angry. "OH NO!" he yelled. "Not this time! Not until you tell me what you were going to say! And if this is a dream, then I remember. I know what you are now! You're not a snake at all! You're some...thing growing in my throat!"

The snake whirled on him and gazed into his frightened eyes with his own almond ones hungrily. "Yessssssss... That'ssss true. What do you wanna do about it?"

"I – I want you to get out!" Hunter said angrily. In truth, he was scared to death but he couldn't let the snake know that.

"Sorry, sweet cheekssss. Not going to happen. I sssstill need a while longer. I was ssssaying...It will be a part of your heart, unlessssss...You join me and share your lifeforce with me...for one hundred years."

"What! No! Never! Even if I left Brian and Justin, I'd never hook up with you!"

"Don't be so quick to decccccide. Think of it...You'd be young...beautiful for a hundred years. And then another whole lifetime ahead of you."

Yes! A new life...in a new world! A strange world, with no friends, no family, completely alone! No dice!"

"Who says I'm giving you much of a choiiiicccccce? When the time comessssss, I will take what I need. Come and spin."

"What! How dare you! I thought you were supposed to have been helping me! But you're a monster!"

"I _am_ helping you, Hunter. But we all must do what we need to, to ssssssurvive. If you were in a desert and you found an oasis of water...wouldn't you drink it?"

"Well yes! But that's completely different!"

"Isssssss it? When I am born, I will be exssssstremely hungry. You will be there, and I will feeeeeeeed on you. You will be deliciousssss! Unless of course...Come and spin.

"Yes?" Hunter crossed his arms and planted his feet waiting for an answer. Suddenly there was that odd skip in time again and he was on the spinning wheel seat. He began to spin.

"Unlesssss, your fathers care enough about you to try and stop me! But they will have to try...hard!" The snake laughed nastily.

"They care! They will stop you! _I_ will stop you!"

The snake hissed in laughter. "You cannot even stop yourself from spinning. You cannot stop me!"

It was true. Hunter could not stop spinning, even though he tried mightily. "What is this? What have you done to me?"

"Jusssst a portent of what is to come! What must be! Soon my Princccce! Soon, you will be minnnne!"

"Never! NEVER!"

It was only a matter of time before Hunter pricked his finger on the spindle.

"No! Noooooo... Not again! Damn you... Dammmmmm..." And then Hunter was falling onto the flowered bed which was softer and smelled sweeter than it ever had before.

The snake was so big it didn't even need to wrap him, probably couldn't. He just slid up to him and prepared to complete the ritual.

"My sweet Prince! My ssssweeeeet Princccccce! You WILL be mine! And not even your wannabe fathers will be able to sssssstop me!'

"You...leave...them...outta this!" Hunter said in his drugged condition.

The snake only laughed his hissy laugh and raised up high. Venom dripped from his fangs. Hunter tensed, preparing for the inevitable.

The snake struck.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Hunter jackknifed up and screamed as if he were being murdered.

Brian and Justin had left Hunter's door ajar as well as their own. They were across the hall and in his arms in less than a minute.

Dawn's rosy glow was peeking over the horizon and anyway there was no way Hunter was going back to sleep, so they all went down to the kitchens, where they asked the fat, grandmothery, kitchen workers and bakers for some hot chocolate and some baked treats. The bakers and workers agreed readily and were furthermore ecstatic to meet yet another youngster staying in the castle. And as soon as they found out that Hunter had had a nightmare, he found himself enveloped in more smothery embraces than he could imagine. They fussed over him, mussed his hair, called him "poor sweet darlin'" and 'poor little lamb' and claimed they knew what would 'fix him up'. They foisted him with more croissants and cookies and scones and brownies and tarts and banana bread and the like than he could possible eat in a month much less a dawn-time snack. Then they sent them out to an adjoining small dining room and came in a few minutes to bring them steaming hot chocolate served on a silver platter. At last they were left alone.

Justin watched all this with high amusement. He remembered a time, not too long ago, when he was on the receiving end of all that "love". Afterwards, when they were done, Hunter looked on in consternation at the mountain of pastries still left and wondered what to do.

"Don't worry," Justin told him, "We'll go for a walk a little later and I'll show you what we can do about it."

Hunter couldn't stop shaking all throughout the repast. He wanted to tell them to go back to bed, to not worry about him, but he just couldn't. He just didn't want to be left alone. The dream had been so vivid, the climax so devastating. He could remember the pain of the bite before he awoke; he'd actually felt it. He told them all about it, the things he'd seen in the forest, how sorry he felt, the size of the snake, the flower that was growing anew inside him. Both men were entranced.

"It sounds wonderful, Hunter," Justin commented.

"It was wonderful," said Hunter wistfully, "But then the ending part came up some after that and…and he bit me again," He began to weep softly. "Oh God, that part's so horrible!"

"Don't worry, Hunter. We're here now. It's over now. And we'll be here for you until that thing is out of you for good." Brian enfolded him into his big embrace.

"But how! I can't ask you guys to give up your lives! You can't be with me always, waiting for this…this thing!"

"No, but you can live with us and be near us. Please Hunter, now that you are over your anger, won't you stay with us? Let us help you?" Justin asked.

"Well, I'm over my anger and I hope we are starting to come to some common ground," said Hunter slowly, "But I can't come to live here as your son while we're still keeping secrets and playing games. I meant it when I said, I would only ask to live here when you took me swimming."

"OK, Hunter," they agreed.

"So…won't you take me?"

"I'm sorry Hunter. But it's still not the right time," they answered.

"Then I cannot stay fully. I will only stay as a guest. I'm going to keep my job at the Diner. Which means I'll need a ride there and back every day. I'll want to stay in that guest bedroom."

"No problem Hunter. And we'll arrange for you to have a driver to take you wherever you wish, whenever you wish. And we'll pick you up ourselves every night."

"On the motorcycle?"

"On the motorcycle," Brian agreed.

"And if I come, I'll bring the Rolls," said Justin.

"But you _have_ to make sure you treat me like a guest! Make sure everyone else does too. Promise me!"

"Of course, Hunter. We promise," the Queer Kings said.

TBC


	11. The Final Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

A/N: This last chapter is a little long and I considered breaking it up into a cliffhanger but it turned out to end so quickly after that I decided to just end this train wreck. Well…Enjoy!

THE CRUCIBLE

Chapter 11

The Final Test

Well, of course they treated him like complete royalty.

They assigned the white walrus moustached man as his personal driver. They gave him a valet (Nothing like Hobbs, thank God!) and filled the wardrobe in his guest room to capacity with all manner of clothes.

They gave him a gold ring with a Liberty Stone in it. The Liberty Stone was a pale pink diamond and was the national stone of Liberty Kingdom. Wearing a Liberty Stone was a sign of royalty although Hunter didn't know that at first. The Liberty Stone in his ring was pear shaped and was intricate and multi-faceted. It was so big it covered his knuckle. They also gave him a matching chain to wear around his neck with an even bigger, perfectly round Liberty Stone on the end of it.

They showed him the gymnasium. They showed him the tennis courts. They showed him the access to a quiet stretch of beach for swimming. (I shall use this when you both take me down to use it with me, he told them and then turned his back on it) They gave him a skateboard. They gave books and balls and a bike and all manner of other toys that might entice a 15 year old. Every night was a lavish dinner.

Hunter accepted everything warily but always said, "Perhaps this is too much. Remember, I want to be treated as a guest."

"But Hunter," they answered every time, "This is how we treat all our guests."

And Hunter had no choice to accept their word. I mean, they were tending to his every want, his every need, his every whim. What would _you_ do?

However, he started to smell a rat a few days later. After they had given him the ring and chain, everybody, and I mean _everybody..._at the Diner, on the street, and all the servants and guards in the castle bowed to him as he went past. People bowed and opened doors for him. For three days he didn't have to touch a door. At first he was puzzled. Then he was annoyed. Then he figured people were making fun of him. He started bowing exaggeratedly back. However, this didn't faze people in the slightest and they just smiled and bowed slightly a second time as if humouring him. On the second day he ignored it.

However, on the third day, he'd had enough and as he pretended to go through a door, he grabbed the bowing guard as he went through it and slammed him up against the wall.

"All right!" he snarled, "What the HELL is going on! Why is everybody bowing to me?"

The guard was frightened out of his wits. "Please...please...please Majesty...don't hurt me! Please...what's wrong?" the guard was a young man, barely older than Hunter and although he could take care of himself, it was forbidden to lay hands on a royal. If Hunter chose to beat him to a pulp, the man would have to lie there and take it.

Hunter reeled back in shock and covered his mouth. "What did you say? What did you call me?"

"Your...your Majesty?" the man said hesitantly.

"Why are you calling me that?" Hunter whispered in barely controlled fury.

"But...but...but, it's the law! I – we have to bow! You wear the Liberty Stone, your Majesty!" And the young guard continued and explained in detail that wearing the Liberty Stone signified one as a royal person.

Hunter's scowl deepened and his face grew blacker and blacker with rage so that by the time the young guard had finished his explanation, he took one look at Hunter and fell flat on his face cowering in fear.

"No, my Lord, please! Don't kill me! I was only answering you! Please! Mercy!" the poor man cried piteously.

Hunter looked down at the young man and saw him through a red haze. He felt his rage build and build and for a second, just a second, mind you, but a second that seemed to stretch out into minutes, Hunter felt a feral intensity to his anger and in that second he could have happily tore the young guard's throat out.

However, he knew what was in his _own_ throat, and backed away a few steps.

He took a few deep breaths and focussed on who he was _really_ angry with. "You've done well, young sir," he said carefully, "Thank you for telling me this. However...I do not have full control of my temper at this present time. I'm going to close my eyes and count to 10 by which time, I suggest you not be in the room. I ssssssugessssssssst you RUN!" he finished in a hissing voice he didn't recognize.

The young guard lifted his face from the carpet and watched Hunter count with increasing instability. "1...2...3..."

He ran for it and closed Hunter inside the room he was in.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard smashing and glass tinkling and feral snarling. Hunter had made it to 7 before he began to rip the room apart.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

That night at dinner, he returned the jewellery to them. He put them in their original boxes and came into the dining room quietly and put the ring box in front of Justin and the necklace in front of Brian without a word. Then he sat down at his own place.

"What's going on, Hunter?" asked Justin as both he and Brian quickly and casually checked the boxes to confirm the jewellery was there and then placed them to the side.

"I am simply returning what should not have been given," Hunter said.

`But Hunter," Brian started, "We give jewellery to all our..."

"Cut the crap, Brian," Hunter said, "I know."

"Know what?" Brian asked as he started eating.

"Wow! I mean...like...WOW!" said Hunter exaggeratedly, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Do you really think that after 3 days of non-stop bowing and scraping from EVERY-one in the kingdom I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't ask what the _hell_ was going on?"

"Who told you?" Brian asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"Some guard I grabbed and threatened if he didn't. And no you don't, Brian, there is to be no paybacks or anything like that. I don't know who he is, I didn't ask his name." He began to eat. His own voice was deceptively calm. "As it was the young man barely escaped with his life. I nearly tore his throat out."

Justin and Brian both started at this new bit of information, not to mention at the calm way it was delivered which was enough to give them a serious case of the willies.

"Fortunately, I was able to count to ten and allow him to escape before Guardian and I both lost it. However, the room I was in is completely destroyed. You'll want to look into renovation." He gave them quick directions and a brief description of the room he had destroyed.

There was a short silence as the Queer Kings digested this information.

"Well, don't worry about the room. That's not a concern," Justin said, "But Hunter, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to let Guardian dominate your emotions anymore."

"_I _said, _I _would try not to let him," said Hunter, "What's all this we stuff? You don't have a monster living in your throat! I do! And he _is _still there. And he is still affecting me. Especially if I feel angry or betrayed! Speaking of which, I thought we agreed there was going to be no more games or tests or lying!" he voice took on a mimicking tone.

Brian sighed. "OK, you got us! We've been giving you the royal treatment. We wanted to spoil you. Furthermore, we _like_ spoiling you! And we aren't going to stop! So sue us!"

Hunter didn't know what to say. Perhaps there was nothing _to_ say. He could be mad but mad at what? Them treating him well, even spoiling him? So eventually he just sat there and stared daggers at Brian for a while.

"Oh, stop it! Hunter, you have a good thing going here. A better thing than any child in Liberty Kingdom. Enjoy it! We'll take back the Liberty Stones and you don't have to wear them until you're ready. But we aren't going to say we're sorry for treating you like gold! Now stop behaving like an insufferable little twat and eat your dinner!"

Sullenly, Hunter obeyed. But he refused to speak to them for the rest of the meal and if he did look at them it was only to look at them in a distrustful and disappointed manner. He felt bad and he didn't like what was going on here. At the same time, he knew Brian was right. He _did _have a good thing going on here. But a large part of felt he didn't deserve it. Part of him knew he did, and wanted it with all his heart. But the stubborn, hard hearted part of him that had asked to be treated like a guest rebelled against it. He wanted to blame it on having Guardian but if he was really truthful with himself, he knew Guardian was only partly to blame. If at all.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJ

The rest of the week was spent in an uneasy truce. Hunter continued to go to work and Brian and Justin continued to pick him up afterwards. He continued to live in his guest room and took to spending more and more of his time there, away from the Kings, away from everybody. Conversation was strained and the rides home were silent. He accepted no more jewellery. He accepted no more toys that could be construed as status symbols.

Thankfully, without the Liberty Stones, life returned...mostly to normal. Hunter could work once more in peace and nobody except the Debbie or the Twins referred to his princely status. The Twins, most annoyedly, asked him every day when they were going to get their bracelets back. Hunter then took to answering, "Hold your breath," to which Red the first few times would obey and have to be kicked under the table by Fred, "He's kidding you idiot!" Nobody bowed to him on the street except for a few hard cores who remembered him.

On Friday, Brian came alone on the motorcycle.

"Where's Justin?" asked Hunter.

"Justin left on a sea voyage this morning. He went to go visit his mother and his brothers. He'll be back Sunday, around early evening."

"Oh." Hunter felt strangely bereft. He felt cut out of the loop. He realized...he'd miss Justin.

"Why didn't he tell me he was going? I could have come see him off! Why didn't he say goodbye?"

Brian looked at him soberly and realized there was nothing he could say without giving away the truth. Nothing truthful anyway.

"Well Hunter, he had to get an early start. Besides, since he's going to be back by tomorrow, he just figured you'd barely notice he was gone."

Hunter put his hands on his hips and frowned. "There's something you're not telling me!" he accused.

Brian sighed. "Yes. There is. But not because I want to be untruthful!" he tried to placate the outraged expression on Hunter's face, "Because it's something you simply wouldn't understand yet! Come on! Get on...I want to show you something."

Slowly, distrustfully, Hunter got onto the back of the motorcycle. What was he up to now? What were they hiding? Why wouldn't/couldn't they trust him? He wasn't a baby. He could take it. Oh God! Was there no end to the angst that these two were intent on causing him?

Brian drove them back towards the castle but before they got there he turned away from it and drove down an off beaten track that led away from the castle and towards the sea. At last they reached a wild place that was within walking distance from the castle and right next to the sea.

"There. Look upon it, my son."

Hunter gasped. He got off the bike and gaped in wonder at the spectacle that was spread out before him.

A great crater, at least a mile in diameter, maybe two, maybe even more stretched out before him. It seemed at least equally deep. Digging machines were still at it. And at the very bottom, in the very center was a palatial mansion, nearly complete. There were spires and turrets galore and it looked like it was being covered in a layer of gold. It was a huge house, a small castle in its own right but it was so far down that it looked like a toy. There was a trench dug from the sea to the crater but at the moment it was blocked off by huge wooden doors. But Hunter could see that when they were opened, the sea would rush in, filling the crater, submerging the house and everything else. It would be like...like some huge man-made lake...or cove. What on earth was going on here?

Hunter turned to Brian and asked him that very question.

"The house down there is Justin's family's guest house. It will be their home away from home if they decide to come and visit. And they are anxious to visit, Hunter. They are anxious to meet their grandchildren."

"Oh, I see," Hunter said turning around, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. It was dust, that's all. Of course, he meant Gus and JR.

"And their neice...and nephews," Brian said meaningfully, wrapping a possessive, black gauntleted hand around Hunter's waist. He pulled him against his chest. "Yes, you too," he said. They eagerly await your acceptance to be part of our family."

Hunter ignored the pleasure that seeped through him like melting butter. Instead he asked:

"But why are you doing this?" It looks like you are making a cove! Why...why would you bury them in water!"

"Can you not guess?" Brian asked with a smile.

But Hunter remained blind to the truth and could not guess. He shook his head mutely.

Brian rested his chin on his shoulder and looked out over the scene along with Hunter. He spoke into Hunter's ear. "One day...one day soon...all will become clear. One day we will be able to tell you. We will show you. On that day, we will take you swimming. We will present you with your Liberty Stones again and bring you into our home as our son once and for all. You will want for nothing and you will...we will...live happily ever after."

"Happily ever after..." Hunter said wistfully, "I wish that were so!" Suddenly, he twisted away from Brian violently. "NO! There's no such thing! I've had to scrape and struggle and work my entire life! Everyone I've ever known has had to do the same and every good thing in my life has been a lie! There are no happily ever afters! You won't fool me again!"

"No one wants to fool you again, Hunter. I promise. One day we will change your mind. One day soon."

And with those words, Brian drew him in for a leathery hug, put him back on the bike, and drove him home.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

The rest of the evening and the next day were relatively uneventful. Debbie had given Hunter the weekends off so he didn't have to go to work on Saturday. He spent most of the time with Gus and JR, filling the void that had been left by Justin. He didn't really have to; the babies had round the clock nannies but both Brian and Justin felt that they did not adopt Gus and JR just so they could be surrounded by clinical white 24/7. They wanted to be hands on Dads as much as possible. And now that he was living there, Hunter wanted to be a hands on brother/father to them as well. He had been spending a lot of his off hours with them anyway, especially Gus who now recognized him on sight and would lift his chubby arms in the air to be picked up and cry out "Hun'ner! Hun'ner!" until he was. But that weekend he spent almost every waking minute with them. He took care of JR but he got to play with Gus as well and it was clear that the little boy had fallen irrevocably in love with him. And although he didn't want to admit it, Hunter feared it was the same the other way around as well.

Hunter knew he had to make a choice soon. To make it on his own, work for a living, or adopt himself into their family. To be with them or against them. To be a brother to the babies, son to the Kings and even family to Justin's immediate family. He couldn't stay here forever. But he was still plagued with indecision. He wanted to do it because he loved them all, truly loved them. He wanted to not feel pushed into his decision. And most of all he wanted this _thing_ out of his throat before he made his decision.

On Sunday, around 5 pm or so, Justin strolled in, easy as you please. Brian engulfed him and they frenched wildly for several minutes before they could control themselves again. Hunter gave him a hug and a howdy and admonished him about leaving without saying goodbye. Justin said he was sorry but he honestly didn't think it would be that big a deal. However, Hunter's grab on hug convinced him otherwise. He promised to not make the same mistake again if he left on a trip.

It wasn't till halfway through dinner till it occurred to Hunter that no sailing ships had arrived at the docks that day.

_Evening..._

Everyone was engaged in their normal nightly activities. Brian and Justin were cozied up somewhere in front of a fireplace with strawberries and chocolate and making out like crazed weasels. Hunter was in his room writing and doodling and otherwise daydreaming about what if this was his room forever. The babies were asleep.

Hunter's eyes fluttered. He opened them again with extreme difficulty and shook his head. Geez, he must be getting tired! Ahh well, almost time for bed anyway. Just a few...more...

His eyes fluttered again. Again they opened. He got up and went to the wardrobe. He pulled out an outfit.

He went back to the desk and pulled a fresh piece of paper. In jerky but sure strokes, he began to write.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

About ten minutes later, Hunter came down the steps in jerky, mechanical steps. He carried an envelope.

In those same, jerky steps he walked across the Great Hall. He walked to the door.

The guard at the door was the same one who he had forced to tell him the truth about the Liberty Stones.

"Majes – uhhhh...Master Hunter! Are you all right? Where are you going at this time of night?"

Hunter turned towards him. The guard was filled with fresh terror.

"The time hassssss commmmme!" Hunter said in a hissing voice that the guard recognized well, "Stay at your possst! SSStop me at your perrrilllllll!"

The guard nodded dumbly.

Hunter went out.

The minute Hunter was out of sight, the guard ran for it. He had to find the Majesties. He had to tell them about the voice. And he needed to tell them as Hunter spoke to him, went past him, he was showing only the whites of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hunter walked out to the courtyard where the Rolls was waiting. He had summoned it before leaving his room. He got in.

"Drive!" he said icily.

"Where to, sir?" the white moustached chauffeur asked, "It's a bit late to go to the diner, isn't it?"

"We are not going to the diner!" said Hunter, "I will instruct you as we go. Driiivvvve!"

"Very good sir," It was not the chauffeur's place to ask questions, merely to drive. He took off.

Hunter gave him directions to drive this way and that way and in a short while they had reached the edge of the picnic meadow.

"SSSSSStop!" commanded Guardian.

The driver stopped.

"I am getting out here. We – I may not see you again in a good long while. Know thissss...you have served us well! Give this letter to your masters, the Kings of this land!" Guardian gave the envelope to the driver. "Farewell!" Hunter got out of the car.

"Little Master! Are you sure you should be getting out here? There is nothing but wilderness here!"

But Hunter was already striding purposely away. He did not seem to hear the kindly driver. He did not look back.

The driver was worried. Something was definitely wrong here. He looked at the envelope and after a moment's hesitation, opened it and read the contents.

He gasped and his face turned nearly as white as his moustache. Then he revved the car, did a quick U-ey and sped with all possible haste back to the castle.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJ

The meadow really was beautiful in the moonlight.

Hunter walked with purposeful steps through the silvered flowers and grasses. He walked along the bank of the river for a while, now inky black, blacker than the blackness of the night. He remembered how it was in the daytime and he thought how he missed it. How he would miss it. And now in the night, even now, jet black it was hauntingly beautiful. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

With purpose, he pushed through the meadow grasses until he reached the forest. A path waited for him, just as he knew it would.

A nightingale, not a lark serenaded him.

As Hunter stepped into the forest, barefoot, clad only in his black wifebeater and silver shorts, he opened his mouth wide, wider.

A stream of...something came spewing out of his mouth. It was as if a mass of dandelion seeds came gushing out of his mouth. Only instead of white seeds, these were black. Hunter moved his head slowly from left to right and spread the seeds in every direction along the edge of the forest.

"There..." he said to himself, "As chivalrous as they may be...let's see them get through _that_!"

He laughed nastily and continued on. Within a few minutes he vanished and was lost in the darkness and the thick trees.

There was silence among the grasses and the trees for a few minutes.

The seeds flew about and then settled.

There were a few more minutes of silence.

And then, there was a crackling sound, a hungry sound. It was a strangely evil sound. It was the sound of things growing and growing quickly.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBHJHBJHB

"Majesties! I must speak to the majesties AT ONCE!"

"Be off, old man, the Majesties are very worried about their ward. He's missing and.."

"I know all that! I know where he is! Or at least where he went! And I have a letter for them from Master Hunter!'

The chauffeur was ushered into a nearby living room where the Kings were spending the crisis, very worried.

The letter read:

Dear kings of the land,

The final test, a test of valour, is upon you.

I have kidnapped the one you call...son. I have taken him to the place of his dream, a quiet place, a place of peace where I may be born. When I am, I will feed upon his lifeforce. My venom will send him to a dreamless sleep from which he will not awake for one hundred years. Unless...you can stop me. Although it may cost me my life, I offer you this one chance...this last chance...because my role as Guardian over Hunter in even yet more important.

Prepare for battle. My newborn self will not remember this, will only care about its right to exist, its will to survive. I will seek to destroy you, if you can get past my defences at all.

Farewell,

Guardian

Brian and Justin looked at each other in horror. Then Brian's face hardened.

"All right! Let's finish this thing once and for all!"

Justin was alarmed at the expression on Brian's face. "Brian...what are you going to do?"

Instead of answering, Brian just stood and bellowed in a voice that was louder than anything Justin had ever heard him use before.

"GUARDS! BRING ME MY ARMOR!"

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

It was the most peaceful trip through the forest he had ever taken. No visions or judgements or recriminations plagued him this time. Hunter walked along, perfectly at peace. He was oblivious to the vines that grew just behind him, crisscrossing, entangling in one another, occasionally growing over his feet. They were too small to cause him much concern; they only would give him a tickle now and again. He just lifted up and out of them and walked on. Besides, they didn't matter.

After all, this was only a dream.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

Justin had never seen anything more mouthwatering in his entire life. He had never been more turned on in his life. It was a pity that the circumstances were so dire that he had to rein in his impulses.

If he had thought Brian had looked good in black leather, it was nothing to Brian wearing a full suit of plate armor.

It was jet black. Brian had to basically stand there and let himself be dressed into it. The metal leggings were in halves and fitted together, encasing his muscular legs snugly. Then he's stepped into the plate armor boots, the tops of which flared up and around the leggings. The chestplate too was fitted front to back. He slid his hands into huge gauntlets that reached up to and flared around his elbows. Justin could hardly believe that he could lift his hands much less move around in it but move around, he did. Brian lifted his arms and flexed his arms and fingers getting used to the weight, acclimatizing himself to it, like getting re-introduced to an old friend. Within minutes, it was like he was simply wearing those black leather gauntlets

A large belt was strapped on and over that a sheath with a simply huge sword in it was strapped around his waist and a shield to his back when Justin spoke at last.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying the show...because I am...but just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get our son of course! The note said to prepare for battle. This is how I prepare for battle. I want to be prepared for anything and when I engage this...Guardian, I want to obliterate him once and for all!"

"I guessed that! I mean... where do you think you are going...without me!"

"What do you mean? I thought...well I thought you'd want to stay here! I can handle this! Besides, I didn't think you'd want to get dressed up like this! Have you ever worn a suit of armor?"

"Of course not! You know I haven't! But I don't want to be cut out of this! He's our son and I want to help rescue him! Isn't there something...lighter I can wear?"

Brian grabbed him and lifted him into a cradling position and a metal embrace. He kissed him soundly.

"God, I love it when you get all spunky!" Brian declared huskily.

"Funny, I don't think I mentioned spunk," Justin said cheekily. Brian gasped.

"Heaven help you when Hunter is home and I get out of this suit, Sunshine!" he growled huskily.

"Do you have to get out of it completely?" asked Justin, teasing him further, "It's quite a turn-on!"

"Brian growled. "You are asking for it, little man!"

Justin winked. "Later, my treasure! However, I still am asking for...a suit that is...more appropriate for me to wear! I won't be left behind!"

Brian kissed him again and then released him. "Don't worry Sunshine! I know just the thing!"

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

Hunter reached the clearing.

It was just as he remembered it. It was as if it were waiting for him, as if it were made for him. Perhaps it was. After all, this was his dream.

It was perfectly round. The emerald green grass was soft and lush beneath his feet. There was his bed of red roses and tulips and poppies. And in the very center was the spinning wheel. There was a quantity of wool next to it waiting for him. Hunter still didn't understand the meaning of the spinning wheel but it was there, so he accepted it nevertheless. The only thing missing was the snake.

It was perfectly silent. No birds sang, no wildlife rustled the underbrush. But Hunter wasn't concerned. That was as it should be. There was perfect peace and perfect quiet in the clearing.

Following the next portion of the dream, Hunter sat at the spinning wheel. Almost as an afterthought, he sucked back and spat onto the sharp, needle point of the spindle.

He began to spin.

He was oblivious to the acidic hissing sound as the spindle was burned away to an even sharper point.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

Under Brian's orders, the guards brought in a large trunk and placed it before them.

Brian grew sober. "This trunk hasn't been opened in many years. If you choose to use the contents, you must use them in a serious manner and treat them well."

"Of course, Brian. But why have you gone so serious? What's wrong? What's in the trunk?"

"The contents of the trunk belonged to my father," Brian revealed.

Along the sides of the trunk were beautiful paintings. On one side was a man and on the other was a woman. Both were gloriously detailed and as equally gloriously nude. Brian bent down and pressed on both the woman's breasts at the same time. To Justin's surprise, they both pressed inward like buttons. There was a sharp click. The man's penis, which was already gloriously tumescent, slid forward to reveal a small, secret slanted space and gave the man a very prominent "woody". Inside the compartment was a silver key.

"Brian!" Justin exclaimed in surprise and wonder. "Oh, Brian really! Oh...what the hell! I'd expect nothing less from you!"

"Believe it or not, this was my father's idea. Trust me, this is the first and last time I want to go near a woman's breasts!" Brian quipped.

Justin just rolled his eyes.

Brian drew out the key and used it to unlock the trunk. Inside was a white suit of armor. There were heavy white boots, gauntlets and leggings and a chest piece made out of very fine white chain mail. It shimmered and sparkled with its own light. There was a helmet type hood made out of the same type of mail only denser. The hood was equipped with a face mask that swung open and closed at the bottom. The wire was made from the same type of metal and shimmered with an ethereal light. At the very bottom was a strong belt and a sheath with a smaller but strong sword in it that Justin could see by looking that he could yield.

"My father preferred to wear lighter armor as well. But make no mistake, it is very strong. Indestructible. It is made of a strong compound called cummorium and overlaid with diamond. It has not been worn...this trunk never opened...since my father died."

"Brian, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I will treasure it for as long as I wear it. I love it. I love you. This must have been hard for you to show this to me. To take it out of storage."

"It was. But it's getting easier. Besides, I'd do anything...anything to get Hunter back and destroy the monster that we made."

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

In just under half an hour, they were both suited up and on their way.

Brian never ceased to amaze Justin. Their steed was a huge, black motorcycle with an armoured body, wheels that were twice as wide as the normal one and spikes that stuck out from either side of them. It was an unstoppable, relentless machine that would shred anything that got in its way.

With his visor down, Brian's face was a grim mask to no-one but himself. He drove the motorcycle down the middle of the highway, unheeding, uncaring of anyone else on the road. As it was, they didn't meet very much traffic but those that they did encounter heard the loud roar of the Shredder's engine and wisely pulled over and made way.

For Justin, this was no pleasure trip. It was a whooshing, whistling, roaring, deafening, terrifying blur of a ride. Brian's plate armor was too smooth and slick to hang on to safely so he hung on for dear life with his knees and to the back sissy bar. However, under the circumstances, he felt anything but the namesake of the bar. If anything, he felt that this particular bar could be renamed altogether as sticking out from the back were three welded on, foot long silver spikes, wickedly sharp.

Brian revved the Shredder, popped a wheelie, and went faster. The countryside flew by. In no time they had reached the meadow. Brian turned in and drove more slowly but just as relentlessly toward the forest. The Shredder lawn-mowed a path through the grasses.

At last they reached the trees. Brian stopped the Shredder and turned off the engine. Slowly they got off the bike. Brian raised his visor. They gaped. What they saw next, they saw but they could hardly believe their eyes.

Wrapping around the trees, weaving in and out of them, climbing them to the very top, and twisting around each other were vines, some thin, some as thick as Brian's arm and all of them with wickedly sharp thorns. They had wrapped and woven themselves all around the outside of the trees forming an impenetrable barrier. And looking deeper into the forest, they could see they were wrapping and weaving and twisting around each other deeper and deeper into the forest, perhaps even completely throughout. The once lush deciduous forest had become a dark and evil enchantment.  
>"Brian what are we to do?" cried Justin in real distress.<p>

Grimly, Brian drew his sword. It was a long and menacing sound. He advanced on the thorns.

"Only one thing to do Sunshine! Time to weed 'em and reap!"

Rolling his eyes at Brian's attempt at humor in a tense situation, Justin drew his own sword.

BJHBJHBBJBHJHBJBJBJBHJ

The dream was marvellously real. But it was different this time. The snake wasn't here to taunt him, to harass him with annoying comments or questions. In a strange way, Hunter missed the snake. The clearing was _so_ quiet and still that a few comments from the peanut gallery would be welcome. But there was nothing.

After all the practice he had gotten in the previous dreams, Hunter was quite adept at spinning by now. He managed to nearly fill the spindle to capacity.

But dreams being what they are, the inevitable happened. His finger eventually strayed too close to the sharp point. He pricked his finger.

OW! Oh, OWWW! Oh, it had never felt like this before! White hot burning pain flashed through his finger, his hand, his forearm, his entire arm. And then a numbness, a terrible deadening followed the pain, spreading through his arm, his torso, his neck, his head. And down into his legs. The whole thing was frightening and real in a way it had never been before.

Hunter lurched to his feet, tried to walk it off but it was no use. It was like trying to walk through syrup on legs of stone. Of course he couldn't manage it and he fell back on the red bed of flowers.

The numbness took completely over and Hunter lay there in sweet repose in his black wifebeater and shimmering, silver shorts. He breathed deeply and he inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses and poppies. And in the scant few seconds before his eyes fluttered shut, he came to the horrible realization: This was NOT a dream! Somehow...somehow, this was real and what would follow now...THAT would be the dream!

A few minutes later Hunter began to sleep and dream in earnest. He dreamed of Gus, grown up a little, holding his cherubic arms up to be picked up, calling, "Hunter! Hunter! Pickup! Pickup! But no matter how hard he tried, Hunter couldn't reach him. He dreamed that Brian and Justin were there. They were putting a thin gold crown on his head with rubies and pearls all over it. They put a purple cloak on his back that was fastened with a silver clasp and a thin sceptre in his hands. They gave him the Liberty Stones again. They hugged him, saying "Our son! Our boy! Now you are truly, our wonderful, wise son!" And Hunter could feel that he was accepting the gifts, accepting the station at last and he was filled with joy.

The scene changed and Hunter was in a strange throne room. He was wearing his crown and purple cloak. One half of the room was filled with people but the other half was filled with water, like a half room sized swimming pool. He was standing in front of the thrones and the Remington Twins were there, both on one knee.

"Will you accept these bracelets back from me, the Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom?

"We will," they answered as one.

"And will you forgive my father his debts for which he has paid in full in more ways than one?" he asked.

"We will," they again answered as one.

The dream changed and...

Hunter slept and dreamed. His throat expanded outward like a bullfrog's. And then in a grotesque manner it began to move up and out over and over in a rolling, pulsating movement.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

The two kings valiantly machete-hacked their way through the thorns deep into the forest. Their armor made it unnecessary to find the path. Neither of them was worried about becoming lost. Both men could sense an evil presence coursing through the forest in slow rolling waves that reminded Justin of the high seas on a clear but windy day.

They hadn't gone far when Justin happened to glance behind then and gasped in dismay. "Oh, no! Brian look! They're growing back! Hurry!"

It was true. The evil vines were winding and weaving back, sealing them in, seeking to cut them off and destroy them.

The two men chopped their way deeper into the forest, chopping faster and faster in a desperate race. The waves of evil became stronger, so thick and strong they could almost smell it, the way you could smell a rotting rat that has died between the walls, the smell growing stronger and stronger over time.

Both men were brave, strong, and true and for a while this was enough. However, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.

A growing vine snaked out and looped itself around Justin's ankle. He tugged on it but only became further ensnared.

"Brian! Help!"

Brian whipped around and took in the situation. He chopped the offending vine and pulled Justin free. "That was close! Stay close to me, Sunshine!"

Justin smiled. "That's my plan, my love." It was clear he wasn't talking about just this situation. Brian smiled back.

However, sometimes things don't always go according to plan, no matter how much we want them to. The vines seemed to sense they had lost something precious. They didn't like that. The re-growing tendrils became more questing, more probing. And so, it wasn't long before another vine had looped itself around Justin's ankle again and this time looped tight and pulled. Justin fell to the ground and his sword spun out of his hand. "Oh no! Not again!" He reached and pulled for his sword but the vine holding his ankle had become immovable. It looped itself several more times around his ankle. Justin bent to try to pry free his ankle but as he did so another vine snaked out a wrapped itself around his wrist and tied it to his leg. Brian chopped that free but even as he worked on Justin's ankle, two more vines reached out and wrapped themselves around Justin's torso. As he went to work on those more vines retied his ankles and moreover tied them together.

Suddenly, there were vines everywhere. Brian couldn't keep up. It was like a hydra, for every vine he hacked away, two more would take its place. Vines wrapped Justin everywhere, torso, arms, legs together. Soon, he was one big, human Gideon's knot. Fortunately, his armor protected him from the thorns but he couldn't get loose. Brian couldn't tell which vine to cut anymore.

Finally, Justin realized the inevitable. "Brian, it's no use! It won't rest till it's got me! And once it does maybe it'll be placated enough for you to get the rest of the way through!"

Brian was horrified. "Justin, what are you saying?"

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "You have to leave me, my love. Come back for me! Don't forget me!"

Brian held one of his hands and kissed him softly before securing his face mask. He was just in time. A vine grew diagonally across the mask but could not penetrate the diamond mesh. "As if that was possible, you twat! I love you!"

More vines crisscrossed over his chest. "Hurry! Get Hunter! Brian! Bring me back our son! Hurry!"

"I will!"

"Go Brian! Go now! Hurry! Hurr-mmmphhhh!"

And with that, a really very _large_ vine, one of the ones that was almost as large as Brian's arm, wrapped around Justin's body from torso to ankle and yanked him up and away into the trees. Justin's hand was cruelly ripped out and away from Brian's.  
>"NOOO! JUSTIN! NO!" Brian screamed.<br>But it was no use. Justin was gone. He was alone.

With renewed vigor, Brian slammed his visor closed and hacked away at the thorns like a madman. He followed the waves of evil, which he could now feel were washing over him like waves of thick molasses.

Fifteen minutes later, he reached his destination. One moment, he was hacking his way through the vines. He couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of him in any direction. And then he was through and he was slicing his way into an opening. He had reached the clearing.

Brian gasped in horror and disgust. It seemed he was just in time for the main event.

Hunter lay on his bed of flowers, his throat still pulsating abnormally. And then, just as Brian hacked his way in and stepped into the clearing, Hunter's mouth opened wide, wider, wider, widest, stretching to supernatural proportions. A black serpentine head emerged. Hunter choked. The head emerged a little more, followed by a black, serpentine body. Hunter gagged again in his sleep and expelled the rest of the creature onto the grass. His mouth closed and returned to normal. He began to breathe deep and even and a small, contented smile curved his lips. He began to sleep a sweet sleep, a deep and restful sleep in the first time in a long time.

The thing that called itself Guardian was about 6 feet long and looked like a wet, oily black snake. It didn't slither but rather flopped around on the green grass awkwardly. It opened its mouth and let out a high 'SSSKKREEEEEK!' and Brian could see that it had two rows of razor sharp fangs.

"SSSKKRREEEEK!" The sound ripped through him like nails on a chalkboard.

The creature flopped forward a bit more and dragged itself along a bit, leaving a trail of black slime in its wake. Brian watched in disgust and saw it was drying out a bit. There was a wet sucking noise and a leg sort of _pulled out_ from the body. There was another and another and yet another disgusting sucking noise and three more legs pulled free. Then two leathery, black wings pulled up and away from the top.

"SSSSKKKRREEEEK!"

The dragon (for that's what it could only be now) flapped its wings a few times and dried out further and then lifted off the ground. It flapped a few feet off the ground, looking very pleased with itself indeed.

Brian raised his sword. He was going to wipe that look right off its newborn little face.

The dragon whipped its head around at the movement. Its eyes narrowed.

Brian's eyes narrowed right back. He jerked his head and his visor dropped down with a clank.

The dragon screeched and attacked. Brian was ready and rushed forward to meet him. The dragon clawed and bit but5 of course got nowhere. Brian swung his sword but the dragon dodged at the last minute. The dragon swung his long tail around and struck Brian in the side.

OOOOFFF! Brian felt as if he were struck with a sledgehammer. That, and the weight of the armor drove him sideways into a thorny wall. His sword dropped out of his hand.

The vines were hungry. They wrapped around his torso, an ankle, a wrist. Brian struggled but the vines held him in place and then slowly began to pull him deeper into the forest.

The dragon looked on and then turned in a rather self satisfied way and flew over to Hunter.

"NO! DON`T YOU GO NEAR HIM!" Brian yelled.

Of course, the dragon ignored him. Making little hungry skreeks, it landed clumsily and then waddled over the rest of the way to Hunter's helpless, sleeping form.

Brian reached for his sword, reached, reached, jerked to avoid a questing tendril and just as he was to be pulled out of reach, brushed against the sword handle and then grabbed it. He was just in time. More vines crawled over his chest and one around his neck. Of course he felt nothing thanks to the armor but the ones around his neck began to strangle the life out of him. He sliced them away and began to cut himself free.

But he was too late. The dragon had crawled over to Hunter making happy, hungry skreeking chirps. He sniffed his way over Hunter`s face, licked his ear, and then smiled a sort of dragon smile. He opened wide and bit Hunter in the throat. He began to suckle greedily. Hunter gave a terrible scream and arched his back so that he was standing on his shoulders and ankles. This exposed his neck all the more to the dragon`s delight.

"NOOO!" Brian yelled in heartbreak and rage. He sliced himself the rest of the way free and ran over. He gave another roar and with a single stroke, sliced Guardian in half. Then he pulled the front half off of Hunter and threw it away on the grass where it thrashed and jiggled in horrible death throes.

Brian turned toward Hunter. Hunter was breathing shallowly and the fang puncture wounds were clearly visible. And moving down his neck, somehow clearly visible against his skin were the black lines of Guardian's venom. Steadily down, toward his chest, his heart, the venom moved with every heartbeat. And if it did reach his heart, it would fan out all through his body and Hunter would be permanently poisoned and sleep for one hundred years.

Brian didn't hesitate. Was he the Queer King or wasn't he? And although it wasn't sexual in nature, Brian did what he did best.

Brian bent over his sleeping son and sucked at his neck, sucking out the poison. He sucked and spit and sucked and spit and where the poison hit the emerald grass, it fizzled, turned black, and died.

The poison was terrible, bitter and horrid, but Brian kept at it. He gave the sleeping Prince the "kiss of life" for all he was worth. He sucked and spit, again and again, and was happy to see the black track lines were drawn back upward bit by bit. However, as much as he got, there was still the tiniest bit of black venom that was too far down. Brian sucked and spit, sucked and spit, and "kissed" the Prince once last time until there was a time where there was no more bitterness, only the coppery taste of his blood.

The small bit of black venom reached Hunter's chest. Reached his heart. There was a spiderweb effect as the blackness was pumped all through Hunter`s body and then disappeared.

Brian sat up, kneeling on the grass and roared in rage and frustration. He rolled his hands into fists and buried his face into them. His shoulders shook and for the first time in a long time, the first time that he could remember, he wept. He had wanted this so badly. He had tried so hard but he`d failed Justin, Hunter, and himself. He had failed. He had failed and he would never forgive himself. Never.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBHJH

Hunter lay on his red bed and lay in beatific repose. His was dreaming of the meadow where he and J and K were picnicking. It was a fabulous day. They were doing that thing where Hunter would kiss their hands and then put them over his eyes so they could kiss. The meadow was filled with puppies, all kinds. They yipped and chased their tails and chased each other, fought and just ran around.

There was a point where the meadow had clouded over and instead over kissing, J and K had turned to him with dead eyes and fanged mouths and had SKREEEEEEE'ed at him. He 'd screamed and it seemed he was having another nightmare but then the sky had cleared and J and K were normal again and they both fed him the most wonderful cake.

"Oh J! Oh K! I wish it could be this way always! I wish we could do this forever!"

"We can," answered K.

"We can?" he asked in joy.  
>"Of course we can," J said, "You just have to wake up first."<p>

"I – I what?"

"You have to WAKE UP!" said K loudly.

"K, what do you mean? We are –"

"WAKE UP!" they both yelled.

Hunter lay on his red bed in his black shirt and silver shorts. A sweet, small smile curved his lips.

And then he took a long, deep breath and his eyes fluttered, blinked a few times and then opened. He remembered everything. He remembered the tests. He remembered the last few weeks, feeling so _angry_ all the time, remembered the dreams and then this last dream where it was as if he were asleep and awake and dreaming all at once. And now he was awake, truly awake for the first time in what seemed like forever and the anger and hate were gone, gone at last, melted away like a snowball under a hot July sun.

He looked over and saw a black knight with his face covered by his black gauntleted fists.

"Who sits before me? Who is the knight who has rescued me?" Hunter asked in a weak and raspy voice.

The black knight stilled and sat as if he were a statue. Then slowly he lowered his hands and stared with wide wondrous eyes.

"Brian! I was hoping it was you," Hunter said with a soft smile. He reached up and cupped Brian's cheek affectionately. Brian grabbed it and held it there in unadulterated joy.

"Hunter! You're awake! But how! I thought..."

"Yes?"

"Oh, never mind! It doesn't matter! What's important now is that you ARE awake! How are you feeling?"

"My throat's a little sore. And I'm still feeling a little drowsy."

"Oh, of course! Hang on!" Brian rummaged around in clever compartments in his belt and pulled out a small tube and a roll of bandage. He squeezed some salve from the tube onto Hunter's wounds. There was a marvellous cooling sensation. Brian sealed it in, wrapping the bandage several times around his neck before tying it off. Hunter felt much better.

"Where's Justin? Oh, of course, he must be at home. Why didn't he come? Didn't he – didn't he _want_ to come?"

"Oh Hunter, of course he wanted to come!" Brian burst out, hugging him, "He wouldn't take no for an answer! He did come! He's there! In the forest! But there are tangled, thorny vines growing all throughout it now. They captured him!"

"Then...then we must save him," Hunter said wearily as he sat up slowly. He caught a glimpse over Brian's shoulder and recoiled.

"What...what is that!" he cried.

Brian shielded him and tried to protect him from the sight but Hunter pushed weakly past him. "That...that was the thing in you. I watched it be born. And it bit you, Hunter. I tried to stop it but it knocked me into the thorns and before I could get out again, it bit you. I nearly lost you. I tried my best. I sucked out as much of its poison as I could, but it wasn't enough. A small bit of its venom reached your heart and went through your system. I'm sorry."

As Hunter listened to him, he looked upon the monster with disgust. "So that was the thing in me. Gross. But I must say, now that it's gone, I do feel so much better. I can feel that the duality is gone. And its poison is in me. That must be why I feel so drowsy."

"Maybe. But don't worry, maybe there's something Dr. David can do," Brian said. He hacked off the thing's head and placed it in a bag withdrawn from another clever compartment.

"And now, Brian, would you take me home? My true home." Hunter said.

"Oh OK," Brian said, schooling his features into a neutral expression to mask the hurt, "I guess your stay with us is over huh? Does that mean you want to go back to Debbie's?"

"No Brian, you don't understand. I want you to take me swimming. Take me swimming and take me home."

A wide smile slowly broke Brian's beautiful face as realization slowly dawned. "Hunter, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am," said Hunter. He went over to where the path should have been if it wasn't blocked over with a mass of thorns.

"The final test is done!" he said authoritatively, "And we, all three have passed. We have all passed through the refining fire! All impurities have passed away and we are all made perfect! The Crucible is done!"

And with that, he reached out and grabbed hold of a particularly thick vine. The vine turned brown where he touched it. The brown spread out along the vine in both directions. Hunter squeezed. The now brown vine crushed to powder in his hand.

Brian watched in wonder as the brownness spread everywhere, over and under, around and around, killing the vines as they turned from green to brown like wildfire. Over and under, up and down, deeper and deeper into the forest, the vines all died as the blight spread through the entire vine system.

He gave a test slice through the now brown system and the test plants immediately sliced away easily and even turned to dust, leaving a wide path.

Hunter put his small hand into Brian's bigger, black and metal one. "Brian? Take me home now?"

Brian looked down at his son and smiled. And leading the way, and after locating Justin who had been released as soon as his binding vines had died and disintegrated, he did.

THE END

EPILOGUE COMING SOON!


	12. EpilogueConclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Any characters and situations and anything else pertaining to real life is referred here for non-profit purposes only No copyright infringement is intended. Although everyone here is now so Out of character, I hardly think this matters. Sorry folks. These things happen.

THE CRUCIBLE

EPILOGUE

_Six months later..._

Justin stabbed and dotted at his painting. He dipped, made a stroke, and a dab and then paused. He looked over the whole thing and especially over what he had just done. He inspected it carefully and then nodded. He put his brush down in the turpentine.

It was finished.

Carefully, Justin turned around on his seat, which happened to be the very top rung of a very tall stepladder. He looked over fondly at the opposite half of the throne room which was completely water. It resembled a large pool. Construction was almost complete. Soon his family would be able to visit and see his painting for themselves. The cove that Brian had constructed would connect to the sea. It was nearly finished but it would still be under construction for a few more months and the labor it was creating was stimulating the economy nicely.

Justin started down carefully. He was halfway down when he heard:

"Justin! Justin! Where are you, my love?"

"In here, Brian! But don't come in yet! Don't – "

BUMP! And Brian was throwing open the door to the throne room with a wide, sweeping motion, a grand move, just like he always did.

"NO! BRIAN, NOOOOOOO!"

The door bumped the stepladder. It swayed this way and that way. It bumped the platform he kept his paints and brushes on. It swung back and tipped over and Justin was falling...falling...falling...

ZIP! There was a blur and all of a sudden Brian was there. He caught Justin perfectly, as if it were planned.

The bumped platform swayed a bit and a can of blue paint tipped and fell over. The paint splashed down and poured straight down onto Brian's head! It poured over his head and down his face and neck.

There was a deadly silence.

"Sunshine! Please tell me this is the paint that washes out!" Brian growled.

Justin giggled. He reached out and stuck his fingers in the paint coating Brian's face and finger painted his way around Brian's nose and down his cheeks. "Oil based. I'm sorry, my love, but I think you are stuck with it for a little while. Don't worry though. I really think blue is your color."

"Oh really!" Brian wiped some of it off with his own fingertips and then ran a hand down Justin's face, doing a little finger painting of his own. "Well, now it looks like you are stuck along with me!"

"Oh Brian! Was that really necessary?" Justin asked. "It _was_ an accident."

"Misery loved company," Brian said unrepentantly and then mashed their lips together, making sure even more blue paint was smeared all over both their faces. And by the time he was done, Justin didn't really care.

At last Brian put him down. "So, how's it going?"

"I was just coming down. It's finished."

"Finished! Really finished!"

"Really finished. Come to the center of the room and get the full effect! Come and see!"

They walked to the center of the room and looked at it. "Oh, Justin! It's the most beautiful thing you've done so far! It's monumental."

"Awww, shucks! T'wern't nothin'!"

"It most certainly is...something! I love it! I love you!" And Brian mashed their lips together again, blueing them both up even more.

Along one entire long wall of the throne room, Justin had repainted an expanded version of the magnum opus seascape. The golden city and palace tower was closer and more detailed, Justin and Brian were simply huge in front of it, again, holding hands in a triumphant pose over top of it. Their crowns were more clearly visible than last time and Brian had that same beatific, happy expression on his face. All sorts of undersea flora and fauna were everywhere. Justin had included a pod of dolphins, a giant squid, and several kinds of whales. Best of all, since there was so much extra room, he had been able to include his entire family, Queen Jennifer looking down over all with a kind and wise expression on her face. Her short, blond hair flowed around her as if flowing in water.

Ted was performing before an indistinct throng of merfolk.

Blake was near the bottom left corner, smiling his brilliant smile at a garden of oysters. Some were half open and some were all the way showing the precious pearls nestled within.

Cody was working at a forge, his long hair flowing around him. In real life, his hair was still only halfway down his back, nowhere near its original magnificence, but in the painting, it was as it had been.

And Emmett was in the middle of a forward roll, a merman spiral and opposite him was a dolphin doing a mirror image roll, dancing with him.

Also included were those myriad of little details, little things that would keep people coming back to it again and again, finding something different each time. Crabs wrestling. Starfish on rocks. A fish peering out of seaweed. A line of fish, each one bigger than the last, all perpetually about to eat one another. On and on it went.

It had been Brian's idea to paint it as a mural. There was no chance of this masterpiece being vandalized. Only time or, God forbid, demolition in the far future would be its destroyer.

"Dad! Yo, Dad! Pops! Where are you!"

"In here, Hunter!"

The throne room door was thrown open again and a handsome young man of about 16 years old entered. He had shoulder length brown hair and a strong back. He held a young girl of his own age by the hand. She had dark, short hair and green eyes and was very pretty.

Hunter entered the room with a happy, eager look on his face, "Dads, I wanted you to meet…" His face fell. "…the girl I _was_ going to bring to the feast tonight. Oohhhh! Why are you guys _always _so embarrassing!" His voice shook with teen angst and frustration. "This is Lexi. Lexi, these are the Kings of Liberty Kingdom, my Dads, Brian…and Justin." He pointed them out but his face was red and he looked like he wanted to fall through the floor.

"How do you do, Majesties?" Lexi curtsied deeply and bowed her face so she could treat herself to a wide smile before she rose again and schooled her face in a poker face.

"Lexi, welcome! How do you do?" Justin said, stepping forward, "Please forgive us. We just had a minor painting accident."

"Yes. An accident..." Hunter said disbelievingly.

"Please enjoy our home," said Brian, overriding Hunter and stepping forward also to stand beside his finger painted husband. His face now completely blue and trails of blue paint streaming down his neck. "But beware and stay near Hunter at all times as the castle is basically a maze. If you get lost…" He broke off and shuddered violently and gave a hooting sound.

Everybody jumped.

"Hooooo!" hooted Brian again, "You know that feeling when a trickle of cold paint slides all the way down the center of your back….and then lower? Boy and howdy!"

"No…" Lexi pretended to cough. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, I've never had the pleasure…"

"I told her all that before we got here, Dad, we know to be careful." Hunter said.

"Well, that's good, son. But you never know…Some things bear repeating. Right Lexi?" Brian asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure," she answered honestly, "Why, my own da' is always saying he feels like he tells us kids to do our chores till he's…blue in the face!" she realized what she was going to say too late and then it was out there. "Oh, I'm sorry, your Majesties, I – I - I have to go!" she turned and bolted, lifting her skirt to run faster, coughing violently.

Hunter ran after her, his face red as a beet. "Cmon, Lexi, Let's go to my apartments, we can listen to some music!" He turned back. "Oh, and the nurse says she needs a break. One of you needs to go spell her with the babies." He ran out after Lexi.

"Thanks Hunter! We'll be right there," said Justin, "So nice to have met you Lexi! Oh, Hunter! Did you take your medicine yet?"

"I was just going!" yelled a voice filled with teenage embarrassment.

"Good boy! We look forward to seeing you at the feast tonight, Lexi!" yelled Brian.

As the door shut however, they heard faintly, "I thought you said they were _cool_!"

"They _are_!" Hunter agonized, "Well, usually!"

"Oh dear!" said Justin, "Do you really think we'll see her there?"

"I think the chances are about 50/50," Brian answered, grabbing Justin from behind around the waist. He started kissing his neck leaving blue lipstick stains all over his neck, which would remain for quite some time. "He admired his handiwork. "Oh look, I'm an artist!"

"Dammit, Brian! Well, two can play at this game!" They both began smearing and kissing each other all over each other's neck and shoulders and chest, getting more and more turned on until they just started non-stop frenching right there in the middle of the throne room.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

_6 months earlier…_

As soon as they had gotten home on the Shredder, Brian woke up Dr. Dave and gave him the bag with the dragon's head in it and explained the problem.

Dr. Dave came immediately awake and took venom samples from the now dead snake. He looked at Hunter, checked for nonexistent injuries and looked in his eyes. Hunter submitted to everything wearily and looked back at him, blinking owlishly. Finally, Dr. Dave took some blood samples and got to work on an antivenom.

"Don't let the young man go to sleep until I get back to you," he warned.

However this proved to be easier said than done. Hunter remained very drowsy and heavy throughout the night. His limbs felt like a thousand pounds; his eyes were even heavier. Every fifteen minutes he'd drop off and every time, he'd have to be prodded awake.

"Oh why did you do that," he said many times, "I was having the most wonderful dream!"

Daylight was slow to come. At last, though, it did. And shortly after breakfast, they were summoned back to Dr. Dave`s chambers.

"Well, I did many tests and I've come up with an antidote but I'm afraid it's only temporary. This snake's venom is unique to anything I've ever seen before. It replicates and overpowers any treatment I try to administer. I'm afraid the young man's blood is forever tainted."

"Hunter is NOT tainted!" ranted Brian, "He's poisoned, granted but he's not diseased or tainted. Not like that. It wasn't his fault."

Dr. Dave was unconcerned. He was used to Brian's abuse. "Well, whatever you want to call it, it's here to stay. He'll have to take this medicine 3 times a day for the rest of his life or that...monster's poison will overwhelm him and he'll fall into the promised sleep of death." He handed over a large bottle of thick, black serum. "About a spoonful at a time should do it. Let me know when you need more."

"We will. Thank you Doctor," Justin said, in lieu of Brian who looked like he wanted to yell some more, "Come on, Hunter. Better sooner than later."

They poured a spoonful of the concoction down Hunter's throat who _swore_ he saw the stuff move and jiggle by itself on the spoon. It tasted worse than it looked but it did the trick. His weariness vanished almost at once and his baby blues became wide and bright as if he just woke up from a long sleep.

"Thank you Just – uh – Dad. Both Dads..." he amended, seeing the look on Brian's face, "I feel much better."

"Oh Hunter!" Justin said as he gave him a hug, "We are so glad."

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

Later that day, they took him down to the private beach and _at last_ told him and showed him what they would not for so, so long.

Hunter was a little shocked when they stripped bare until it became evident it was not meant to be sexual (at least toward him). They piled their clothes in a spot that strangely seemed as if it were meant for it and quickly ran and then jumped in the water.

A few moments later, Hunter's eyes bugged out as they transformed and became the mermen they were when in the water. He couldn't believe it! But it was true! It really was true! The snake had been telling the truth! They were mermen!

After they had pulled themselves up onto the beach a little bit, Justin asked, "My son, do you NOW understand why we didn't want to tell you? Even now, when you are ready, I can see this is a shock."

"Well, yes! But you still should have trusted me and told me! It's just that everything that I believed it has been turned upside down! And what now? Did you not want to tell me because you have to stay that way forever? Are you mermen now?"

"They chuckled and explained that it was temporary, and then asked, "And now Hunter, would you like for us to return to normal or would you like to join us? We could go and visit my mother and brothers who live a day's swim away from here, or just play a while or visit an island, or...whatever you wish."

"So, it's you who are the original merman!" Hunter figured out. And then so many things fell into place. `That`s why there were no ships when you went to see your family a few days ago. And why you are building that cove! Wait! Did you say...join you?"

"Yes, my son." Justin explained how Brian was given his merman abilities by a strong dose of Justin's sunshine power. "And I'm pretty sure the same thing will happen for you if you want it. Then we can swim together with the entire ocean as our playground," Justin finished.

"I want it! Oh my goodness, I've never dreamed of anything so fantastic! But...does it hurt?" he asked worriedly as Justin dragged himself closer.

"No my son," Justin chuckled, "It doesn't hurt."

He moved in closer and pressed a soft kiss to Hunter's forehead and smiled against the youth's skin, tapping down in to the wonderful gladness, happiness and contentment that came from the knowledge that their family was complete at last.

There was a **BOOM!**...as he released his sunshine full force again. Both Hunter and Justin were consumed and enveloped by the pillar of yellow light that expanded into a high beacon into the air. For several minutes they remained together like that with Hunter absorbing the energy of Justin's special power.

At last it faded. Hunter was a bit shell shocked but otherwise unharmed and unchanged.

"I – I don't feel any different," he said.

"We'll see," Justin said, smiling, "Go ahead and take off your clothes and put them by ours. We'll be out swimming while you do. Then come join us."

In excited trepidation, Hunter obeyed. And as he did, he could feel that his clothes were strangely cumbersome now, that being naked felt natural and...free. He jumped into the water and swam out deeper to where his fathers waited. He kicked his legs hard but didn't seem to get anywhere. Then he kicked again and was surprised at how he shot toward them like a bullet. A wave washed over him but he didn't choke. He was overjoyed. It was happening! It was really happening!

He dived, dived deep, realizing in joy, it must have worked because he could still breathe. Then he kicked upward, up, up and broke the surface, jumped high in the air and did a backflip before diving down into the water again. He caught a glimpse of his tail and Brian and Justin saw it as well and all three of them gasped in wonder and delight and joy.

Hunter's tail was golden with flecks of silver that sparkled throughout like diamonds.

They played and jumped around for a while and then Brian went to shore to retrieve a small waterproof backpack they had brought down that included among other things, Hunter's medicine. The babies were to be taken care of by Debbie and Carl.

They all started off out to sea, filled with great joy. They swam, shooting across the surface like torpedoes until Justin was sure they were out of the shallows. Then they dived and disappeared.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHB

_3 days later..._

"This...this is all mine? Really!" Hunter asked.

"Yes Hunter. This was always to be yours! We put you in the guest room at your request but this has been ready and waiting for you ever since...well ever since it's been ready! You have seen this once before, my son but you do not remember. Come and see. I did this especially for you. I – I hope you like it," Justin finished bashfully.

They went into his bedroom. Hunter couldn't speak.

For a few minutes, he just turned and absorbed the amazing mural of the meadow, the grasses, the river. His room, which was already huge, seemed to stretch out forever and have no walls at all. He loved it.

"It's so...real! I love it! Thank you Justin! I mean...Thank you, Dad!"

"Did you call me, Hunter?" Brian was at the door in a heartbeat.

"No, Brian. I was thanking Justin for the room. Oh man! This is going to get confusing! Hmmm...How about I call you Dad," he indicated Brian. "And I call you Papa," he said indicating Justin and giving him a hug for the amazing room.

They both hugged him back, indicating that this was fine...just fine indeed.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

_One month later..._

They held his coronation down by the sea as the cove and watery half of the throne room was not yet ready. All his uncles and his regal grandmother and many mer-folk attended and sat in the shallows where they could see.

Brian and Justin put on a half cape or rich shimmering purple with a silver clasp on his back and put a crown on his head. It was a thin gold band with rubies and pearls all over it. Cody had made the crown and Blake had collected the pearls. They gave him a thin silver sceptre. It looked just like the things that he saw in his dream.

They gave him back the Liberty Stones. Brian clasped the necklace around his neck and Justin knelt and put the ring on his finger.

"With these gifts and jewels we proclaim and declare that you are our son and Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom. Will you accept this station?"

"I will," said Hunter.

"Will you use your power to protect the meek and the weak, to help those in poverty and trouble, and judge fairly those who come to you for help and supplication?"

"I will," said Hunter solemnly.

"Do you swear not to abuse your power and oppress your subjects in any way?"

"I will swear it," said Hunter.

Then they hugged him and again Hunter was overcome with déjà vu as they cried, "Our boy! Our son! Welcome in, our wise and wonderful son!"

The cheering from both the many land and sea dwellers was deafening in his ears.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJH

_A month after_ that...

They continued with the weekly feasts and on one special night Hunter called Fred and Red up to the head table. Again, as if in the dream, he said, "Fred, Red, will you accept these bracelets back from me, the Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom?"

"Your majesty, we thought you'd never ask," said Fred, "We will." Red nodded.

"And will you forgive my father his debt for which I forgive him and for which he has paid in full in more ways than one?" he asked.

"We will," they answered solemnly as one.

"Fred, hold out your hand," Hunter said.

Fred did so and Hunter affixed the sapphire bracelet to Fred's wrist.

"Red, hold out your hand."

Red did so, and Hunter affixed the ruby bracelet to Red's wrist.

"With these bracelets I have also been granted the permission to offer you a position, here in the castle as royal advisors and regents when we are away at the mer-kingdom which will be more frequent from now on. Would you consider coming to live in the castle, accepting this new job and giving up the box factory?"

Both men were stupefied at the proposition.

"Your majesty, this is a most interesting and generous proposal. But the factory is our baby. It made us our fortune and we cannot leave it. We still would be most happy to accept the regent job when necessary but we are happy with our lives the way they are. I hope you can accept our decision."

"I'm disappointed but we will accept it," Hunter said after a quick look at his fathers. "But know this. You are always welcome here at the castle at any time."

"Thank you your majesties," said the Remington Twins.

BJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBJHBHJB

After that, everything seemed to just fall into place. Hunter settled into his station in great joy and contentment. Eventually, the honeymoon period wore off and they settled into a more ordinary existence. They didn't always agree. Sometimes Hunter was resentful and embarrassed by his Dads but he could feel the flower of his love was always in his heart and this grounded him on the low points. Sometimes he would dream of the flower growing in the clearing. It was open now, its petals spread out like a daisy, each petal multi-colored and ever shifting.

He gave Debbie enough money for her to expand and renovate the Diner into a more upscale place. She gave up the roller skates for managing and the new place and it prospered greatly.

The cove was finished on schedule and the mer-folk visited often and vice versa, the Royal Family leaving the Remingtons in charge when they went for visits to the undersea golden city.

Hunter indeed had to keep taking the antivenom serum for the rest of his life. There were times when he could feel that unnatural heaviness and sleepiness overtake him and it was then he would hurry to take it. But all in all it was more of a nuisance than anything else.

They went picnicking in the meadow often after that and it remained his favourite outing spot. In the end, he could not bear to be without it and when he grew up enough to move out, he built a modest cottage there, near the river and settled there, married, had children and grew in wisdom and happiness.

Many years later, when he became King of Liberty Kingdom, he moved back to the main castle but he kept the meadow cottage as a summer house.

They all lived in joy and prosperity, year by year, happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
